Half me, half you
by DalouA
Summary: A half Yautja and full Yautja fall inlove and the problem's they face are few yet many and the friends they meet are more than just normal Yautja or oomans.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Boarding the Sirèn Ship **

'**_The walls where closing in, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, he saw the blood if his brothers and sisters on the walls. Then out of the dark he saw the Xeno Queen's eyes staring at him.'_**

**Wa'rof sat up rapidly; he could feel the sweat go down his back. He always had that same nightmare, where he saw his brothers and sisters die, it was not that he was scared on the Xeno Queen; he feared nothing not even the Xeno Queen. But the dream had been bothering him so long now, yet he couldn't figure out why it was bothering him.**

**He laid back down trying to forget the stupid dream, suddenly the doors went open; he sprang up and grabbed his spear.**

**He took a deep breath finding that he had given his sister a good fright. **

"**Put that damn thing away!" Trystu said not being very happy with her brother almost stabbing her.**

**Trystu was one of his younger sisters, she had long dreadlock that came till just above her hands, and red amber eyes, as was he, and her skin was very light with almost no spots on them, she bad dark black dreadlocks, like her brother that show that they were of royal blood. She looked very different since she was of royal blood. Well her whole family looked a bit different since all her brothers and sisters was of royal blood just her mother looked like the other more common Yautja. **

"**Sorry Trystu, I didn't mean to scare you, but you know I don't like to be bothered at night." Wa'rof said as retracting his spear.**

"**That's all good and well, but I heard you screech, did you have that nightmare again?"**

**Trystu was the only one who knew about his nightmare problem, as Wa'rof didn't want the others to think he was weak, he was the oldest and wasn't going to let his younger brothers claim what was rightfully his.**

"**Yeah, and I still can't seem to find out why, I can't shake of what happened."**

"**I don't know maybe you need to talk to our father, he is a wise man he can help you!" Trystu knew that he would, as always, say no to her advice and never take it.**

**Wa'rof shook his head; he was not going to let someone say that he was unwell and that he was not fit for the honor. **

**In this case the honor that he wanted was that he could become the head elder when his father passed away.**

**Trystu nodded not surprised by his answer as she knew it anyway "It's your choice not mine, but you then better get those dreams sorted out, before anyone else finds out about this!"**

**Trystu then stood up walking out of the door.**

**After he saw the door close behind her, he went to lay back down.**

**Maybe she was right, maybe he should talk to their father, if anyone realized this, his father would know very soon anyway. **

**He didn't go on to long about the thought, when he felt his mind went back in to a deep sleep.**

**That morning on Trènof**

**Wa'rof was wakening up, his mandibles moved up and down as he yawned. He sat up, slowly awakening. After a while he got up and put his armor on, he took his spear, wrist blade, shoulder cannon and more. He kept his weapons on him every day as the captain of the ship he had to make sure there was order. He was 2nd in command and his father was 1st.**

**He walked down the hallway and in to the control room. Wa'rof looked around the control room, and noticed that his father was staring at something, Wa'rof walked over to his father, and greeted him.**

"**Morning father, what are you looking at?" **

"**Morning my son, I am looking at a message from the Sirèn ship, seems that they have invited three of our strongest hunters on a hunt." Riwort said laughing **

"**Why are you laughing father." Wa'rof asked twitching his lower mandibles in confusion.**

**Riwort stopped laughing and answered his son "Well you see the Sirèn ship holds some of the most powerful hunters in the galaxy, why would they want our help?**

**Wa'rof twitched his mandibles again, but this time thinking, "Well maybe they don't need their help, it sounds more like a party. Otherwise they would have asked for more than three hunters."**

"**You have a good point my son, get another two hunters to go, and be on your way, I am going to send to the Sirèn that we except there invitation."**

**Wa'rof nodded and went off.**

**This was exactly what he needed a chance to kill something to get his mind of the nightmares. And fighting with the best hunters in the galaxy wasn't a bad thing.**

**Now to pick the other two hunters.**

**Wa'rof moved his right mandible up and down and thinking who he was going to take with.**

**He looked over to one side of the hall seeing that Xan a fellow Yautja was trying to get another female Yautja to be his mate. He would be just right be was a young Yautja male and he was really strong and good at hunting and best of all, he was a good friend of Wa'rof.**

**He walked up to Xan**

"**Xan" Wa'rof called the young hunter**

**Xan turned around seeing that his captain had called him, Oh well he looked at the Yautja female who was getting irritated by him and walked away.**

"**Yes sir" Xan answered quickly so his captain and friend, watching the female Yautja walk away.**

"**You are coming with me to a hunting party. The Sirèn ship asked that my father send his three best hunters to there ship, only you, my self and another is going."**

**Xan nodded this was a great honor indeed.**

**Next Wa'rof walked up to one of his best hunters, but also the one he disliked the most. The hunter was disrespectful and arrogant, but when it came to hunting he was one of the best.**

"**Feon come here" Wa'rof called **

"**Yes, sir what do you want?" Feon answered his captain's call with not much respect. **

"**You are coming on a hunt with me and Xan, the Sirèn ship asked my father to send three of his best hunters and lucky you got picked." Wa'rof said looking at his hunter; this hunter really didn't have any respect.**

**Feon was happy to hear the news, even thought he could see that the only reason that Wa'rof had picked him was because of his skills, he knew very well that Wa'rof didn't like him one bit, but he didn't care the feeling was mutual.**

**Soon after Wa'rof signaled his hunters to get there armor and get ready they were going to leave soon, the last thing he wanted to do is make the Sirèn ship wait for them, it was not every day they got the chance to go hunting, hell It wasn't even every year. **

**They took a small pod that could hold 15 hunters and had about 10 rooms in it, they got there Shipley's ready, they didn't know were they were going to hunt or even what they were going to hunt, Wa'rof hated not knowing what he was hunting, after what happened the last time, but at least this was more of a party that a hunt and this was with his fellow Yautja and not with a Xeno's Queen.**

**After a while they came to the Sirèn ship, the hunters sent a signal to the Sirèn ship letting them know that they are waiting to land in the ship.**

**The Sirèn ship was much bigger than even there mother ship so they had no problem landing in the Sirèn ship. **

**In the Sirèn ship**

**They slowly opened there doors, watching in go down slowly.**

**They walked out of there ship and in to the Sirèn ship…**

**They saw that there in front of them was standing the elder Hirag'th, Wa'rof had told them many stories about this elder he was said to have a like in ooman females. He was not sure if his facts was right was there was many roomers that he had even taken an ooman as his mate ones upon a time.**

**They slowly walked to the elder.**

**Hirag'th Warned is a huge elder about 9.2 in height, he had amber eyes and long strips and spots on his body, he had a rather green orange appearance, as well as old battle marks on his face, back and front from his hunter days. He has dark brown dreadlocks that come down under his shoulders. He looked really powerful even for an elder.**

**They walked directly at the elder bowing to him as they came close. Behind him was about 200 hunters, they all looked as there elder nodded his head to us, there was no dought that this was a very well respected Elder.**

"**Please to see you made it here safe." Hirag'th said as he lifted his head looking at these fine young hunters.**

"**Please to meat you, I am Wa'rof Stang'th, these are my two best hunters Xan and Feon, I am the Captain of Trènof."**

"**Yes, I have heard great things about you and your hunters, I must apologies as my hunters are not here, they have already left to made sure that the hunt goes flawlessly."**

"**No problem sir, just tell me where the planet is and we will meet them there."**

"**Certainly, there on the planet Ninoth just south east of the ship about 100 miles away reasonably near, you can meet up with them there."**

"**Thank you, we will be on our way then, we would rather not let them wait."**

"**I understand and agree it was nice meeting you all, please don't hesitate to come visit when you pass by again."**

"**Certainly sir, I shall do that, till next time then sir."**

**Wa'rof did one last bow with his hunters as did the Elder, they then walked back to there ship, Wa'rof couldn't wait to meet the hunters on the planet Ninoth, If the hunters that he saw just now wasn't as good as these on the planet, then they had to be really good.**

**15 ooman minutes later**

**Wa'rof saw as Xan pointed out in space.**

"**There is the planet Ninoth!"**

**Wa'rof looked at the planet and nodded as Xan.**

"**Hang on; there is coming a signal trough it's from the planet."**

"**Greetings you must be the hunters from Trènof,**

**This is the captain of Sirèn, thank you for coming here so soon, **

**If you would please look at your map.**

**We have placed on the map, where you may land.**

**Thank you."**

**Wa'rof looked at the map seeing the dot on the map.**

"**Feon, Land it there."**

**Feon just nodded, he hated to be bossed around.**

**Feon took the ship down slow and steady, they had a good landing, the place that the Captain asked them to land in was a clear field next to the smaller pod from the Sirèn.**

**Wa'rof signaled Xan to open the door. He watched as the doors opened and the light shine trough the door is was strange this planet had its own mini star that brought in light and heat. The planter was much like their home planet it was a beautiful green and tree's every were.**

**He slowly walked to the door again signaling his hunters to walk behind him.**

**They walked out of the door; they saw another tree Yautja stand a few feet from the door, the one Yautja looked strange although, he was probably the captain.**

**Wa'rof walked to the captain.**

"**Greeting's I am Wa'rof Stang'th"**

**As greeting this fellow Captain he took of his mask.**

"**The Captain of Trènof"**

**After the Captain of Sirèn nodded, Xan introduced him self, followed by Feon, they both took of there masks.**

**The captain lowered his head to each in respect, and then the captain said.**

"**This is Felix and this is Jen'sh." As saying this, both Felix and Jen'sh took of there masks off.**

**Wa'rof had found this captain strange not only did he look strange but he talked strange as well.**

**But then Wa'rof took his attention back to Felix and Jen'sh.**

**Felix was a young Yautja not nearly full grown yet he was a late bloomer as the ooman's liked to say. He had short dreadlocks coming just over his shoulder.**

**His eyes were a dark yellowish-brown and it could strike terror in any opponent.**

**He had rather undersized muscles against the other Yautja, but his skills were much better than the most Yautja, he could see this by his skulls on his armor and the scars on his face. **

**Jen'sh was a grown Yautja and he had long dreadlocks that were just bellow his chest he had light brown dreadlocks. And dark orange and yellow eyes. He was about 8.6 in height and had small upper teeth and his skin was darker than most Yautja, he also had dark spots and stripes on his body, there were also deep scars on his chest, that showed that he has been in a few thought battles.**

**Then the captain said seeing that Wa'rof's mind was wondering off.**

"**Please to meet you all I am Lisa Warned."**

**Wa'rof looked at the Captain strange; he found this a very strange name for a Yautja male.**

**She then took off her mask, as doing this Wa'rof watched as long straight black hair fell down.**

**Wa'rof stared surprised as he was now staring at an ooman female!**

**End of Chapter one**

**By DalouA Drakehart**

**Well hope you liked the chapter and please if you want to hear the rest, review.**


	2. Chapter two the first hunt

**Chapter two**

**The first hunt**

**Feon and Xan were staring at this ooman for a couple of seconds. Feon couldn't stay still, he roared at her then yelling at her. **

"**OOMAN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**Feon could not keep his anger in and started hissing at her.**

**Wa'rof watched as he could see Lisa pull her hands in to a fist and yell back at him,**

"**KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT FEON or I will shut it for you!"**

**To Xan's surprise as well as Wa'rof's she wasn't even a little bit scared.**

**Feon felt the anger came up, how dare this ooman speak to him this way, he roared at her jumping on her, Wa'rof and Xan wanted to pull Feon off, of her.**

**But Felix and Jen'sh stopped them.**

"**Are you out of your mind, he's going to kill your captain!" Wa'rof roared at Jen'sh and Felix.**

**They just stood there with a grin on there faces pointing at her and told Wa'rof to look carefully. Wa'rof couldn't understand what was going on.**

**Wa'rof looked at Feon sitting above Lisa roaring and hissing about to punch her lights out.**

**But then all of a sudden he saw Lisa kick Feon hard in to a tree.**

**Feon flew back and then roared in pain as he hit the tree.**

**Feon came up fast and charged straight for Lisa, She just stood still. Wa'rof was sure this was the end for Lisa, She was about to get hit full force by an full grown male Yautja of 8.9 in height, she was just a small 6 foot ooman female.**

**Wa'rof saw Feon run straight at her but seconds before he ran her down, she picked him up, like a rag doll, she help him high above her head, she then threw him down on the ground full force, then quickly yanked out her wrist blade, holding it next to his neck.**

**Saying to him very softly, "Try that again and I will rip your head off and make it my own personal trophy." She turned around and walked away from the fallen hunter and to Wa'rof telling him in a very short tempered way, "You are the Captain it is your job not mine, to keep your hunters in there place."**

**Wa'rof didn't say anything back he had never seen such a strong ooman before in his life, hell he had hardly ever seen such a strong Yautja.**

**He watched as she walked to her two hunters who both laughed at her, saying some thing like "You didn't need to be that mean."**

**Wa'rof walked over to her he needed to know a couple of things,**

**1st, he had only know realized that she spoke Yautja he had never met an ooman that spoke his language, 2nd, how did she do that he would have problems doing that, 3rd, what was she doing with the Yautja clan she was not Yautja, maybe she was one of the Yautja's mates.**

**He walked up to her tapping her on the shoulder, he watched her turn around and then he said, "Can I ask you a question?"**

**Lisa turned at him the smile leaving her face from what the other Yautja said looking him straight in the eyes.**

"**Yeah, go right ahead." Lisa said staring at him.**

"**Well 1st, How do you speak Yautja? 2nd, how did you do that? 3rd what are you doing with the Yautja are you a yautja's mate?" Wa'rof asked wondering what her reply would be.**

**Lisa looked at him for all his stupid questions, no wonder Feon was so shocked when they saw her; she forgot to tell then about her being on the hunt.**

**At that time Xan was helping Feon up from the ground, laughing at his fallen comrade.**

**Lisa looked Wa'rof in the eyes and answered his question they had a right to know.**

"**1st, my father taught me your language. 2nd, it was easy really your hunter isn't that strong, since I am half Yautja it was really easy, 3rd, My father is the elder of the Sirèn ship so it is my rightful race, and you met him Hirag'th is his name."**

**Wa'rof was shocked at what she said he looked at her.**

**Lisa Warned had long black hair and white skin, she had an ooman body, her eyes were dark green and her hands were ooman as well but instead of nails she has long claws, her teeth were razor sharp, she was 6.2 in height.**

**She was built like a fighter, but she looks like any other ooman**

**Later that day**

**That whole day nobody really talked to each other except the comrades, as Feon was mad at Lisa and that made it very hard for the other Yautja to talk to each other.**

**They all went through their day either eyeing each other or just plainly ignoring each other. That night Wa'rof went to Lisa's room, he knocked on her door but there was no answer, he wanted to say sorry for the way Feon had acted he didn't like the silence between the hunters and he could sense that she didn't like it ether.**

**He opened the door, the room was empty, he saw that someone was in the bath room; he walked to the bathroom knocking on the bathroom door.**

"**Who is it?" He heard Lisa ask from in the bathroom**

"**Wa'rof" He simply replied**

"**Come in" **

"**No I can't your in the bathroom!" Wa'rof said blushing**

"**I am not bare, come in" He heard Lisa laugh**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to bother you" Wa'rof said as coming in to the bathroom.**

"**It's fine, what do you want?" Lisa asked not laughing anymore.**

"**I wanted to say sorry for my hunters actions for it was not honorable but he has a bit of an attitude problem." Wa'rof couldn't believe he was saying sorry to an ooman, okay maybe she wasn't really an ooman, but she still looked like one.**

"**It's okay; just don't let it happen again." She knew by the look in his eyes he didn't like the idea of saying sorry to an ooman.**

**Even if she wasn't really a 100 ooman, she was brought up as a Yautja and she followed their rules and not the ooman's. **

**She watched as he nodded and walked away, he could understand the way he felt about her, if she had to apologize to an ooman, she wouldn't do it, she hated ooman's, she knew that they were dishonorable, at least her mind was at rest as she knew that her mother was a well know honorable hunter even thought she was ooman, sadly her mother had died short after her birth on a hunt after the Xeno's. Yet her father never took another mate so she was the only child.**

**Her clan respected her even thought she was part ooman, she had proven her self to them over and over again and they had no reason to doubt her, she had even joined in hunts after the ooman's.**

**She took her armor off and got in to her bed and fell fast asleep.**

**The next Morning**

**Lisa woke up looking at the light that came through her window, it was time to go on the hunt, she sprang up grabbed her armor and putted in on along with her shoulder canon, wrist blade, spear, medicomb and so on. She tied her hair back up and walked out of the ship.**

**The ships were near each other, they weren't big, more like babies of the mother ships. **

**Lisa walked over to Felix and Jen'sh they both had there armor on and their weapons, they knew as well as she that they were going on a nice little hunt today. Xan, Feon and Wa'rof had their armor on and their weapons by them.**

"**Jen'sh" Lisa laughed, trying to get his attention away from the photo of his mate, Thija, She was a beautiful Light predator , Jen'sh and Thija had bin together for the last 7 years, and they had four offspring.**

"**Yes Sir." Jen'sh answered, as putting the photo of his mate away.**

**Lisa smiled with a little laugh in her throat. "Were going on the hunt today, please do tell Wa'rof and his hunters to get prepared" **

**Jen'sh Laughed with his captain he knew very well that this was not the time to miss his mate and offspring. Lisa knew his family very well, they were all very close.**

**Jen'sh nodded and walked over to Wa'rof and his hunters.**

"**Were going on, a little hunt, are you ready sit?" Felix said **

**Wa'rof was very surprised, this older hunter had called him Sir, and there was no doubt that he was well mannered and trained.**

"**Yes Jen'sh, thank you we are ready." Wa'rof said, looking at his men signaling that their going for a hunt.**

**Xan and Feon stood up, walking to their captain. Then the thought hit Xan, he didn't know what they were hunting.**

"**Jen'sh, what are we hunting?" Xan asked **

**Wa'rof could hear Jen'sh laugh slightly and then saying.**

"**Just wait and see, I know you'll like it."**

**Before Xan could ask another question, he saw Felix walked up behind Jen'sh, then saying to Wa'rof and his hunters.**

"**Follow our captain please; she knows were the prey it."**

**Jen'sh and Felix then turned around and waked to their captain.**

**Wa'rof hissed at the idea of following a ooman, and that she was going to lead them, but signaled his hunters to follow her, she was the only one who knew were they prey was, so he didn't have much a choice.**

**Lisa looked at the tree's above her and said to Wa'rof, "We will have to get there by jumping by tree's will that be a problem for you or your hunters?" **

**She heard Feon's voice hit the air in anger. "No ooman, we are Yautja, we can jump better and faster than you ooman's!" He said at her hissing.**

**Feon was getting really pissed of at this ooman who did she think she was? She was just a puny half breed; just because she was half Yautja didn't make her one of them. She was disgusting, a half bread ooman, a disgrace to their clan and to all Yautja; she didn't even look like one of them. She had a nose, lips and white shin.**

**She only had view things that made her a bit like the Yautja; yeah she was strong and had sharp claws and teeth.**

**Lisa turned around, she was disgusted and this Yautja, what did he think she couldn't jump, oh she wanted to kill Feon right there, but she knew that if she did kill Feon that it would cause a war between the clans.**

**She hissed back at Feon saying "Just follow me." She then jumped up to a tree, short after she saw Jen'sh and Felix follow her up to the trees. Wa'rof then signaled his warriors to follow her, then he jumped on one of the trees as well.**

**Lisa continued to leap form tree to tree. Now and then she had to slow down since some of the warriors weren't as fast as the other. **

**Wa'rof looked at her in surprise, he could not believe how well and fast she jumped he could see that Xan had problems keeping up; he could keep up easy though.**

**Then Lisa suddenly stopped signaling every one to be very silent.**

**Wa'rof climbed up to her, he could see that she was staring at something, He looked down at what she was staring at, and down on the ground there was a huge 10 foot creature with long hair, razor sharp teeth and gigantic claws. **

**Was this their hunt there was only one of these things.**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa who was now smiling, "Lisa, you have to be joking me there are only one, you really weren't joking when you said a little hunt!"**

**Lisa laughed slightly at Wa'rof and then said white a smile, "No, this is a Berany, or as ooman's say were wolf, around that corner there are about 30 of these." Lisa said as pointing to a corner showing that they will go there. **

**Wa'rof stared back at the creature this was going to be fun, 30 of these creatures; this was going to be a great opportunity to watch Lisa fight.**

**Wa'rof had not yet seen Lisa fight and the only way he was going to respect this ooman was if she could fight, the small struggle that Lisa had against Feon wasn't enough to prove to him, that Lisa was a great warrior.**

**The other Yautja then came to Wa'rof and Lisa, who were both staring down at this creature. Feon then looked down at the creature.**

**Feon broke in to a small laugh and then asked Wa'rof, "Is this are hunt?"**

**Wa'rof looked at Feon knowing that he was thinking the same as he did before he fount there were 30 of these. **

"**Not really there are about 30 more around that corner." Wa'rof said pointing at the corner.**

**Wa'rof looked as he saw Feon's eye's go wide, but then quickly took his eye's back to Lisa who was now leaping on to another tree. Lisa jumped on to the tree and then slowly climbed off, of the tree.**

**When she hit the ground softly, and cloaked her self, she signaled the other to do the same. **

**Feon cloaked him self and then slowly climbed down the tree, he softly hit the floor, and walked sneaked around the corner, his eyes widened as he saw all these creatures, he started to think of all these creatures this was going to be a lot of fun, and maybe the ooman female would die, that would just make it a lot better. **

**Feon felt a poke in his ribs, as he saw Xan was pointing to the ooman female who was counting down softly.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Lisa then materialized and ran her spear right trough one of the creature's leg, the creature then turned around and screamed in pain and then slammed Lisa is to a tree.**

**Lisa quickly came up and yanked out her disk and drove it right trough the creatures head. The Berany's head fell right of its head and Lisa laughed at the body falling down with the head.**

**Wa'rof then quickly asked her before she could run off.**

"**Why did you uncloak?" Wa'rof asked looking as the small marks on her back that she got as hitting the tree.**

"**They can still see you, it won't help." Lisa screamed at him as running to another one of these creatures.**

**Wa'rof then materialized and told his hunters to do the tame they were just wasting their energy. **

**The hunter's ran to the pack of Berany's starting to attack them.**

**Wa'rof killed one of them, by driving his spear right trough its head.**

**Feon killed one, by blasting the creature with his shoulder cannon.**

**Xan killed one, by using his net to chop the creature in a lot of peaches.**

**Lisa killed one by breaking its neck, she had ran to it jumped on its back and turned its head with full mite.**

**Felix killed one, by using his spear as well.**

**Jen'sh killed one, by driving his wrist blade trough it's hard.**

**Lisa was holding her own really well but then four Berany's came to her surrounding her, she started to panic her hunter's were far away and there was no way that they could get here fast enough.**

**She got out her net gun and trapped one of them, but just as the though that she was getting out of this three more came after her, this was not good she was surrounded my six of these creatures, she thought about getting out her spear gun, but then she remember that is dose nothing to them, she did the first thing that came to her mind and shot one of the creatures with her shoulder canon, but that was not a good idea she had misted and shot a tree away the creature had moved away to fast. And now she was getting backed in to a corner the grabbed out her spear. Well if she was going to die, she was going down with a fight.**

**She looked behind her, she was now standing next to a hill and there was no way out, unless she goes trough these creatures. She ran to one of the creatures and shot it with her shoulder canon, and stabbed the other one in the head, she looked as two creatures fell down dead. **

**But it didn't help she was still surrounded by four other, she was back were she had started.**

**But now she was up against the hill, she closed her eye's telling herself she was going to have to fight to the death, but just as she opened her eye's she saw Wa'rof jumping over one of the creatures.**

**He laughed at her asking her, "Need some help?"**

**She turned to him was he an idiot he had just signed his own death contract he was surrounded as well.**

"**You are an idiot, you have just signed your own death, now were both surrounded.**

**Wa'rof laughed at her again and just said, "You take the two on the left I will take the two on the right.**

**She just nodded and ran to the two on the left. Slicing the one with her wrist blade and blasting the other with her shoulder canon, she turned to see that Wa'rof had used his net gun on the one and had ripped the other ones head of.**

**Lisa just looked at him, he was a good hunter no dought. Hell He had just saved Lisa's life.**

"**Where are our captains?" Feon asked Jen'sh who was slicing another Berany's head off.**

**Jen'sh stared at Feon taking a few minutes to reply. "I think that your captain went to search for Lisa."**

**Xan looked at Feon's angry face and asked him "Why are you so angry Feon?"**

**Feon looked at his friend and replied, "Well why the hell would, Wa'rof care about Lisa? Is he going soft? If the ooman died let her die!"**

**Xan looked at Feon, and thought about it for a moment and then said confident.**

"**Well He probably just wants to make sure that she doesn't go and make trouble, he probably doesn't trust her!"**

**Feon took in what he said and nodded then he called Felix and Jen'sh to come over to his side.**

**Jen'sh walked over to Feon and asked what he wanted but not in the most welcoming way.**

"**Let's go find out captains!" Feon told his follow Yautja.**

**Everyone nodded and they went in the way that they last saw Wa'rof went.**

**After a while the other Yautja saw them, Feon just stared at Wa'rof and Lisa, Wa'rof was laughing at Lisa, Feon stepped closer to find out what was going on.**

**He hear Wa'rof laughing like crazy, then he hear Lisa shout at his to stop laughing but Wa'rof couldn't spot laughing no matter how much he tried.**

**Jen'sh and Felix could not figure out what the hell is happening to Lisa she was getting really red in her face the last time that happened, was when another Yautja had walked in on her while she was in the bathroom taking a bath, and normally after she got that red in her face she slapped who ever made her go red, she had told him once it is when she gets really embarrassed, but why would she get embarrassed before Wa'rof.**

**Feon when walked closer and heard Lisa shouting at him "Why is it so funny to you!"**

**But Wa'rof didn't reply immediately he was so busy trying to stop laughing at her.**

**Then when he got his breath back he said. "The way you looked at me when you though you were going to die, I have nev…" Wa'rof couldn't finish his sentence because he started to laugh again.**

**Then Feon heard Lisa shout again. "You have nev, what?"**

**Wa'rof was trying to stop laughing again finally when he did he said to her "I have never seen a face what funny in my whole life." **

**She then started to blush even more crossed her arms in anger.**

**Feon then walked over to Wa'rof who was almost on the ground laughing, when Wa'rof saw his hunter walk to him he stopped laughing, behind Feon was Felix, Xan and Jen'sh they all looked confused while Feon just plainly looked pist. **

**Wa'rof came to his feet and smiled at Feon and said, "I took you long enough!"**

**Feon looked at Wa'rof and hissed at him, "I didn't want to bother your bonding with the ooman; it looked like you had so much fun!"**

**Wa'rof knew that Feon couldn't handle the fact that he didn't want to kill the ooman as much as Feon did, but he didn't care he just hissed back at Feon. "Keep your Mouth shut or I will shut it for you!"**

**Feon knew that Wa'rof was not one for empty threats and when he said that he would shut his mouth for him that would mean that Wa'rof would kill him if he said one wrong word. So Feon just nodded and walked away from the angry Wa'rof.**

**Felix walked over to Lisa and asked her why she was so red in her face.**

**Lisa just stared at him, angry and didn't reply. **

**Jen'sh signaled Felix not to ask anymore about it, she was clearly not in the mood to talk about it, and he knew very well pissing her any more off would not be a good thing.**

**Wa'rof then smiled at Lisa and took his eyes back to the angry, confused and pissed off hunters. Wa'rof then looked up to the sky it was getting late the hunt had bin on for way to long and all the Berany's where dead no dought. He then looked back at Lisa and asked her, "Is the hunt over, and are we going back to the camp now?"**

**Lisa just smiled slightly and relied to Wa'rof, "Yes the hunt is over for today and we mite and well go back to the camp, its getting dark anyway."**

**Wa'rof and Lisa signaled there hunters that there going back to the camp.**

**They took the short way back to the camp they all were hungry and wanted to eat really badly.**

**Back at the Camp**

**All of the Yautja had some wounds, some worst that others but most of there wounds where rather small.**

**Xan had almost broken his arm, but luckily it was only scared, he had got it from one of the Berany's, the creature had picked him up by his arm and thrown him against a tree. He also had some marks on his back from when he hit the tree.**

**Feon had a fractured rib, he got that from one of the Berany's that had hit him in the stomach with its head. The thing had knocked his wind out.**

**Felix had two deep scrap marks on his arm, from when one of the Berany's had gotten its claws on Felix's arm. Luckily it wasn't that bad or painful.**

**Jen'sh had a fractured rib as well and he had claw marks on his right leg, he had gotten the marks when one of the Berany's had clawed his leg and hit his full force in the stomach.**

**Wa'rof had only a deep gash on his back, he got that mark from when he turned his back of one on the Berany's, but he paid for that mistake.**

**Lisa had a couple more marks than the others, the had a claw mark on her right shoulder and a claw mark on her right leg as well as a claw mark on her back.**

**(I believe that you can imagine how that happened.) But worst of all she had a broken pride she had never before bin laughed at the way that Wa'rof had laughed at her.**

**When they reached the camp, the hunters got to the medical lab in there space ships. Lisa, Felix and Jen'sh went to their ship and Wa'rof, Feon and Xan went to their ship.**

**After a while Wa'rof and his hunters were all alright.**

**Wa'rof wanted to check if Lisa was okay he walked over to there ship and went inside there ship was moderately the same as theirs so he had a pretty good idea where the medical lab was. **

**He went inside the medical lab and found that Lisa was sitting there on the steel table alone she looked a little pale and she was talking to her self.**

**Wa'rof was getting a bit worried she was really pail.**

"**Are you okay?" Wa'rof asked gentle. **

**Lisa sprung up at the sound of his voice and fell her vision go a bit blurry.**

"**I am fine, what the hell are you doing here?" Lisa shouted at her she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction to show that she was hurt, she didn't tell the other's but she had much deeper marks than they knew, that is why she asked them to leave her alone. **

**Wa'rof walked to her and saw that she had trouble standing.**

**Lisa saw as a Wa'rof walked to her, she had trouble seeing anything all she could see was his figure coming closer.**

"**Leave me alo…" Lisa couldn't even finish her sentence, her whole world went black and she fell to the ground.**

**Wa'rof pov**

**I can't understand what is this ooman Female's problem, I just want to help her she looked really ill, and now she is being so rude, I will never understand Females.**

**Wa'rof took a step forward to Lisa then she shouted at him to leave her alone but before she could finish her sentence she had tell to the ground.**

**Wa'rof looked at her she was laying on the ground out cold. Then he started to think.**

'**How can she be so weak, she had only had a few little marks, Felix told him that she said that she feels fine, but then why would she pass out?'**

**He didn't have time to figure out the answers, he had to help her and quick.**

**He picked her up and putted her down when he let her lay down on the steel table, he took his hand out under her back and let her lay on the table.**

**He was still trying to figure out what to do, when something on his hands got his attention. He looked at his hands there was Yautja blood on it. He looked at him self his marks were bandaged up he wasn't bleeding. 'The ooman she is half Yautja then this must be her blood.' The thought went trough his mind. He lifted her up, and looked at her back he saw green glowing blood drip out of her armor.**

**He turned her around slowly trying not to harm her body any more.**

**He would have to take of her armor to be able to look at the mark.**

'**Lisa is going to kill me for this, but its better than letting her die.'**

**He started to take off some of her armor, but in the way that he could not see her breast. He took the armor off that covered her back.**

**He looked in horror she had a very deep claw mark on her back, the claw mark was very close to her heart.**

**She was loosing blood fast he had to do something before she died.**

**He got some of the oils that he was familiar with and cleaned the wound, it was very deep he wound have to stitch it up.**

**He had never done this before but it was time to learn.**

**He took some of the stuff that he had seen other hunters used when they got these bad marks. After 3 minutes it had stopped bleeding and it was closed.**

**He bandaged her wound, but there was still one problem she needed blood to be able to live. He took one of the Yautja blood packs. He was really happy that she was half Yautja now. He took a needle and started to let the blood go in to her veins.**

**He then took of her armor and tried his best not to look at her breasts, but one or two times he couldn't resist.**

**After he had taken off all her armor and cleaned all her wounds and bandaged them he putted a blanked over her and left the medical room.**

**He went out side to Felix and Jen'sh who were cleaning there trophy's.**

**End of pov.**

** .**

**Felix and Jen'sh watched as Wa'rof wake to them, he looked rely mad.**

**He came up to them and roared at them.**

**Felix and Jen'sh stood up quickly they had no idea why Wa'rof so mad.**

**Jen'sh then walked in front of Felix the younger hunter.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" Jen'sh roared back at Wa'rof**

**Wa'rof was so mad that he wanted to rip Jen'sh head off.**

"**Your captain almost died and you're here cleaning your trophies, did you plan to add her to your trophy wall?" Wa'rof roared at then furious.**

**Jen'sh looked at him very confused. "What are you talking about, our captain is fine!"**

**Wa'rof was just getting pissed at this hunter. "Yes, now she is, after I had to save her, are you blind or did you just not see the mark on her back?"**

**Felix then came in front. "Mark on her back?"**

**Wa'rof was tiered of trying to make then understand so he grabbed the younger hunter by the craw and pulled him in to their ship, Jen'sh followed.**

**Wa'rof took them to the medical lab and showed them there capital, she was hooked up to a blood transfer devise, and had a blanket on her and she was out cold. **

**Jen'sh looked at Wa'rof and asked him "How did this happen?"**

**Wa'rof looked at Jen'sh now that they believe him he will explain.**

"**Your captain had a claw mark, on her back, I came in here to make sure that she was alright and to say sorry for laughing at her, nut when I came here she was all alone and she was pale in the face. And then she tried yelling at me, but passed out."**

**Felix looked in horror and then asked Wa'rof.**

"**How did you fix her wound your not a doctor, Xan is."**

**Wa'rof looked at the young warrior. "I had to take of her armor and stitch her back up and give her blood there was no time for calling Xan."**

**Jen'sh nodded and then thanked Wa'rof for what he had done.**

**Wa'rof calmed down and told them why he had laughed at her in the field.**

**They started to laugh.**

**They sat there in front of the medical lab waiting for Lisa to wake up.**

**End of Chapter two**

**By DalouA Drakehart**

**Thanx for the review Yautja, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one and please review**


	3. Chapter three falling in love

**Dear Anonymous, thank you for your review and here is chapter tree, I hope its not to corny hope you like it and please review**

**Chapter 3 **

**Falling in love**

**Lisa started to open her eyes and look around, her eyes were still a bit blurry, her body felt a lot better than when she passed out, then she relished she had passed out!**

**She felt her body was warm, but something on her arm felt weird, she waited a couple of second for her vision to clear, then she looked at her arm, there was a needle in it but it had a long tube with Yautja blood in it, she looked up and saw that the bag of blood was almost empty.**

**She could feel that she had a blanket over her she slowly sat up, he vision went a bit blurry but quickly went back to normal, as she sat up, she felt the cold air of the ship hit her back. She stared to get goose bumps. She looked around she was in the medical lab, she looked down on her shoulder, were she had a small bandage, but then something else caught her eye, she was BARE! **

'**What the hell is going on, first Wa'rof laughed at me, now he tries to save me, and should I even add that he undressed ME!' Lisa was not happy at all about this thought.**

**She saw that she was still lying on the table that she sat on before she had passed out, she looked around every were for her armor it was gone, this really got her steam blowing.**

**She stood up and walked out of the medical lab, she needed to find her armor and her weapons.**

**As she walked trough the door she almost tripped over Felix's arm he was sleeping on the floor next to the medical lab, but he was not alone next to him was Jen'sh and on the other side of the door was Wa'rof.**

**Her heard skipped a beat when she heard that Wa'rof was purring.**

'**They must have waited for me to wake up, I can understand that my hunters are here but why Wa'rof, maybe I should ask him.'**

**She bended down, she still held her blanket tightly; she looked at Wa'rof's mandibles they were moving slowly up and down. He was real cute when he slept.**

**She slowly put her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Wa'rof wake up its Lisa."**

**Wa'rof heard here voice and slowly opened his eyes moving his right mandible up and down staring at her.**

**Wa'rof pov**

**I was dreaming of my home planet, when I heard my name being called out and I looked in to the most beautiful eye's I have ever seen in my life, I had fallen in them for only a couple of seconds but it seemed like a life time.**

**Then I realised that I was looking at Lisa, she looked so beautiful, her hair was loose and she had colour in her cheeks and her lips were a light pink, but here eyes were even more beautiful than anything else.**

"**Wa'rof, are you awake?" I heard her say my name, her voice echoed in my head, the way she had said my name. **

**I felt like I was on the 9th cloud. **

**End of pov.**

**Wa'rof slowly started to awake, Lisa could see that he was looking at her in a strange way, but she just blew it off.**

**Wa'rof started to stand up, but to his surprise she gave him her hand and helped him up, at that moment he didn't mind her helping him.**

**He moved his left mandible and his right mandible up, to form a smile.**

**Wa'rof then looked at her; he had forgotten to put her armour by the table, which must be why she is still holding the blanket. **

**Wa'rof looked at her and then asked her. "How are you feeling?"**

**Lisa's pov.**

'**I can't believe he is so nice to me, and the way he smiled at me, what am I thinking I can't fall for him, he doesn't even like me, but his eyes there so different from my comrades, he is so different, I mean so what if he had laughed at me, Lisa stop kidding your self and just answer him.'**

**End of pov.**

**Lisa snapped out of her daze and looked at Wa'rof and smiled again. "Well I feel a bit naked, but other than that I feel all right."**

**Wa'rof laughed at her again but not to loud he didn't want to wake Felix and Jen'sh.**

"**Why are you laughing at me again?" Lisa said looking in to his eyes again, god she loved the way he laughed, even if he was laughing at her.**

**Wa'rof smiled at her again and then replied. "You pull the most funny faces and I can't help but laugh, I don't mean to offend you, sorry if I did." Wa'rof said looking back in to her eyes the last thing he wanted to do now is make her mad.**

**Lisa smiled at him and then calmly said. "Don't worry about it I shouldn't be so offended ether I mean, I can pull funny faces, wane see?"**

**Lisa laughed at her self.**

**Wa'rof looked at her and then smiled and said. "You can pull more funny faces? If you can, please do."**

**Lisa though of the most funny face that she could do, then she got it, she putted both her hand next for her face and pulled her skin down, this made her face go wrinkly then she stuck out her tongue. **

**Wa'rof looked at her for a second or two, and then he burst out in laughter.**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof who was holding his stomach and laughing then she started to laugh with him.**

**After about five minutes they calmed down and stopped laughing.**

**Lisa then looked Wa'rof in the eyes and asked him. "Do you know where my armour is?"**

**Wa'rof nodded and asked her to follow him.**

**He went to her room and told her. "In your room I fixed the armour as well."**

**She looked at him and thanked him for all him effort and then walked to her room to get dressed.**

**Wa'rof waited outside for Lisa to finish, Lisa was taking very long and Wa'rof was getting impatient. But then he heard the door hiss and Lisa came out.**

**Lisa came out of the door and gave Wa'rof a hug, Lisa held on him for a couple on second then let go, Wa'rof looked at her in surprise and asked, "What was that for?"**

**Lisa smiled and looked, straight up and him and in his amber eyes.**

"**For making me smile, for fixing my armour, for saving my life more than once."**

**Wa'rof smiled at her and looked her in the eyes and gave get a hug, but in the process he picked her up.**

**Lisa felt his strong arms around her body, as he lifted her up in the air, it wasn't a bad feeling. He held on to her for a couple of seconds, but it felt like forever. Then he slowly put her down.**

**Lisa smiled at him and asked, "What was that for?"**

**Wa'rof didn't know what to say, he just did that, because he wanted her in him arms a couple of seconds. Then he thought of something to say. **

"**For being alive, and hugging me." Wa'rof knew it was a stupid reason, but at least it was a reason.**

**Lisa started to laugh, then she said still looking in him eyes.**

"**Well, it's a reason; do you think we should wake up Felix and Jen'sh?"**

**Wa'rof turned his head, and looked at the two sleeping hunters; he then looked back at Lisa and laughed. "No, I think their a bit sleepy. You know this planet well right?"**

**Lisa laughed at his comment about her hunters, and then answered his question. **

"**Yes, very well, why?"**

**Wa'rof twitched his upper right mandible in excitement. "Will you show me around?"**

**Lisa knew that he was excited, after all these years around Yautja, she knew what it mend, when they twitched, or moved their mandibles up and down.**

**Lisa smiled at Wa'rof and said, "Okay, but I get to lead, I don't want you getting lost."**

**Wa'rof nodded and laughed at Lisa.**

**Both Lisa and Wa'rof got their weapons and armour on, just encase they ran in to some unexpected trouble.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof slowly and softly sneaked past Felix and Jen'sh, they wanted to make sure that nobody knew that they were leaving.**

**Wa'rof felt like a little cub again, he could still remember his first hunt, not that it was really a hunt, and they were at his grandfather's palace.**

**Wa'rof was only 9 and his little brother, Sanst was only 7, they had dares each other to see who will be the better hunter; they had to get one of their grandfather's dreadlocks. With out getting caught. Sanst got caught, and Wa'rof didn't and he got the dreadlock, so he had won, he was so proud and his brother had looked up at him ever since then.**

**Wa'rof snapped back and saw that Lisa was calling him to hurry up.**

**Wa'rof followed Lisa still outside.**

**As they went outside they saw that Xan was awake, and that he was walking there way. Lisa quickly picked up a stick and trough it to the tree's opposite from them.**

**Xan turned around quickly and ran to the trees.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof ran fast, but made sure they didn't make to much racket, to let Xan know that they were there.**

**Okay maybe they were the Captains but it made every thing so much more fun.**

**They ran to a tree close to Xan and jumped on it.**

**Lisa jumped fast from tree to tree and Wa'rof followed.**

**They got away from the Camp quietly and safely. **

**When Lisa stopped she jumped off, of the tree and landed fast on the ground, Wa'rof did the same. They looked each other in the eyes and started to laugh like crazy.**

**Nether of them had this much fun in years.**

**Lisa loved the way that Wa'rof laughed, even though it was a bit creepy some times, she knew that he was enjoying him self, as was she.**

**Lisa wanted to take Wa'rof to the most beautiful place that she knew on this planet.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof walked about a km, and then Lisa stopped and she felt Wa'rof bumping in to her, almost knocking her over.**

**Wa'rof looked at her making sure she doesn't fall over. **

"**Why did you stop?" Wa'rof asked her.**

**Lisa just smiled. "Close your eye's, and take my hand."**

**Wa'rof put his head to the one side in confusion. "Why?"**

**Lisa just smiled and him again and took his hand.**

"**Close your eye's, and trust me."**

**Wa'rof closed his eyes.**

**Wa'rof pov.**

'**When Lisa told me to close my eyes they first time, I was confused, but when she took my hand and told me to trust her, I did.'**

'**Lisa took my hand and made me walk slowly down a path, she told me when to duck for a tree branch, or when to watch my step, I felt save in her care."**

**End of pov.**

**Lisa walked over to a huge waterfall, she smiled at Wa'rof and said.**

"**Open your eye's and tell me what you think."**

**Wa'rof slowly opened his eyes; he was looking at a huge beautiful waterfall.**

**The rocks were glowing in the moonlight, this planet had four moons. **

**Wa'rof looked at the water it was clear with a touch of moonlight on it.**

**Wa'rof smiled at Lisa and said. "It's beautiful."**

**Lisa smiled at Wa'rof, and then dragged him to one of the rocks that were close to the water. Lisa sat down on the rock and asked Wa'rof to join her.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof sat on the rock and stared at the moon light. **

**Then Lisa looked at Wa'rof and asked him a question.**

"**Why did you come and check up on me, I told Felix to tell everyone that I was fine."**

**Wa'rof took a couple of seconds to answer, he was still staring at the moon, he then turned his head to Lisa. "I wanted to apologise for laughing at you, on the hunt, you looked really pissed of."**

**Lisa smiled at Wa'rof and said. "Well, I am glad that you came."**

**Wa'rof smiled back at Lisa and said. "Yeah me to, but I have to say that I was shocked, when I saw you had green blood, I though yours would be red."**

**Lisa laughed at Wa'rof. "I bet you just forgot that I was half Yautja."**

**Wa'rof laughed at him self and then said. "I won't be forgetting anytime soon."**

**Just then Lisa stood up and asked Wa'rof to do the same.**

**Wa'rof looked at her and stranded up.**

**Lisa looked at him, "Close your eyes."**

**Wa'rof looked at her strange but closed him eyes.**

**Then Lisa said to him with a evil grin. "Don't trust me now."**

**Wa'rof got a strange expression on his face and then caught what she meant, he was standing on a rock next to the water, and she was going to push him in.**

**Just then he felt her soft hands on his chest.**

'**If I am going down then she's coming with." Wa'rof had a evil grin on his face.**

**Lisa looked at his smile, it was different than before, but she didn't care she was going to let the hunter take a bath.**

**Just as the pushed him back wards she saw that he grabbed her waist and was taking her down with him.**

**splash**

**Wa'rof was still holding Lisa in his arms; the water came till just above his waist.**

**He let Lisa go and she fell in the water. She came up from the water, she looked at hi angry; the water came till just under her shoulders.**

**Wa'rof laughed at her. It took her a couple of seconds before she started to laugh again.**

"**Okay, okay I am sorry for pushing you in to the water, but did you have to take me with?" Lisa said smiling.**

**Wa'rof laughed at her. "Well yes, I thought that you would like to cool of a bit."**

**Wa'rof laughed at her again.**

**Lisa then went under water.**

**Wa'rof looked around, 'what is she up to now.' He thought.**

**Just then he felt her grab his feet and pull him under.**

**Lisa came up and took a deep breath, starting to laugh at Wa'rof ho came up and had some plants on him head.**

**Wa'rof looked at her funny then he felt something on his head.**

**He rubbed the plants of his head and was smiling at Lisa and then started to laugh with her.**

**After a couple of water fights and talking for a while, Lisa saw the time it was 4 am.**

**Lisa smiled at Wa'rof and said. "Time to head back and get some sleep?"**

**Wa'rof nodded, and they started to walk back to the camp.**

**When they got near the camp Wa'rof and Lisa split up and went to their ships.**

**As Lisa went to her ship she saw that Feon was walking to her.**

**Lisa was not in the mood for on of Feon's fits.**

**Feon walked up to her and hissed at her.**

"**GO away!" Lisa yelled at Feon. **

**She could see that he was looking for trouble.**

"**What are you going to do, your nothing more that a half bread ooman, your disgusting and your father's a fool to have ever mated with something to ugly and disgusting. And what came out of it a disgusting ooman, with a attitude problem, who has no respect for her superiors." **

**Lisa slowly turned her head to Feon. The started to drift away.**

'**What the hell is this hunters problem, I want to kill his sorry ass, but sadly I can't, oh how I wish I could have him for a hunt all alone.'**

**She slowly walked to Feon and smiled, Feon couldn't understand why she was smiling at him.**

**She slowly said to him in a very friendly manner, "Good night."**

**Feon stared at her confused, when he realised what she meant it was too late, She have punched Feon in the face making him see stars and his vision went black.**

**Lisa smiled at Feon and Said. "Sweat dreams."**

**She then walked away she went straight to her bedroom she was very tired.**

**Xan saw as Lisa punched Feon' s lights out and laughed, he could still remember the last person that did that was Wa'rof's father, the high Elder Riwort.**

**Lisa walked in to her bedroom locked the door, and went in to her bathroom, her day had bin bad, yet totally wonderful. **

**She knew who was the reason it was wonderful, Wa'rof they had such a great time at the waterfall. Wa'rof was so nice to her and he was so kind to her she could not believe that she though that he was an idiot at a time, the only thing that she was worried about is the fact that, she might be falling in love with him.**

**They could never be together, she was only half Yautja, and she didn't look like a Yautja and even though she grew up around them, she was never really a Yautja.**

**Lisa could still remember when she was a young cub that the other cubs made fun of the fact that she looked different; she got in to a lot of trouble for beating up the other cubs.**

**She learned to fight long before the other Yautja, and there for she was much stronger than them. And with her mother not around there was nobody like her so she was all alone.**

**Wa'rof pov.**

'**My day was great, well if you take the part out where I had to save Lisa's life, well I think it happened for a reason, I mean it brought us closer, and I think of her as one of us now, its not like she chose not to have mandibles and I think she looked cure with out them, Wa'rof what are you thinking, you're a hunter you can't fall in love, plus she properly wants to be with one of her mother's kind so she can fit in more.'**

**Wa'rof was sitting by his trophy's and cleaning some of the Berany's skulls after he had cleaned most of the skulls, he went to his bedroom it was almost 5 am he needed to get some sleep.**

**End of pov**

**That morning **

**Feon woke up in his own bed, Xan must have carried him back to his bed, Feon stood up and saw that he was still wearing his armour, Feon walked out the ship, he saw that Xan, Felix and Jen'sh were talking it seemed like a welcoming conversation.**

**Feon walked over to Xan, as they saw hey was walking to them they started to laugh.**

**Xan then asked Feon. "How do you feel is the bump better?"**

**Feon just roared at Xan and then asked Felix. "What were you talking about; please don't tell me it was about me."**

**Felix looked at Feon and saw that he had a small bump on his cheek, and let out a grin. "No we were talking about why are captain's are still sleeping."**

**Jen'sh then came in front of Felix and smiled. "They both only came to bed very early this morning."**

**Feon hissed in anger. "Don't tell me Wa'rof was out with that ooman!"**

**Xan laughed at Feon. Felix then said. "Looks like they had a hunt with out us, but they came back with no skulls."**

**Feon hissed again, he didn't like the sound of this, why was Wa'rof even talking to the ooman, never mind hanging out with her.**

**Just then they saw Wa'rof come out of the ship.**

"**Morning you all are early up." Wa'rof said moving his mandibles up and down as he yawned. **

**Feon then walked over to Wa'rof and roared at him.**

"**Where you out, with the ooman?"**

**Wa'rof didn't seem to even bother to roar at him, he just looked at him and laughed.**

"**Sorry for not waking you guy's up, but we thought that you wouldn't mis us."**

**Feon roared at Wa'rof, but then soon he saw that Wa'rof just walked past him and to the other hunters.**

**Feon was getting pissed.**

**Wa'rof laughed out load when he heard that Lisa had hit Feon out cold.**

"**That must be why he is in such a bad mood."**

**They continued to laugh.**

**Then Wa'rof turned his head and saw that Lisa was coming out of the ship.**

**Wa'rof walked over to her and saw that she was not in her armour but in her night clothes.**

"**Why aren't you wearing your armour?" Wa'rof said looking at her in a weird way. **

**Lisa smiled at him and then just said. "I am too exhausted to fight now."**

**Lisa then saw Wa'rof laughing, but behind him she saw, Feon was walking to her.**

**When Feon came to her he pushed Wa'rof out of the way and roared at her.**

**Wa'rof was about to push Feon back but then he saw that Lisa told him to back away.**

**Wa'rof took a step back, he couldn't understand what she was trying to do, she didn't even have her armour on and she had no weapons. **

**Feon hissed at her then shouted at her. "How dare you hit me you filthy ooman."**

**Lisa stared at him them answered him back. "Boy, didn't you wake us grumpy."**

**Lisa laughed at him.**

**Feon was royally pissed of right now. He took a step closer to her and pushed her.**

**Lisa almost fell over, now she was getting pissed as well.**

**Feon roared at her again, that was the last thing, now she was getting very pissed.**

**Feon pointed his finger at her and said something that she could not make out. **

**Lisa grabbed his hand, and twisted his arm behind his back. In the process she fractured his arm.**

**Feon yelled out in pain, and Wa'rof and the others were astounded that she could be so fast and that she got it right to fracture Feon's arm so easily. They heard the bone snap in Feon's arm.**

**Lisa then dropped Feon on the ground, Feon was yelling in pain and calling Lisa names that I can't say in a public story.**

**Xan wanted to laugh but he knew he would pay for it later if he did, he took Feon to the medical lab. Wa'rof walked over to Lisa.**

**Lisa hold in her breath she was sure that Wa'rof was going to shout at her for hurting his hunter.**

**Wa'rof took a step closer to her and patted her on the shoulder.**

"**Feon doesn't learn easily, but I think that did the trick."**

**Lisa laughed, she couldn't believe that he didn't shout at her, but she didn't mind that he took it good.**

**Wa'rof then picked up Lisa, he held her like a baby in his arms.**

**Felix and Jen'sh were staring at him. They laughed, they could see that Wa'rof wasn't about to harm her.**

**Wa'rof carried Lisa in to her Ship; he took her to her room, and slowly put her on her bed.**

**Lisa looked at him strange, but she was giggling as she was put down on the bed. **

"**Why did you bring my to my bed?" Lisa said giggling.**

**Wa'rof smiled at her and said. "You said you're tired, and you broke one of my warriors arms, so that means you're grumpy you need sleep."**

**Lisa smiled at Wa'rof and said to him. "I saw you yawn as well, so that means that you have to sleep as well, before you break my warrior's arms."**

**Wa'rof took in what she said and in the process he yawn, she had a point he was very tired. "I am going to go sleep as well."**

**Lisa though for a moment she wanted to say something but was not sure if it was a good idea, but she couldn't stop her self from saying it. "Well, the only way I will believe that you're sleeping is when I can see that you're sleeping."**

**Wa'rof knew what she was suggesting, but he wanted to hear her say it. "What are you suggesting?" **

**Lisa smiled and then said, "That you sleep next to me." Lisa couldn't believe that she had said that.**

**Lisa's bed was big enough to handle at least three Yautja so they wouldn't have to sleep right next to each other.**

**Wa'rof smiled and said. "Well, I guess if it will save one of my warrior's lives then I'll do it." Wa'rof was laughing at him self; he didn't mind the idea of sleeping next to Lisa.**

**Lisa moved up so that there was enough space for Wa'rof to lay down.**

**Wa'rof took a blanket and put it over him and laid down, but just as he laid down he saw Lisa pull the blanket off, of him and on to her. He then realised that he had taken Lisa's blanket. **

**He then smiled at Lisa and said, "Well looks like we will have to share a blanket."**

**Lisa smiled and nodded, she didn't mind at all she had more blankets under her bed but Wa'rof didn't have to know that.**

**Wa'rof moved closer to Lisa and took some of the blanket and put it over him.**

**He laid his head down on to the soft pillow, Lisa did the same, at least they had there own pillows.**

**Wa'rof fell asleep fast, in his sleep he pulled the blanket off, of Lisa, she growled and saw that he was fats a sleep, she then moved up close to him and laid her head on his chest, she was lying very close to Wa'rof, but she didn't mind at all, his body heat was nice and she didn't mind the fact that she could lay so close to him. **

**Lisa started to think. 'What are you doing girl, when he wakes up and sees that your so close to him he is going to freak, but then again I can just say that he took all the blanket and I was cold.'**

**As Lisa was running trough her thoughts she felt Wa'rof's arm come over her and pull her even closer to him, he had his arm around her waist and was purring.**

**Lisa smiled and went in to a deep slumber.**

**End of Chapter three**

**By DalouA Drakehart **

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

**Becoming mates**

**Dear ****StormRaven333**

**Thanks for your review I know that this chapter has spelling errors, but I will make sure that my sister Amaya (the one who wrote afraid of pink and girl power) checks my spelling, she seems to have a gift for spelling better that me… Hope you are happy with this chapter I know its corny and a bit fucked up, but don't worry I won't review my self promise… And anybody has any questions about this chapter please don't hesitate to ask, I know that some times I write confusing…**

**Anyway on with the story**

**Wa'rof slowly opened his eye's, his vision was a bit blurry but nothing h couldn't handle, he felt something warm on his chest, he slowly looked down and saw that, he was holding Lisa's waist and that she had her arm around his waist and her head on his chest. Wa'rof looked at her confused. 'Did I miss something?' he thought to him self and he saw that she was fast asleep; he looked out her window and saw that it was afternoon. **

**Wa'rof didn't want to sit up and wake her up, he wanted to find out how she ended up on his chest, this wasn't very normal for him. He looked at the blanket and saw that she was half open. He must have pulled her open when he was sleeping, but hoe did his arm end up around her waist. Then he remembered that he had a bad habit of holding stuff when he slept. **

**Something in his mind was not complaining about her being close to him, her body heat was very welcoming; he shook the thought out of his head. Then the thought hit him what if Feon saw then laying like this, that would be the last thing that he wanted, Feon would say that he wanted her for a mate and he would mock him for the rest of his life. 'Well the hell in with Feon, so what if I like her laying next to me, its not like were mates or anything, but I wouldn't mind having her for a mate' just as the though came Wa'rof shook his head, what was he thinking she would never take him for a mate.**

**Wa'rof then slowly sat up, trying not to wake Lisa. But his efforts failed and she slowly started to wake up, she looked up at Wa'rof and stared in his amber eyes.**

"**Well I see that you're awake." Lisa said yawning.**

"**Yes, sorry for taking the blanket, I do that some times when I sleep."**

"**Don't stress about it, I didn't mind your arm kept me just as warm and your chest is much nicer than my pillow." Lisa said laughing; she couldn't believe she was being so blunt.**

**Wa'rof stared at her for a second, she looked so beautiful, her hair was a bit messy but it looked nice, and he could see her curves, he nighty that see wore was silk so it showed all her curves.**

**Wa'rof then snapped out of his staring, when he realized that he was staring at her breasts. And that she had noticed.**

"**Sorry, I wasn't looking there, I was thinking, I mean I didn't realize that I was looking there, I mean…" Wa'rof was still trying to explain, when Lisa cut him of with her laughing.**

"**It's okay Wa'rof, plus you have undressed me before so don't stress about it." Lisa was laughing at him.**

**Lisa could see that Wa'rof's cheeks where going a slight green, he was blushing.**

**She then smiled and did something she wished that she didn't do, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.**

**That made him blush even more and made him feel very awkward. **

**Lisa then got out of the bed and smiled at Wa'rof and said. "You know your cure."**

**Wa'rof stared at her, did she just say that he is cure, that meant she liked him; Lisa walked to the bath room and got her armor on, and her weapons. **

**She came out of the bath room and saw that Wa'rof was putting his weapons on, and trying not to look at her, he was still a bit green in the cheeks.**

**Lisa walked over to Wa'rof and looked him in the eyes.**

"**Listen I am sorry I kissed you and said that you are cute, I didn't want you to feel weird, and I am sorry if I did."**

**Wa'rof looked at her she wasn't looking in his eye's anymore, she was looking at the ground, he putted his finger under her chin, and slowly pushed her chin up so that she could look him in the eye's, when there eye's met he told her something.**

"**I know you were only trying to be friendly and I am sorry if I made you feel bad about it, I don't mind." Wa'rof looked her in here eyes and slowly gave her a kiss with his inner mouth, using his mandibles to slowly rub the sides of her face.**

**She gladly returned the kiss, and they shared a couple of seconds in each others arms. Lisa could not believe this was happing, she had never in her life had a kiss, so this was her first, if every kiss was as nice as this one she wouldn't mind having much more, as long as it was with one certain Yautja.**

**Wa'rof then looked in Lisa's eyes and went down on his one knee. **

"**Lisa I know that this is sudden, but I believe that you are my life mate and I love you, so I am asking you, will you be my mate?"**

**Lisa was shocked at his question, she paused for a moment, she really liked Wa'rof and she would not mind spending much more time, with him. Lisa smiled at Wa'rof and said. **

"**Yes, I will be honored to be your mate, I love you." Lisa smiled hugging Wa'rof.**

**Wa'rof hugged her back and lifted her in the air swinging her around.**

**Wa'rof had never in his whole life bin so happy.**

**After Wa'rof put Lisa down, he looked her in the eyes and asked her.**

"**Should we tell the others?"**

**Lisa smiled.**

"**Yes but can I tell Feon?"**

**Wa'rof laughed at her and nodded, he could not believe that she was his mate it was like all his dreams came true in less that a weak.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof walked out of the room, claw in claw.**

**Jen'sh saw as they came out of the room, he looked at them confused.**

**Jen'sh walked over to them.**

"**What's going on Lisa, why are you holding Wa'rof's hand?"**

**Lisa smiled at Jen'sh and then said.**

"**Can't a girl hold her mates hand?"**

**Jen'sh looked at Lisa; he looked happy, but really confused.**

"**Wa'rof is your mate?"**

**Lisa nodded and smiled at Wa'rof who was laughing at the confused hunter.**

**Next they went to Felix.**

**Felix was sitting on his bed, playing with his spear.**

**When Felix saw that Lisa and Wa'rof walked in to his room claw in claw he got just as confused.**

**They explained to Felix what happened. Felix was surprised but happy for Lisa he gave Lisa a hug and patted Wa'rof on the shoulder.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof walked out of Felix's room and down the hallway.**

"**He took that well" Lisa said smiling at Wa'rof.**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa she was smiling like she just killed a hard meat queen.**

"**Yeah, he did but I can promise that Xan and Feon will take it to well."**

**Lisa smiled at him again, she couldn't wait to tell Feon that his captain is her mate.**

"**I am counting on it." Lisa said as laughing at her words.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof walked out of the mini Sirèn ship and in to the Trènof ship.**

**Lisa was holding Wa'rof's clawed hand tight; even though this was going to be a lot of fun she was still a bit worried.**

**First they went in to Xan's room; Xan was sitting on the floor trying to get something under his bed out.**

**When Xan saw that Lisa was holding Wa'rof hand he looked at them very confused.**

"**Wa'rof why are you holding her hand?" Xan asked Wa'rof nodding his head to the one side.**

**Wa'rof laughed at the warrior who had stood up form the floor and was now eye length with him.**

"**This is my mate; do you have a problem with it?" Wa'rof said, as he stopped laughing and was now looking very serious. **

"**W-what your mate, Wa'rof are you feeling okay, when did this happen and what are you thinking?" Xan yelled at Wa'rof, Xan and Wa'rof were very close friends and when one or the other did something stupid they weren't afraid to say that it was a mistake.**

**Wa'rof hissed at Xan and then replied to all his questions. **

"**You are my friend, there fore I will not kill you for dishonoring my choice, she is mate because I love her and I feel that when I love someone I am aloud to make them my mate, I have never felt this way about another being, and even if she is not full Yautja I don't care, and you as my friend should honor that!"**

**Wa'rof made it very clear that he was not about to change his mind.**

**Xan stared in disbelieve he knew when Wa'rof got this way that he was serious.**

"**Lisa, do you feel the same way?"**

**Lisa smiled at Xan and then kissed Wa'rof on his left mandible and answered Xan's question. "Yes, I feel the same way, I love Wa'rof and I think that you should honor his choice, as my hunters accepted it."**

**Xan stared as Wa'rof purred when Lisa kissed him, he knew just them that this was for real, so he didn't have must of a choice, and Lisa's hunter's honored their choice, he was Wa'rof's best friend so he should honor his choice.**

"**Then, I honor your choice, but I can't be to sure that Feon will do the same, if you wish to tell him you can find him in the training room, beating up his last good arm, since Lisa broke the other."**

**Lisa laughed at the idea if breaking Feon's other arm.**

**Wa'rof then said to Xan. "Thank you my friend, I knew that you would see my point of view, we will be going now to tell Feon."**

**Xan then nodded as Wa'rof and Lisa walked of to find Feon, Xan knew that this was not going to be something good, but he didn't keep long on that idea, he went back to searching for whatever he lost under his bed.**

**Wa'rof and Lisa then walked to the training room, they saw that Feon was punching the wall and yelling out loud.**

**Wa'rof then punched in a few keys and the door hissed open. Feon turned around only to be struck by anger as he saw that Wa'rof held the ooman's hand.**

"**What the fuck do you think you are doing, that ooman is filthy and a bitch, let go of her hand, have you lost your mind?" Feon hissed walking away from the wall and to Wa'rof.**

"**I have not lost my mind, Feon, Lisa had accepted to be my mate, and I want you to honor my choice." Wa'rof looked Feon straight in the eyes as he made it clear that he wasn't going to take back what he said.**

**Feon roared in anger, he could not believe that Wa'rof would take this filthy ooman as his mate, Wa'rof could have any female Yautja that he wanted, he was a prince and soon to be an elder, his father would never let this filthy ooman become his mate.**

"**I was wrong for asking if you have lost you mind, BEACAUSE YOU HAVE GONE CRAZY, Your father will never let this Filthy ooman be your mate, and I will never honor your choice!" Feon was not about to let this ooman live on his ship or become the elder's mate.**

**Wa'rof roared at Feon, he was about to hit Feon in to the next dimension, when Lisa stopped him, and walked to Feon.**

"**I have a way to settle this, Feon will you take me as a worthy mate for Wa'rof, if we fight and I win?"**

**Feon twitched his lower mandible in thinking.**

"**I am hurt at the moment."**

**Lisa laughed slightly. "I know, we can fight when your healed, so what do you think?"**

**Feon looked Lisa in the eyes, this was his chance to beat her up with out a chance of getting in trouble and she would wait till his arm in healed. **

"**All right then, we will fight in four days, if you loose then, I will never honor Wa'rof's choice, if you win, then I will accept it.**

**Lisa nodded and walked over to Wa'rof, Wa'rof was staring at her as if she had lost her mind. Lisa laughed at Wa'rof and took his hand and pulled him out of the training room and back outside.**

**Wa'rof and Lisa went outside and Lisa started to laugh.**

**Wa'rof looked angry at Lisa; he didn't like what she just did.**

"**Why did you do that, I should have fought him!" Wa'rof hissed**

"**We have an old score to settle and this way I can beat him up, and not get judged by it, it's the perfect opportunity." Lisa said, as she stopped laughing and walked over to Wa'rof and kissed him lightly on the chest.**

**Wa'rof smiled and slowly ran his finger down her face; Lisa smiled as he slowly touched her cheek. Lisa really loved him ever though this was a bit weird for her, she knew him only for a weak and yet she felt like she knew him for years.**

**Lisa then softly kissed Wa'rof on the chest, she laughed as she felt Wa'rof get something similar to goose bumps. They were mates now all that had to be done was that their father's accepted each other.**

**Lisa knew that her father would accepted Wa'rof with out any problems, but she also knew that Wa'rof was of the royal clan and that it mite be harder for the elder Riwort Stang'th, to take her in as his own.**

"**Wa'rof, do you think that your father will take me in as one of his own?" Lisa didn't want to bother Wa'rof with this now, but she was getting worried.**

**Wa'rof smiled at her as he placed his arm around Lisa's waist, and pushed her closer to him. "Don't worry about it now, when we come to it I will make my father she my point of view, I am sure he will honor my decision." **

**Wa'rof wasn't sure him self if his father would accept her, but he would rather his self worry about it, that having his mate worry about it.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof went back to Lisa's room; they decided not to mate, because this would show that they didn't respect the elder's. And they didn't want to risk that the elders would disapprove of their decision, just because they mated before getting their approval.**

**Lisa didn't have her armor on anymore, she was wearing a skimpy top that just about covered her breasts and a cloth (similar to our hot pans) to cover her lower area. Wa'rof was just wearing a lion cloth to cover his lower area. (Man hood)**

**Lisa slowly laid down on the bed, making space for Wa'rof to lay down. When Wa'rof laid down, Lisa slowly moved to him and putted her head on his chest, moving her hand slowly up and down his chest. Wa'rof ran his finger's trough her hair, noticing how soft her hair is.**

**After a while of looking in each others eyes, they both drifted in to a deep slumber.**

**Lisa felt his grip become stronger as he pulled her closer to him.**

**Wa'rof's dream.**

'_**The walls where closing in, Wa'rof felt as if he couldn't breathe, he saw the blood of his brothers and sisters on the walls. Then out of the dark he saw the Xeno Queen's eyes staring at him.'**_

__

**Lisa slowly opened her eyes she felt Wa'rof move around and could hear him moan. She could feel that she wasn't holding her anymore, his back was to her.**

**Lisa sat up looking at Wa'rof, he looked like he was in a lot of pain or something.**

**Lisa had to wake him up before all the hunters heard him roar. **

**Lisa slowly ran her fingers down his back.**

**Just when she did that, Wa'rof woke up and the next thing she knew, she was binned down to the bed, Wa'rof holding both her arms down. His eyes was filled with anger and he looked like he was about to rip her head of.**

**Before Lisa could think she blurted out. "It's me Lisa, now let me go!"**

**Wa'rof eyes went clear again and saw that he had pinned his mate down. He looked in shock as he smelled her fear; he could not believe that he just did that. Wa'rof slowly let go of her and she pulled away.**

**Lisa stood up and walked to the bath room, not looking Wa'rof one in the eyes.**

**Wa'rof knew that what he had just done was not helping their relation ship.**

**Lisa pov**

'**I can't believe that just happened, I have never bin so scared in my life, I thought that he was going to protect me against everything, but now the thing I fear the most in my own mate, Lisa how could you be so stupid.'**

**As Lisa was thinking a tear fell down her face. She was sitting in the bath room with the door locked she didn't want to be near Wa'rof right now. **

**End of pov**

**Wa'rof could hear that Lisa was crying, he really felt like shit now. He could not believe he had just done that, she as his mate and now he made her cry.**

**Wa'rof walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. She didn't answer so he tried to open it, but then noticed it was locked.**

"**Lisa, please open I am really sorry." Wa'rof said trying to convince her that he really didn't mean to harm her.**

**Lisa slowly walked to the door and unlocked it, she slowly opened it.**

**Wa'rof looked her in the eyes and saw the tears run down her face like a small waterfall, he then remembered the night at the waterfall. He slowly ran his finger down her face, wiping her tears away. He softly took her hand and told her to sit down on the bed.**

**Lisa looked Wa'rof in the eyes, she loved his eyes, but after seeing how they looked before she didn't even want to look at them.**

"**I am sorry for harming you and making you cry, it was the last thing I ever wanted to do." Wa'rof knew that he would have to tell her about his nightmares, he just hoped that she would still see him as a worthy mate.**

"**I know you didn't mean it, it's just…" Lisa tried to continue her sentence but started to cry. After a few tried she finally got out her sentence. "It's just that I have never seen you so angry and I have never before bin so scared."**

**Wa'rof ran his finger down her face again and rubbed her tears away. **

"**I am sorry, I think you need to know, I have these nightmares; please don't think less of me."**

**Lisa looked in shock her he said that he had nightmares.**

"**W-what kind of nightmares?"**

"**I have nightmares of the day that my brothers and sisters died and for some reason when I have these nightmares I seem to hurt anybody that come near me, when I sleep." Wa'rof said as he lowered his head in disgrace.**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof she could see that this was a problem for quite some time now.**

"**I see, do you know why they are still bothering you?"**

**Wa'rof looked up and in to Lisa's eyes, he could not believe that she would still be his mate after she found out that he was so weak.**

"**No, I don't know why I even have them!"**

**Lisa took a moment to think and then asked Wa'rof.**

"**How many were on this hunt and what happened?"**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa, what did it matter how many were on the hunt.**

"**I was one of 12 children with was a rather small group considering that most Yautja family's has up to 30 children, everything was fine until one day when I was about 20 my father had taken all of his children except Trystu my sister, she doesn't like to hunt and my youngest brother who was then only 5 ooman years old, on a hunt to go kill some thing that was bothering one of the Yautja clans."**

"**Why did your father take you to this planet and who was the clan, and did he just take his children?"**

"**My father had taken 10 hunters as well and we went to this planet because my father had gotten a message that said, that one of the Yautja clans were in trouble and that we needed to go help."**

"**I see, so what happened?" **

"**We were on the planet were the creature had stayed that bothered the Yautja clan, everything was going fine, until one of these things jumped out form the trees, these creatures had set a trap for us, that day I lost 2 of my brothers and 3 of my sisters, and I got badly wounded and almost died my self, later on I found out it was the Xeno's hive, that we went to and my father was not fully informed of this. From that day on I have bin having horrible dreams seeing my family's blood on the walls and he Xeno's queen's eyes looking at me from the darkness."**

"**Understandable, I can understand why you feel this way I lost my mother when I was very young so I guess that make it easier for me to life with it. Why would a Yautja clan send you to a Xeno's hive?"**

**Lisa knew that she was asking a lot of questions, but she was confused and wanted to know why her mate was having there nightmares. **

"**They Yautja that send us to the planet bad a group of bad blood, that wanted to watch us die, they wanted my father dead, but they were just as happy to hear that 5 of his children died." Wa'rof could feel the blood in his veins start to boil he hated bad blood.**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof as he made his hand a fist, she knew that talking about it was hurting him, but he needed to talk about it. She then took a moment before figuring out why he had these nightmares.**

"**I believe I know why you are having these nightmares."**

**Wa'rof looked us and saw that she was smiling.**

'**Could she really know, not even his sister knew why he was having these nightmares how could she know.'**

"**Why do you think" Wa'rof asked Lisa looking her in the eyes.**

"**I am not sure if I am right, but I think that you feel guilty." Lisa pushed her teeth together hoping that she was right the last thing that she wanted to do is piss Wa'rof of right now.**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa she had a point.**

"**Well I have a reason to feel guilty; I should have done a better job of protecting my family."**

**Lisa looked down this was not good how was she going to make his understand, that it was not his fault. **

"**Listen, you did what you could, they died an honorable death! And they would all be very proud of you for doing what you could, and don't tell me that you could have done more, there was 10 more hunters and not even they could save your brothers and sisters and I think nether could you, you were in a Xeno's hive, its not your fault that you were set up."**

**Wa'rof looked up at Lisa, she was right it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't6 beat him self up about something that was and still is out of his control.**

**Wa'rof leaned towards Lisa, and slowly ran his finger down her face.**

"**I am sorry about your mother, and thank you for your help, I think that you are right and I will honor your opinion as my own."**

**Lisa smiled she knew that Wa'rof had listened to what she had to say.**

"**Like I said, my mother died when I was really young to I didn't have time to love her for long enough, so it was properly much easier to mourn her death, and thank you for listening to what I have to say, I love you so much Wa'rof."**

**Wa'rof smiled at Lisa and leaned forward and kissed her, she returned his kiss with ease, they both knew that they loved each other and that no matter what happened they would stay together.**

**They both laid back on the bed and no matter how badly they wanted to mate; they knew that they would rather not risk the chance that their elders would not accept each other just because they could not wait.**

**Lisa moved closer to Wa'rof and put her head on his chest, Wa'rof rapped his arm around her waist and they both went back to sleep.**

**End of Chapter four**

**By DalouA Drakehart**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

**The fight with Feon**

**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter, but I was in a bit of something called readers block, and well yeah, well its really short but I hope you like it, as I said in the chapter before that my sister will check the spelling of this chapter, well she did, but not the whole chapter so if there are still spelling errors please forgive me!**

**On with the Chapter**

**The next couple of days went fine, if you take out the parts were Feon tried to strangle Lisa or hissed at her.**

**Today was the day that Feon and Lisa would have their little fight.**

**Lisa slowly opened her eyes as she felt Wa'rof finger run down her cheek, she smiled at him.**

"**Morning today is your big day." Wa'rof said smiling.**

**Lisa smiled back at Wa'rof and sat up.**

"**Yeah, your right, but that's only in a couple of hours why did you wake me up now?"**

**Wa'rof smiled at Lisa again and moved his lower mandible up and down.**

"**I want to take you somewhere."**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof confused.**

"**Where?"**

**Wa'rof smiled at Lisa again and answered her question.**

"**Just somewhere."**

**Lisa then took it that he was not about to tell her were they were going and trusted him enough to just follow his wishes.**

**Lisa got up and putted on her armor and weapons.**

**Lisa wondered where Wa'rof was taking her.**

**Wa'rof took Lisa's hand and led her out of the ship and some place.**

**When they came near the place, Wa'rof told Lisa to close her eyes.**

**Lisa did as Wa'rof said, and then Wa'rof picked Lisa up, and held her like a baby in his arms. Lisa could feel that Wa'rof was jumping up somewhere.**

**Wa'rof then stopped and softly put Lisa on her feet, Lisa could hear water and birds around her.**

"**Open your eyes." Wa'rof said to Lisa.**

**Lisa then slowly opened her eyes, she saw that she was standing next to the top of the waterfall, but not just any waterfall, but the one they went to that night. But the difference was that they were by the river that the waterfall flowed in to last time. She was so sure that you couldn't get up here; she could still remember Wa'rof asking if a Yautja could get up here, and she said no, because she had tried before but could not.**

"**Wa'rof how did we get up here?" Lisa asked Wa'rof surprised.**

"**It took me almost all night to cut my way through!" Wa'rof answered Lisa's question, smiling. **

**Lisa turned around and saw a clear pathway that was cut out of the trees.**

**Lisa started to laugh and then turned to Wa'rof.**

"**So that's where you were last night!"**

**Wa'rof walked closer to Lisa and held her around her waist; Lisa then turned around and kissed Wa'rof on the chest.**

**They spend a couple of hours there, before heading back to camp, When they started to walk back Lisa started to get nervous, she kept thinking, what if she lost…**

**When they got back to camp, Feon was waiting for Lisa.**

**Lisa had about half an hour to rest before she had to fight Feon.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof walked over to a rock and sat down, they started to laugh and talk about the battle ahead. **

**After 30 ooman minutes **

**Feon stood up and walked over to where Lisa and Wa'rof were sitting.**

"**It's time ooman!" Feon said clicking him mandibles in irritation.**

**Lisa stood up and walked over to the center on the two ships, Feon did the same.**

**Xan started to count down from five…**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**When Xan said one, Feon charged at Lisa.**

**Feon ran as fast as he could at Lisa, but when he came close enough to Lisa, she did a cartwheel over him, and landed with her back to him, she quickly turned around and tried to do a low kick but Feon caught her foot and flipped her on her back, Lisa landed hard, back first on the ground. Feon walked over to her and was about to laugh at her when Lisa kicked Feon with both her feet hard in the stomach.**

**Wa'rof watched as Feon fell to the ground and yelled in pain.**

**Lisa then stood up and walked over to Feon, as she came close Feon started to stand up as well, Feon then charged at Lisa, but before she could get out of the way, Feon pushed her down on the ground, Feon then stood over her legs so that the same thing as last can't happen. Feon started to laugh at Lisa, but was stopped when he heard Lisa ask a question.**

"**Have you ever been kicked where the sun doesn't shine?" Lisa asked Feon smiling.**

**Feon stared at Lisa in confusion, and started to think of places where the sun doesn't shine, but this thought were interrupted, when he felt a huge amount of pain, as Lisa kicked him in his manhood. **

**Feon fell down on the ground, and roared of pain.**

**Wa'rof, Xan, Jen'sh and Felix felt Feon's pain at that moment; they would never want to experience something like that.**

**Lisa jumped up and walked over to Feon, who was still lying on the ground and holding his manhood tightly.**

"**Do you give up Feon?" Lisa could see that Feon was in a lot of pain and was starting to feel bad about kicking him there.**

**Feon slowly stood up, and charged at Lisa, this obviously meant no. But for some reason the kick must have had an effect on his direction, because he totally missed Lisa and ran straight in to a tree. That was the end of this fight, Feon was out cold.**

**Lisa looked down at Feon, and said in confusion "That was easy." She turned around and looked at Wa'rof and the others. They started to laugh and Wa'rof walked over to Lisa and said "What a day."**

**Wa'rof then patted Lisa on the back and walked over to Xan. "Get Feon in to his room." Xan nodded and walked to the others to ask for a bit of help.**

**Wa'rof then turned over to Lisa and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You won!"**

**Wa'rof said to Lisa, showing her that he's proud of her.**

**Wa'rof was very proud of his mate, not only was she a great warrior, but she was honorable, beautiful, and his soul mate.**

**Lisa laid back in Wa'rof's arms and ran her fingers up and down his hands.**

**Lisa could not believe how easy she had won, she had expected something else, neither of them even drew blood.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof went to find the others, when they came to Feon's room they saw that every one was laughing.**

"**What is everyone laughing about?" Wa'rof asked as he came in to the room.**

**Xan came to Wa'rof and Lisa, "Not much, just how Feon got his ass kicked."**

**Lisa smiled and saw that Feon was still out cold, she then said.**

"**We will be leaving tomorrow, I am sorry that we didn't hunt more, I know we have been only been on one hunt, but things have changed and we need to be going sooner than planned, but be assured, we will hunt soon again, this counts for you as well Xan, but I think we should leave Feon next time!"**

**They nodded but then soon laughed as Felix made an impression of Feon as he ran in to the tree. Wa'rof and Lisa stayed for a while and then left the room, to go outside. **

**Everyone except the passed out Feon, went outside to eat, they shared stories and laughed at each others funny battle scars.**

**After they ate, it was about 7 pm in ooman hours, the sun was starting to go down, so it was getting dark. **

**Everyone went to their rooms to go and get some sleep before the trip home.**

**Feon was out cold so he was fast asleep, Xan walked around a while before going to sleep himself, Jen'sh was looking at his mates picture for a while before going to sleep, Felix went straight to sleep, Wa'rof and Lisa talked for a while, before falling in to a deep sleep, in each others arms.**

**Going home**

**The next morning everyone, except Feon was in a good mood, when Feon waked up, Xan laughed at him, this pissed him royally off. He almost drove his spear trough Xan's chest, but he was stopped by coman sense.**

**Feon walked out of his room fully dressed he had his armor and weapons on. **

**Feon walked out of the ship, and was greeted by a smiling Lisa and Wa'rof.**

"**Morning Feon, how do you feel?" Lisa asked Feon smiling, like on earth we would say it looks like she won the Lotto.**

**Feon looked at Lisa and stared her in the eyes, and clicked his mandibles in anger. "I feel fine!"**

**Wa'rof nodded and pulled Lisa away from Feon, before she rubbed it even more in his face that he lost, the last thing that Wa'rof wanted right now was that his mate got in to another fight.**

**Wa'rof then walked over to Feon and told Feon to follow him, Feon did as Wa'rof asked and followed him in to their ship.**

**When they came to the hall way Wa'rof stopped and turned around. "Okay Feon, I know this must be a shock to you, but you lost the fight and this means that you must honor my decision and no more fighting with my mate."**

**Feon looked Wa'rof in the eyes and could feel the rage that was burning up in him. "Yes I know, and the only reason I lost was because your mate got a cheap shot, but I lost and I know the rules."**

**Wa'rof nodded and went back outside and saw that Lisa was smiling at him; she knew why he went to talk to Feon.**

"**Well what dose he say?" Lisa asked smiling even more**

"**He honors my decision and knows that he lost." Wa'rof said wrapping his arms around Lisa's waist.**

"**Do you think we should be going?" Lisa asked Wa'rof**

**Wa'rof slowly unwrapped his arms from her waist and nodded and went to his hunters and Lisa went to her hunters.**

**They got their trophies and went to their ships.**

**Wa'rof went with Lisa to the main Sirèn ship they would first ask Lisa's father before Wa'rof's father, since Wa'rof's father might take it better if her father accepts it. **

**Wa'rof had put Xan in charge on his ship for the time being.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Trip home **

**Thanks for your review Storm, you like the only one who review's, but I don't mind thought I like your review's, so to anyone who is reading this story and is to lazy to review shame on you. Oh yes Storm I am writing a new story, I hop that you will like that one, but no worry's I will continue this story ass well, the new story will probably only be out in like 2 weeks, I will give you a sneak preview if you like.**

**On with the chapter, well hopefully you will like this one it's a bit longer. **

**After everyone said their goodbyes, the two ships departed, Feon and Xan on the one ship and Wa'rof, Lisa, Felix, Jen'sh went away on the other.**

**As they departed Lisa could see that Wa'rof was getting nervous, she slowly ran her fingers down his arm to reassure him, but it didn't help he looked like he had just seen him life flash before his eyes.**

**15 ooman minutes later**

"**Wa'rof we are here." Lisa looked at Wa'rof noticing that he was still very nervous.**

**Lisa took Wa'rof's hand slightly swishing it, to let him know that they are about to land. **

**They landed in the Sirèn ship, docking area, Jen'sh and Felix stood behind Lisa, while Lisa was holding Wa'rof's hand tightly, to make sure he wouldn't run away or at least that he couldn't.**

**Hirag'th (Lisa's father) was waiting in the docking area for Lisa, along with a couple of other Yautja.**

**When Hirag'th saw the door hiss open, he saw his daughter walking out of the ship, he was shocked not only was she holding Wa'rof, son of Riwort Stang'th, hand but Wa'rof looked like he was about to walk in to the flames of hell.**

**Lisa slowly walked out of the ship, yanking Wa'rof closer to her. **

"**Lisa its good to see you, but might I ask why are you holding Wa'rof's hand?"**

**Hirag'th asked his smiling daughter.**

"**Thank you father, its good to see you as well, Wa'rof came here with me to ask you a question father." Lisa said pushing Wa'rof closer to her father.**

"**Well then Wa'rof please ask your question." Hirag'th said, looking at Wa'rof, who was now clicking his mandibles in nervousness. **

"**Sir, I want to ask your approval of Lisa being my mate." Wa'rof tried to calm down but he felt like his heart was about to jump out.**

**Hirag'th looked at Lisa and Wa'rof surprised, and then said.**

"**I can't give you an answer, not until I have spoken to your father Wa'rof."**

**Hirag'th said to Wa'rof and Lisa.**

"**I understand sir, my father will appreciate that." Wa'rof said nodding**

"**Yes, I shall contact him in an hour, then he should have heard the news to I won't have to give him the news, but until then we can talk about how this happened."**

**Wa'rof and Lisa nodded and they walked in to the main room, Hirag'th asked the butcher to prepare them a meal.**

**They talked for a while before they got some nice juicy raw stake and weird juice.**

**They talked about how Wa'rof and Lisa became mates and about why they are back so soon.**

**After a While of just relaxing, Hirag'th stood up and told Wa'rof and Lisa that is was time to go contact Wa'rof's father.**

**Hirag'th walked out of the room and in to the main control room, he told the Yautja that were in there to get out.**

**Hirag'th walked over to the control panel and punched in a few buttons and then there came a huge screen up and Riwort appeared.**

** "Nice to see you again, my old friend." Riwort said to Hirag'th who was sitting down.**

**$$$ "Like wise, but I believe that you have heard."**

** "Of our children?"**

**$$$ "Yes, so have you heard?"**

** "Yes, I have, a bit of a shock, but I like your daughter and I think my son had good taste, don't you agree?"**

**$$$ "I must say, they do seem to have some kind of love for each other, I have seen them together they seem quite in love, but I am not sure in I can honor their decision." Hirag'th said to Riwort who was shocked when he heard what Hirag'th had just said.**

** "Why, is my son not good enough?"**

**$$$ "No its not that, you know I think your son is better that any other Yautja its just the fact that I don't want Lisa to have a mate before she goes to earth."**

** "Earth?"**

**$$$ "Yes, she doesn't know it yet but she must go to earth for a year, I want her to have seen both sides mine and her mother before she becomes full Yautja or full ooman, that way she can never say that I denied her something."**

** "I see, so what do you propose we do?" **

**$$$ "Well she has to go to earth, but if she stays on earth for a year, and when she comes back and both of them still want each other as mates then I will honor it."**

** "I understand, and you are a wise elder as am I, and I believe you have chosen a wise answer, but I know my son, he will never leaf her side, and she dose not know ooman rules."**

**$$$ "I know, she will be thought them in time as for your son he can follow her to earth but she must not know that he is following her, the only time he mite help her is when she is in trouble, she must believe that she is the only Yautja on that planet."**

** "Yes, that will work but where will she stay?" **

**$$$ "She will stay by a fellow friend of her mothers, we have agreed on this years back and this ooman can be well trusted."**

** "Good then, you can tell them, but don't say anything to Wa'rof until Lisa leaves other wise she might find out about him following her, and I will come to your ship in a couple of days to see how they are with each other, and if Lisa comes back after a year and they both still want to be mates then so be it."**

**$$$ "Thank you my friend, I will see you then!"**

**Hirag'th Turned off the screen and walked out of the main control room and back to where Lisa and Wa'rof where sitting.**

**The door hissed open and Hirag'th walked in.**

**Wa'rof and Lisa stood up and walked over to Hirag'th.**

"**Father was dose elder Riwort say?" Lisa asked hoping for the best.**

**Hirag'th told them to sit down as this was going to be a long chat.**

**Hirag'th explained to them that Lisa will have to go to earth for a year before they will honor their decision and that Lisa will be thought the ooman ways and rules and that Wa'rof may not go with, and Hirag'th told her that she will be staying by a well trusted ooman.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof were shocked by the decision they didn't expect this.**

"**Father you can't expect me to go to a race I know nothing about and I don't even look that much like them, they will know I am not one of them and they will lock me up." Lisa said to her father who was starting to think.**

"**Well the only thing that is different is your blood, teeth and claws. As for the blood, just try not to get hurt, the teeth I can have the lab make you something like a cover for your teeth and the claws, just say they are really long… nails."**

"**Father you have to be kidding me, are you sure I won't get caught out?"**

"**Yes, now don't you worry about that just go get some sleep you two, Lisa needs to do some serious, training tomorrow." **

**Wa'rof and Lisa nodded and walked away they knew that they couldn't change Hirag'th mind.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof went to Lisa's room, and laid down.**

**Lisa's room had a few chairs and a double bed and a few pictures of her beating things up.**

**# "How can they expect me to be a year with out you?" Lisa asked Wa'rof as she laid in his arms.**

** "I don't know, but that means that for a whole year they will make sure that I don't go near earth!"**

**#"I won't fit in, I don't know their rules their way of living."**

** "I think that's why your father is going to teach you"**

**# "Well I don't care, I want to stay by you."**

** "But if we want our elders you honor us being mates you have to."**

**# "I know, but what if you find a better Yautja than me?'**

** "That won't happen."**

**# "How do you know?"**

** "Easy there is nobody for me but you."**

**# "You're so sweat Wa'rof well lets get some sleep seems like we still have a long way to go"**

** "Yes, Lets.'**

**Wa'rof and Lisa went in to a deep slumber after a while of thinking trough a few stuff.**

**The next morning, Hirag'th walked in to the room and told them to wake up it was time to learn.**

**Lisa sat up and glaring at her father.**

**Wa'rof stood up and walked to his armor putting in on; after Lisa mumbled a few words she did the same.**

**They both followed Hirag'th in to a small room with an ooman and a Yautja standing there talking ooman language. **

**Lisa stared confused at the Yautja speaking with the ooman like she was just another Yautja.**

**Hirag'th Walked to the ooman and said to the Yautja what to say to her and the Yautja did as he said.**

**The Yautja walked over to Lisa and greeted her.**

"**You must be Lisa your father told me a lot about you, I am Scar and that ooman there is Lex, she can't speak Yautja but I can speak ooman, so we get along fine."**

"**Hey Scar, can you tell me what Lex is doing here?" Lisa asked very confused.**

"**Well, Lex and I go way back, we met on a hunt but that is not important, you are probably wondering why we are here." Scar said moving his mandibles in hast.**

"**Yes, please Scar do tell me." Lisa said smiling as she felt Wa'rof wrap his arm around her waist. Standing next to her.**

"**Well, we are here to train to how to be an ooman, and Lex really dose know how to be one." Scar said to Lisa laughing.**

"**Oh I see, I can speak ooman, why are you then here?"**

"**Really that makes my work a lot easier; I am here to teach your cuddle bunny the language." **

**As Scar said that Cuddle bunny Wa'rof took a step closer and roared at Scar.**

**Lisa pulled Wa'rof back and told him to calm down.**

**She didn't know why he needed to learn the language it was not like she only spoke ooman.**

**Lex walked over to Scar and patted him on the back. She then walked over to Lisa.**

"**Hello Lisa, I just heard that you can speak, how do they call it, ooman, yes that's the word." Lex said smiling**

"**Yes I can, so you're Lex you're the one who is going to teach me ooman stuff?"**

**Lisa said smiling back at Lex**

"**That would be me, so do you want to try a few things out?"**

**Lex asked Lisa**

**By know Wa'rof was very confused he didn't know what they were saying maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to learn ooman.**

**Scar and Wa'rof went to the one corner of the room, and Scar started to teach Wa'rof the ooman language, while Lisa and Lex went to the other corner. And Hirag'th left them alone to do what ever they were going to do.**

**Lisa and Lex first started to learn how to eat.**

**This was hard Lisa was use to eating with her hands now she got there funny war objects to eat with.**

**While Wa'rof was learning about the word love.**

**The next thing Lisa had to learn was there rules.**

**Lex started to explain.**

**No killing.**

**No stealing.**

**No fighting unless you have to.**

**Pay for everything, even to just sit in a park.**

**People talking in to a block with lights in normal.**

**Any door that is locked, don't open it.**

**The black box is with pictures is normal, you get a cool stick with it.**

**People with a brown board, shouting that the world will end are normal.**

**You have to work for money.**

**Don't take any pills from strange people.**

**After Lex gave those 10 rules Lisa was very confused.**

"**Black box, Block with lights, pills, and people shouting the world will end? I think I don't want to go!"**

**Lex laughed and then said.**

"**It's not all that bad; there are pizza, music and fast food, sweats and much more."**

**This didn't make Lisa feel better she didn't know what half of that stuff even meant.**

**By know Wa'rof was learning the term, you're thin, no matter how fat you are.**

**This was very confusing.**

**While Lisa, was learning that if a guy whistles at you take it up as a complement, and that you can not walk around with weapons, and that you bay food and not hunt for it…**

**Then Lisa had to learn how to talk ooman more nicely**

**Thank you for this **

**Please help me**

**Pleasure to meat you**

**Lisa didn't get why she could not just say**

**I thank you**

'**why would I need anybody's help**

**I am honored to meat you**

"**Okay do number one and two you can stay with number three." Lex said laughing**

**This time Wa'rof was learning was the ooman words meant.**

**Lisa was learning how to wear ooman cloths and that less was more, Lisa and Lex then went to Lex's rooms, and Lex gave her a short mini and a boob tube.**

**After Lisa dressed she had to ask Wa'rof what he thought about it.**

**Lisa walked out of the room, feeling like she forgot the rest of her cloths.**

**When she entered she room, she yelled at Wa'rof to get his attention.**

"**So Wa'rof what do you think?"**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa and started to laugh**

"**Why are you laughing?" Lisa shouted as Lex walked out from behind her.**

**Wa'rof then smiled and said. "You don't have all your cloths on.**

**Lex then smiled and said. "No that's everything."**

**Wa'rof stared in surprise as Scar told him what Lex said.**

**Wa'rof then took off some of his armor, and walked over to Lisa and putted in on her and then said.**

"**You look cold; please tell me you're not going to walk around like this on earth?"**

**Wa'rof asked Lisa who was very happy with the idea on putting some more armor on.**

"**Not a chance, I feel Bare!"**

**Lisa said shouting the last part.**

**Lex laughed as she got an idea what they were saying.**

**Lisa then went back to Lex's room to put her armor back on and Lisa gave Wa'rof his armor back when she came back in to the room, Wa'rof thanked her and walked back to Scar.**

**Lisa and Lex then started to Learn about how you walk over the roar and the law and things that she shouldn't do.**

**After a while, Lex walked to Scar.**

"**I think that is enough for today." Lex said to Scar**

**Scar nodded and told Wa'rof and Lisa that they can relax they will go on tomorrow.**

**Lisa and Wa'rof were glad to leave, they went back to their room and laid back down, they both had ate today, but for Lisa is was more like punishment than eating. Lex had even made her eat cooked meat. Well it tasted all right.**

**# "So Wa'rof who had your day?" Lisa asked Wa'rof as she putted her arm on his chest and pulling her self closer to him.**

** "I learned a couple of words and stuff like that."**

**# "What do you think about the ooman language?"**

** "It's hard to speak."**

**Lisa laughed at Wa'rof's comment for her the Yautja language was much harder.**

**# "Well at least you can eat your food in peace; I had to eat with war tools."**

**Wa'rof started to laugh as he got a picture of eating with his spear.**

** "So tell me is the ooman rules difficult?" **

**# "not really, just any weapons and you need something called money."**

** "Well I am sure that you will do just fine."**

**# "Yeah, I hope so."**

**After a short while they went to sleep…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**The next weak or so Lisa learned everything about the ooman's and Wa'rof could speak their language almost perfect. Wa'rof Father Riwort had binned there for about 4 days now, he could see that Wa'rof really loved Lisa, and she him.**

**It was time for Lisa to go, she could take her weapons, but only use them if she really needed them, and she got some gifts from her father and friends and Wa'rof and his Father.**

"**I love you Wa'rof and I will see you in one year, then we will be mates." Lisa said as she could feel tears come in her eyes.**

"**I love you to, and you make me proud and I will wait for you." Wa'rof gave Lisa a tight hug and lifter her in the air and them putted her down again.**

**Lisa said goodbye to everyone and then climbed on the ship, there were two other Yautja on the ship to make sure that she had a save arrival and then they would leave, Lisa had a small bug in her mouth that she could use to call for help. Her teeth were covered with a gel to make them look normal, and she got a needle that would make her blood red, if she needed to do that. Her claws were cut short so they would be similar to ooman hands. **

**The door hissed closed and the ship went off.**

**Hirag'th and Riwort waited five ooman minutes and then walked to Wa'rof and said. **

"**You miss her don't you?" Hirag'th asked**

**Wa'rof nodded he wanted to cry but knew that was not honorable.**

"**Well then go, take my ship" Riwort said smiling.**

**Wa'rof lifted his head and stared at his father in confusion. **

**Hirag'th then smiled and said. "You can follow her, but she must not know that you follow her, you can stay on earth and protect her, but she must now know that you are there, so what do you say?"**

**Wa'rof lifted him head and putted him hands on the two elders,**

"**Thank you, I will see you in a year, Lisa will never know that I followed her."**

**Wa'rof then ran to his father's ship he nodded at them before letting the door hiss close, and then he took the ship and followed Lisa's ship to the back water planet.**

**Mean while **

**Lisa was sitting on a chair in the ship and crying her mind away before they came to earth.**

"**Are you all right Lisa?" Felix asked Lisa as he knew that her heart was braking**

"**Yeah, Felix, just fine." Lisa said crying even more.**

**Jen'sh walked over to Lisa and sat down beside her, Felix did the same, they putted there hands on her back and converted her.**

**Lisa cried her heart out in the arms of two Yautja, them they took her to her room and told her to get some sleep, it was going to be a long trip.**

"**Should we tell her that Wa'rof is following us?" Felix asked Jen'sh**

"**No, she needs to do this and Hirag'th will have our heads if we do."**

**Jen'sh said.**

**Felix nodded and they walked over to their rooms to get some sleep.**

**The next couple of day's Lisa started to really Miss Wa'rof. He was the only thing on her mind the whole time.**

"**Lisa were here." Felix said**

**Lisa walked over to the planet and felt like it was missing something, maybe it was the to moons or maybe the fact that Wa'rof wasn't here.**

**The ship landed in an abandoned warehouse. **

**Outside an old female was waiting for Lisa.**

**Lisa walked out of the ship and said goodbye to Felix and Jen'sh then the ship flew off.**

**Lisa turned around and saw that the old female ooman was staring at her.**

"**Please to meet you I am Lisa you must me Petra?" Lisa said trying to sound as friendly as she could**

"**Yes I am Petra, and I know who you are, I have bin waiting for very long to meet Merisale's and Hirag'th's daughter."**

"**Did you know my mother well?" Lisa asked Petra**

"**Yes Merisale was my best friend and then she met your father Hirag'th and they become mates as you call it, but Hirag'th told me since your mother died he wanted to show you earth and that I can show you it better than anything else."**

"**Thank you for being so kind Petra." Lisa said smiling**

"**Its nothing, I have two daughters you will like them, if anybody asks you are a distant relative, it will make it easier for me."**

"**I understand, where are we exactly?" Lisa asked Petra**

"**You my darling are in South Africa, cape town." Petra smiled**

**The two of them chatted for a while and then went to the car and road off to Petra's house.**

**As the two of them where riding in the car, Lisa looked at everything they passed and she could start to understand what Lex was talking about.**

**There was so many ooman's, the buildings were tall, and there was different ooman's, big ones and small ones, some of them looked very well, while other's looked very sick, Lisa and Petra rode a couple of blocks on until they came to a small street, and Petra derived in to one of the lots.**

**Petra stopped the car, and told Lisa that she could get out now.**

**Lisa slowly opened the car door.**

"**Is this were you live Petra?" Lisa asked staring at a double story brick house with a small garden in the front and a brick wall around the garden, next to the drive way there was a small gate.**

"**Yes, this is where you will be staying for the next year." Petra said smiling and then locked the car with a small black rock and then Petra walked over to the brick wall and pushed the gate open. **

**Lisa looked around and saw the trees and flowers in the garden.**

"**Its very nice, my home looks a lot different though."**

**Petra took out a key from her hand bag and started to unlock the front door.**

"**Thank you how did your home look?"**

**Lisa looked up at the sky and smiled. "Well the first year, I lived on my home planet, with my mother and father, but after my mother died, my father went to live on the Sirèn ship with me, and that was my home until now."**

**Petra stopped before opening the door and asked "The ship that you landed in?"**

**Lisa gave out a little laugh and then said. "No that is just a small ship; my home ship is about 700 times that size."**

**Petra looked at Lisa amazed, and pushed the door open.**

"**Well what do you think of my home it's not that big, but it's big enough."**

**Lisa walked in the front door. She looked around and the right was the living room with the black box that Lex talked about, and on the left side was a kitchen, with a very old fashioned computer, or maybe for the ooman's it was new. Between the kitchen and the living room was some stairs that must lead up to the second level. The floor was wood and here and there some tiles, there were a couple of flowers on one of the tables, but nothing to strange.**

"**It's very nice." Lisa replied friendly**

**Petra smiled, and then said, "Good I'm glad you like my house, well we better get you settled in."**

**Petra putted down her hand bag on the kitchen table and then walked up the stairs.**

"**Well come on let me show you, your room." Petra said smiling at Lisa.**

**Lisa followed Petra upstairs and saw that in the second level their was a hall way with about 5 doors.**

**Petra walked to the second door and opened it "This is the bath room." Then Petra walked to the first door, "this is Jilly's room." Then she pointed at the end of the hall way "that's my room" and then Petra walked to the third door this is the study room, Petra then walked to the last door next to her own room, "this is your room" Petra then took out a key that was under a rug on the floor, and unlocked the door and gave Lisa the key. "This is now your room, and that's your key, don't loose is okay."**

**Lisa smiled and nodded and went in to the room, it was a big room, there was two huge mirrors on the left side on the room and on the right there was a drawer and a cupboard, as well as in the middle of the room, their was double bed and above the bed a window that looked out on the back yard and the sea.**

"**Do you like it, it use to be Maxi's room, but she is now is universality so we doesn't come here lot." Petra said walking over to the bed and sitting on it**

"**Yes thank you, but I thought you said you have two daughters." Lisa said sitting next to Petra.**

**Petra putted her arm around Lisa's shoulders and then smiled. "Yes I do, Maxi who is not here and said that you can have her room, and the stuff that the left in the cupboard, then theirs Jilly she still lives here, you will see here in a little while, she is about your age, the only reason she still lives by me, is because her university is close bay, and she thought it would be less expensive, I don't mind, that way can still see her, not like here sister I see once or twice a year." **

**Lisa then took one f her bags off of her shoulders and putted is on the floor.**

"**Thank you Petra, for everything"**

**Petra smiled, and opened the cupboard and took out some of the clothes.**

"**You can wear this, since I don't believe that you have human clothes and you can't walk around looking like that."**

**Lisa walked to the cupboard and saw that Petra had taken some nice ooman clothes out for her. "Is this the clothes that I can wear?"**

**Petra nodded and then added. "You can wear anything in the cupboard, and if you need any thing just ask, you're like family to me Lisa."**

**Petra leaned over and gave Lisa a hug, and then gave her the clothes that Petra picked out. "I have to go and make diner, so you can put those on and pack your stuff away, and then when you're finished you can come downstairs, don't be afraid to yell if you need help."**

**Lisa nodded and saw Petra walk out the room and close the door, Lisa picked up the clothes and tried them on, it was a long time before she realized how to put them on, but when she did she looked really nice, she was wearing a black long pans and a blue strap top with come light brown sandals. When she finished putting on the clothes she packed her armor in one of the cupboards and then got her bags out, she had about 3 bags.**

**Bag one…**

**Armor**

**Wrist blade**

**Spear**

**Shoulder canon**

**Medical kit**

**Pistol**

**Small bomb**

**Bag two…**

**Fruit**

**Clean water**

**Gold**

**Gel for her teeth**

**Needle to make her blood go red**

**Small lap pc, if she needed to find something out**

**Bag three…**

**A picture of Wa'rof that he gave her**

**Some undergarments**

**Sandals **

**A few weapons, back up**

**A small laser gun for her claws**

**An emergency back up system, that calls the ship with one press.**

**And a small brush**

**She kept a couple things in the bags the rest she packed away.**

**Lisa's bags were password locked to that nobody could put their disgusting hands in her bad with out her knowing about it.**

**Lisa took her brush and let loose her black hair and combed trough her hair making it straight, she then putted the brush away and walked down stairs.**

**Not far from the house a clocked Yautja was sitting in a tree watching Lisa's every move. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

**Settling down**

**Okay Storm Raven, this is specially for you, I hope that you like it, I had a little readers block on this one, I have so far only wrote until chapter 10 and I have readers block, so if you asking why I don't post them all at once, well that is because then you shall have to wait a year for chapter 11, well if by the time you read chapter 10, and I still have readers block, feel free to let me know what I should write next, please let me now whether the story is getting boring or if I should rather just stop it. Oh and storm give me your name and I can put you in as Lisa's best friend.**

**Thank you for everything…**

**Let's go on with the story **

**Lisa walked down stairs, and saw that Petra was in the kitchen doing something strange with a chicken.**

**Petra looked up as she heard Lisa come down from the stairs and smiled as she saw Lisa wearing the close that she picked out. "You look nice Lisa, I think human clothes fit you better."**

**Lisa smiled and walked over to Petra, Lisa could not understand what Petra was doing with the chicken, Petra was putting some thing up the chickens but!**

"**Petra what are you doing with that chicken?" **

**Petra laughed as she saw the look on Lisa's face. "I am filling it, with ingredients; it makes the chicken taste better."**

**Petra took more ingredients and stuffed in up the chickens but again.**

**Lisa shook her head, no matter how good the chicken will taste that was still nasty!**

"**Petra were is Jilly, your daughter?" Lisa asked trying not to look at the chicken.**

**Petra picked up the chicken and putted it on a silver plate and then in the oven. "Oh Jilly, is at combat practice, kick boxing, she will be home in about an hour."**

**Lisa looked shocked at Petra. "Your children fight?"**

**Petra smiled and then took something out from the fridge, "Yes Jilly dose, not Maxi thought, I think that learning to fight is a good thing, that way you can protect your self."**

**Lisa nodded and then the black box got her attention, "that black box, dose it work?"**

**Petra looked up at the TV and nodded, "yes do you want you watch tv?"**

**Lisa looked at Petra and nodded, Petra then putted a bottle of something down and then walked over to the living room, and picked up the black stick that Lex talked about, and putted it on. **

**Petra then turned to Lisa and explained how the black stick works, and how it can teach you things.**

**Lisa then sat down on the chair, she then pressed the green button and a couple of pictures came in to view, she then pressed the up bottom and she got to the subtitle, 50 first dates, the movie was just starting, "Petra can I watch this?"**

**Petra looked from the kitchen and saw the name of the movie, "Yeah you will like it."**

**Lisa watched the movie, is was very sad, but is was funny, the stupid ooman had memory problems and this other stupid ooman fell in love with her.**

**The movie had just finish when Jilly came in the door; Lisa stood up and walked to Petra.**

"**Hey, Jilly, this is Lisa, your cousin." Petra said smiling at Lisa**

**Jilly walked to Lisa and then, shook her hand, "Hey Lisa, I am Jilly nice to finally meet you."**

**Lisa shook Jilly's hand back and then nodded, "Same here, it's very nice to meet you."**

**Jilly then putted her back pack down on the ground and walked to her mother, "Mom what are we eating tonight?"**

**Petra laughed her daughter was always hungry after, kick boxing practice, "We are eating chicken hunny, it will be ready in a short while.**

**Jilly then went to the Lisa and asked her, do you want to come sit with me in my room, till diner is ready?"**

**Lisa nodded and followed Jilly up the stairs and in her room.**

**When they came to the door, Jilly pushed in the key and unlocked the door, Jilly walked in and Lisa followed, It was a beautiful room, there was two bed, a double bed and a single bed, candles every where, and fairy's and some dream catchers hanging from the roof, with a huge mirror on the left side near the window and cupboards on the right.**

**Lisa turned to Jilly, "Nice room."**

**Jilly laughed and then sat down her bag on the floor and laid down on the bed looking at the roof, Lisa went to sit next to Jilly.**

"**So Lisa, what can you tell me about yourself?" Jilly asked taking her eyes off of the roof and to Lisa.**

**Lisa thought for a while before she answered Jilly, "Well, what do you want to know?"**

**Jilly turned her gaze back to the roof, "Well do you have a boyfriend?"**

**Lisa closed her eyes and though of Wa'rof, she missed him so much, and every second with out him was like a dagger in her heart. "Yes, but he is far away."**

**Jilly turned her head to Lisa and saw a tear drop go down her cheek, "Why is he not here with you?"**

**Lisa wiped her tears away and turned her eyes to Jilly, "His parents said that he couldn't come with."**

**Jilly's could see how mush Lisa missed her boyfriend, "Why dose he listen to his parents?" **

"**If we don't listen to our parents then we can't, how do you say, get married, they won't allow it." Lisa could feel her tears build up again.**

**Jilly sat up and hugged Lisa, and gave hear a soft pat on the back, "I can't imagine how you feel, if my mother took me away from Nicky, I would go mad."**

**Lisa wiped her tears away, and thought of what she would gain if she was just strong for a little longer, then she and Wa'rof could get married. "Is Nicky your boyfriend?"**

**Jilly sat up slowly, "Yes, what is your boyfriend's name?"**

**Lisa got a smile on her face just saying his name made her happy, "Wa'rof"**

**Jilly smiled "Nice name, how dose he look?"**

**Lisa turned her gaze to Jilly's, "Well he is taller than me, he had long dreadlocks and he is very strong, he can kill a human by just punching them to hard."**

"**Wow, he dose sound hot, Nicky had long black straight hair, he is strong ass well, and he makes me laugh when even I am around him."**

"**Wa'rof makes me laugh ass well, and most of all he makes me smile, just saying his name makes me happy."**

**The two girls chatted about their boyfriend's for a while, but then Petra called them down stairs for diner.**

**Lisa and Jilly went down stairs and got their plates and everyone ate in the living room, lucky that Lisa learned how to eat with the war tools other wise she would not feel very comfortable at that moment, After diner Petra showed Lisa how to wash dishes and dry them, Lisa found this fun…**

"**I am done with the dishes Petra, is there anything else that I can do?" Lisa said as the putted the last dish away and walked to the living room, where Petra and Jilly were sitting and talking. **

"**Thank you Lisa, I was just telling Jilly that you like combat as well, she would really like to have a test run against you." Petra said as she took her gaze from Jilly to Lisa.**

**Lisa turned to Jilly who was smiling like crazy, their was no dought that she thought that Lisa was weak. "Yes, I would love to."**

**Jilly stood up and walked to Lisa and told her to follow her outside, Petra went with she wanted to see this.**

**Jilly explained the rules to Lisa, "We are just having a play fight, which means no killing no weapons and no nock outs, the person who is one the ground for 5 seconds looses."**

**Lisa nodded, and the both stood on one side of the yard. Lisa and Jilly went in to combat possessions. **

**Jilly charged at Lisa, but she was to slow, and Lisa moved out of the way easily, Lisa wanted to laugh at how slow the ooman was, but knew that would be disrespectful, Jilly then tried to grad Lisa's hand, but Lisa moved out of the way with ease, Lisa then jumped behind Jilly and grabbed her arms and locked them, then pushing her down on to the ground, Jilly tried to move but Lisa was way to strong.**

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**You loose!" Lisa said smiling, and then letting Jilly go.**

**Jilly stared amazed, "Wow girl, you are fast and strong, how did you do that?"**

"**Luck I guess" Lisa said lying to Jilly, it wasn't luck she was a half Yautja and she could have killed Jilly in 2 seconds.**

**Petra was still staring in amaze, she knew that Lisa would be stronger but not this much, Lisa defeated Jilly with out loosing breath once.**

"**Mom did you see that?" Jilly asked her mother who was just staring at her.**

"**Short of, but it was a bit to fast." Petra said smiling at Lisa.**

**Jilly walked to Lisa and gave her a hand shake telling her that she had done very good, hell maybe to good, they then went back in side the house, and watched some tv.**

**In a tree not far from the house a Yautja was sitting and watching the fight.**

'**You make me proud my mate, and one of these day's we will meet again' **

**After watching three movies Petra went to bed and Jilly decided it was time for bed to, Jilly went up the stairs but Petra staid behind.**

"**Lisa, you are very strong, I knew that you were strong but not this strong, my daughter wasn't even a match for you was she?" Petra asked Lisa, as Petra stood up and putted off the tv.**

"**Not really, no, your daughter is strong for an ooman." Lisa said standing up ass well.**

"**I thought so, well good night you can take a bath if you want to." Petra said to Lisa and walked up the stairs.**

**Lisa nodded and followed Petra up the stairs, Lisa went to the bath room and took of her clothes and started to tap the bath water, she could not believe in her race she was an captain, here she was just another ooman, with out her mate, she shouldn't have ever came here.**

**Lisa got in the bath and took a long relaxing bath, thinking of Wa'rof and how she longs for him now.**

**After the bath Lisa went to her room, and got out some of the ooman clothes that looked comfortable, and laid down under the sheets, the wind was blowing trough the window, Lisa didn't want to close the window, no matter how cold it was, with out her armor, she got cold, she pulled the blankets over her shoulders and sat up looking out the open window, she looked up at the stars, thinking of her own race.**

**After looking at the stars for a while Lisa laid back down, and went in to a deep sleep.**

**While Lisa was looking at the stars, something else was looking at her.**

'**how I mis you, I wish I could hold you just for a second and I can see you miss me as well my mate, one of these day's, we will be together.**

**The next morning**

**Lisa opened her eyes slowly, she looked up out the window it was still morning and early since it was still dark, she closed the window and got up, she walked over to the cupboard, she looked around in it in search for something to wear, finally she got a black skirt that came to her feet, and a pink strap top that showed a little bit of her stomach, she also wore the sandals that she wore the day before, after Lisa dressed she went downstairs, she saw that Petra and Jilly where drinking something and talking.**

"**Morning Lisa, how did you sleep?" Jilly asked putting down her cup and walking to Lisa.**

"**Fine thank you." Lisa said smiling and then walking to Petra, "What is that?" Lisa said pointing to the cup.**

**Petra looked down, and saw that Lisa was pointing down at Jilly's cup of coffee, "Oh that's coffee, do you want some?"**

**Lisa picked up the cup and smelled it, "No thanks, I think I will stick to water."**

**Petra nodded and then called Jilly, "Jilly do you think that Lisa could go with school to you today, you said that you wouldn't do much today."**

"**Yeah sure if you want to Lisa?" Jilly said turning her gaze to Lisa.**

**Lisa turned to Jilly and then said "Yes that would be nice." **

**Jilly nodded and walked to up the stairs to get her bag.**

**Lisa went to the sink and filled a glad with water.**

**Lisa had just enough time to finish her glass when Jilly came walking down the stairs with a back pack.**

"**Okay let's go." Jilly said to Lisa**

**Lisa putted down her glass and said goodbye to Petra and walked out the door with Jilly, as the walked Lisa looked at all the stores and tried to understand as much as she could with out making Jilly think weird of her.**

"**There is my school, you will hang out with me their today." Jilly said as pointing to a building with lost of ooman's.**

**Lisa nodded and they walked off to the school, On the way a couple of male ooman's whistled at Lisa, but the only thing that stopped Lisa from braking their faces was that Lex said it was a complement.**

**Jilly walked in to the school with Lisa not far behind her, Jilly walked to a group of people that looked like rejects of the other ooman's, they were all dressed in black and only now Lisa noticed that Jilly was dressed just like them.**

"**These are my friends their all Goths and really cool people you will like them…" Jilly said smiling as she hugged the one girl.**

"**Everyone this is Lisa my cousin, she is really cool, play nice with her okay." Jilly said smiling to the ooman's.**

**A couple of the ooman's came to great Lisa, she just smiled she didn't like them toughing her.**

**Jilly went to one of the of the male ooman's and kissed him, this was probably Nicky.**

**Lisa went to Jilly and asked, "Is this Nicky?"**

"**Yes this is the Nicky my boyfriend, what do you think of him?" Jilly asked smiling at Nicky**

"**He looks like your type." Lisa said smiling, he looked weak, their was no dought that Lisa could beat him in to a pulp if she wanted.**

**Nicky then walked to Lisa and asked her. "Are you a model?"**

"**No, I am not a model." Lisa didn't even know what a model was but she knew that she wasn't one.**

"**Then why are you so tall?" Nicky laughed**

**Lisa got a but confused she forgot that she was much taller than normal ooman's, "I was born tall!"**

**Nicky laughed and then nodded, but Lisa could see that this ooman was trouble…**

**Lisa didn't have time to say anything, when there came a other bunch of people to her and Jilly.**

"**Oh I see Satan got a knew follower." One if the female ooman's laughed**

"**Is this your friend Jilly?" Lisa asked confused**

"**No, this is a bitch nothing more." Jilly laughed**

"**Oh please all you can do is spit words; I bet your friend is nothing more…" The ooman female laughed.**

**Jilly got really mad and was about to say some really nice words to this bitch but before she could Lisa knocked the girl in the face and she passed out.**

"**Why did you do that Lisa?" Jilly asked confused but not really caring for the past out female.**

"**She said that I was all words, I just proved her wrong, and you are my friend and she made you mad." Lisa said smiling**

**Nicky laughed and then said. "She will fit right in."**

**Jilly just laughed and Lisa was a bit confused well they said she will fit in so maybe it was good news, but were will she fit in?**

**After a while, Jilly and Lisa went in to the school, first up Jilly had match.**

**When they went in to the class the teacher looked at Lisa.**

"**And who is this?" The male ooman asked **

**Jilly turned her gaze to the teacher and then said, "This is my cousin Lisa, she is staying by me and wanted to see the school I go to."**

"**Okay then, but I don't want any chatting from you to, and if Lisa wants she can take part in the work." The teacher said smiling at Lisa**

**Lisa and Jenny went to sit far behind in the class.**

**The teacher started to do some work on a big green board in from of the class, he wrote some easy questions on the board, but for some reason for the ooman's is was very hard.**

"**Okay, can anybody figure this out?" The teacher asked pointing with a long stick on the green board.**

"**Oh like we know the answer to that who dose he think we are?" Jilly said to Lisa**

**Lisa started to laugh softly but not soft enough; the teacher heard her and said.**

"**Miss Lisa please tell me the answer to this, since you are laughing at this, if you can figure this out, the whole class can go home right now, if you can't then you stat in for brake."**

**Jilly gave out a hard breath "There goes brake."**

**Lisa stood and walked to the board, she took another stick that was lying on the desk and said "what do you want me to work out?"**

**The teacher looked at her surprised and then said. "Tell me what this makes."**

**Lisa took the stick and started to explain what everything meant, she even said a couple of things that the teacher had only learned after 7 years of teaching she explained it so clear that the whole class could understand it, the teacher looked at her amazed.**

"**Were did you learn that?" The teacher asked amazed**

"**Oh this please, anybody can do it, do you want to see something hard?" Lisa said smiling**

"**Yeah please amaze us." The teacher said smiling thinking that their would be no way that she could make him confused **

**Lisa started to explain everything about materia and who if you can break materia up fast enough in to one peace then portal is to a system that has enough volt that you could more entire races with it, she explained it so clearly that she teacher couldn't believe it, humans have bin trying to do this for hundreds of years but always failed, and here this girl comes and tells them what they have bin missing the volt.**

"**Were did you learn that." The teacher said amazed the rest of the class just stared at Lisa as if she was some kind of myth**

"**Oh my father and his father, it's really easy but I am tiered and the class had the day off so we should be going." **

**As Lisa walked back to Jilly and then glared at the teacher telling him that they were going.**

"**Class dismissed, see you tomorrow." The teacher said smiling at Lisa**

**Everybody went to Lisa and wanted to know how she did it, Jilly just told them to bud off and be happy they can go home early.**

"**How did you do that Lisa?" Jilly asked Lisa **

"**Just lucky I guess" Lisa said smiling**

"**You're luckier than a lucky rabbit foot." Jilly said laughing**

**Lisa laughed with even thought she had no idea what Jilly was talking about.**

**Jilly and Lisa started to walk home, the went past a couple of stores and a shops when Lisa saw something that she liked, Lisa stopped and walked over to a local kick boxing school.**

**Lisa turned her gaze to Jilly and pointed to the school. "Is that the place you learn?"**

**Jilly turned to what Lisa was pointing at and nodded, "Yes that is the school were most of my gang learns.**

**Lisa looked at Jilly confused and then asked, "Gang?"**

**Jilly nodded and then started to explain, "My friends that you saw today, like Nicky my boy friend for example, we are 7 people in the gang, you didn't meet them all though."**

**Lisa looked at Jilly confused and then asked, "Who are all the people in your gang?" **

**Jilly smiled she had totally forgot to tell Lisa about the gang. **

"**Well you met Nicky, he is the coolest, well then you met Francis, she is one of them who came to great you, but I dought that you will be able to remember her, she is a shy girl, but when she gets mad, she is one girl you don't want to fuck with,"**

**Jilly stopped to get breath and then continued "Then there is Samantha now you didn't meet her today, she had a habit of only coming to school when she feels like it, then there is Tanya she is fucking cool, my best friend, she wasn't at the school today, she is sick and resting in bed, I hope, anyway then there is Markus, now he is one of those guy's that belief's that the girl that doesn't like him is a lesbian, in more detail he thinks that he in the MAN, and then last but never least there is Werner, he is a okay guy, but a bit of a player, he had the habit to like more that one girl at a time, but then again he has so many girls after him buttocks that who can blame him, I think that I got the only descent guy in the gang, well the only guy that's worth dating."**

**Lisa looked at Jilly and then asked her, "So that is your whole gang, but gang of what?"**

**Jilly smiled at Lisa and then said, "Were a gang of the darkness, well that's the gang name DARKNESS, catchy isn't it."**

**Lisa looked at Jilly confused and then asked, "What dose that mean?"**

**Jilly smiled at Lisa again, "That means don't fuck with us, or who ever will get their buts kicked."**

**Lisa smiled, now she understands, well short off anyway, "so that school only takes members of your gang?"**

**Jilly turned back to Lisa and then said. "No, the school takes everyone who wants to learn there, or should I put it this way, anyone who can pay enough money can go there."**

**Lisa lowered her head, she didn't have any money, she had forgotten about that, "What do most people do to get money?"**

**Jilly smiled at Lisa, "Well they work, like me I work in a fast food shop, it's not the best job but is pays right." Jilly said laughing**

**Lisa smiled and then said, "Can I get a job?"**

"**Well yes, you just have to go to a couple of places that want workers." Jilly said**

**Lisa smiled and they continued walked home.**

**From a roof distance someone was watching the two girls walking.**

**When Lisa and Jilly came home, Jilly unlocked the door and walked in, Petra was sitting in front of the computer, working or something.**

"**Hey mom, what are you doing?" Jilly said**

"**Hey my darlings, I am banking and checking my emails, how was your day?" Petra said**

"**Its was fine thanks mom, hey mom could you check if anybody here in Cape Town needed workers?" Jilly said**

"**Why?" Petra asked**

"**Well Petra I want to find a work, since I have no money and there are stuff I want." Lisa said**

"**Yes sure I will check now." Petra said smiling**

"**Well I better get ready for work." Jilly said as she started to go up the stars**

**Just as Jilly was out of sight Petra walked over to Lisa.**

**Petra said: "I have a friend that still owes me a favor, she can give you work at a video store, if you want."**

**Lisa looked at Petra confused, and then asked "A video store?"**

**Petra said: "Oh yes sorry, I forgot were you come from you don't have videos or DVD's do you?"**

**Lisa shook her head and then said "no we don't what is it?"**

**Petra said "Well remember, that movie you watched on the tv, well its almost the same, it's a place that lets anybody rent movie's for a curtain price, like if you wanted to watch that movie '50 firsts dates' again then you could go rent it."**

**Lisa started to understand and then said, "What would I do if I worked their?"**

**Petra said "well you would rent movies out; you would give the people the movies that they want."**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "I would like to work in a place like that."**

**Petra nodded and then walked over to the phone that was on the kitchen table.**

**Petra punched in a couple of buttons and then started to talk to someone.**

**Petra on the phone**

"**Hey Marilize its Petra, listen one of my cousins are staying by me, and she would really like to have a job, I thought since you still owe me a favor, maybe you could do something."**

**Marilize: "Well I don't know how old is she?"**

**Petra: "She is 20"**

**Marilize: "Well she is old enough, but is she good with people."**

**Petra: "Yes, very."**

**Marilize: "Okay then, if you want she can come in for an interview so that I can check her out, if I think that she is good enough then she had the job."**

**Petra: "Thanks Marilize, you're a real friend; I will send her over tomorrow."**

**Petra then said her goodbye's and hang up, Petra then walked back to Lisa and said, "Okay she will see you tomorrow, to see if you have the job."**

**Lisa smiled and then said, "Thank you Petra, but what will she ask me?"**

**Petra said: "She will properly ask you were you're from, and things like that, but don't worry I can and will handle that."**

**Lisa stared at Petra worried, "I don't come from this planet." **

**Petra smiled and then said, "Don't worry, as far as anybody knows you come from, Sorat, it's a very small town about 1000 km from here and nothing interesting, you're my mother's sister's late child, and that is all she needs to know…"**

**Lisa smiled and then nodded, then she turned her gaze to Jilly who was walking down the stairs wearing a yellow cap with a big M, and a long top saying, Mac Donald's. **

**Petra then turned her gaze to her daughter and then said laughing slightly, "I always love seeing you in that outfit…" **

**Jilly glared at her mother evilly, her mother always laughed at her when she wore her outfit, well it was better than the outfit she had to wear, when she worked for KFC they made her run around in a chicken soot.**

**Jilly said: "Okay mom its time to go."**

**Petra nodded and then turned to Lisa and said "Okay I am just going to take Jilly to work and then I will be right back okay."**

**Lisa just nodded and Petra took the car keys and she and Jilly walked out the door, before Jilly went out the door Jilly waved goodbye and then the went.**

**Lisa walked up the stairs and to her room, it was now about 5pm, Lisa walked in her room and opened the cupboard and took out some clothes that looked like night clothes and then went out the room and to the bath room, Lisa locked the door and started to let the water flow in to the bath and then she took of the clothes that she was wearing at that time and climbed in to the bath.**

**This time the Yautja was sitting on a roof across the house, watching as Lisa left her bed room and went in to the bathroom.**

**He was watching her carefully, making sure not to loose her, and then he whispered "Soon my mate, soon."**

**While Lisa was in the bath, she started to think of Wa'rof, even thought she had seen him a week ago, it felt like forever, she missed him so much, and even if she wanted to she could not go back, there was no ships here, and the ooman ships are useless.**

**Lisa started to think to her self 'Why did I not just stay with Wa'rof, now I am stuck on a planet, that I know almost nothing about, and worst of all, I can't go back, no matter how hard I try, I wish I could just see him one more time.'**

**Tears started to go down Lisa's cheeks and her vision changed, when ever Lisa cried, or wanted to she could change her vision, to the Yautja red, heat vision.**

**Lisa watched at her vision turned red, and she was shocked as she looked at the wall, she saw the ooman's body heat as they were walking around outside, but that was not what got her attention, Lisa jumped out of the bath, almost falling down, she grabbed a towel, unlocked the door and ran to her room opened the window and looked out the window, she could not believe what she was seeing, was this for real. **

**End of chapter 7**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Hope you liked it!**


	8. 8 Living tehe life of an ooman

**Chapter eight**

**Living the life of an ooman**

**Lisa looked through the window and at the top of one of roof's, Lisa still had her heat vision on, so she saw ooman's body heat every where, but this heat was different, she knew it all to well.**

**As Lisa was looking at the creature that was sitting on the roof, she heard a couple of ooman's whistle, she looked down and saw a couple of male ooman's whistle at her, she had forgotten that she was only wearing a towel, when Lisa looked back up to the roof again she saw that the creature was gone. Lisa looked around for a while but saw the creature no were, she then went back inside and got dressed.**

**As the Yautja was sitting on the roof, he saw that Lisa was staring strait at him; as soon as she looked down he leaped on to another roof and then jumped down in to some ooman's yard.**

'**That was close, but how did she see me? She probably just thought she saw something, or at least I hope so, she must not know that I am here, I need to be more careful.' The Yautja thought to him self**

**After Lisa walked back to the bath room, and putted on her clothes she changed back her vision. She knew what she had seen and that meant that one of them were here, she just needed to find him.**

**Lisa heard something on the lower level of the house, she ran downstairs and was disappointed when she saw that it was just Petra, who was home.**

**Petra looked at Lisa as she came running down the stairs, Lisa looked very disappointed when Lisa saw Petra.**

**Petra said smiling: "Are you okay my dear?"**

**Lisa nodded and said "Yes I am fine, you're back quick"**

**Petra said: "Yes, I just went to drop Jilly of, you look cute."**

**Lisa looked down on to what she was wearing, she was wearing a pink night pans that said 'I'm a star' and a blue night top that said 'danger kitty' and pink and black slippers.**

**Lisa smiled and then said, "Thanks, so what is for diner?" Lisa said holding her stomach.**

**Petra laughed and then said "We are eating out, just me and you, that way I can show you the place."**

**Lisa looked at what she was wearing this was probably not a good idea to wear in public. "Do I have to change?"**

**Petra nodded and then said "I would hope to, you can't wear night clothes out.'**

**Lisa laughed and then walked back up stares, she walked to her room and entered the room, as she walked past the bed she changed her vision to heat mode, she looked around to see if she could see the creature, but he was no were to be seen, Lisa then changed back to normal vision, and walked over to her cupboard and took out some clothes that looked like the could be worn in public.**

**She took out a long blue jean and a red tight strap top, and some sandals, Lisa took about 5 ooman minutes to get dressed and then went back downstairs.**

**Petra was sitting in the living room, watching TV.**

**Petra turned her gaze to Lisa and then said "Are you ready to go?" **

**Lisa smiled and said "yes"**

**Petra then stood up and putted off the television and walked over to the kitchen Petra got her car keys and her wallet, she then told Lisa its time to go, the two went out of the house and in to the car.**

**Petra started the car and pulled out of the driveway and in to the road, Petra road all the way down to the see, Lisa stared at the see.**

**Lisa then turned her gaze to Petra and asked "Why is your water so dirty?"**

**Petra said: "Well because most people go and trough their trash in the water or use it as a bath room."**

**Lisa got sick in her stomach and then said. "They don't have any respect for the planet."**

**Petra laughed and then said. "You're just like your mother."**

**Lisa laughed and then turned to Petra again. "What was my mother like?"**

**Petra smiled and then said. "Well just like you she had black hair and green eyes, but she was not as long as you, but I guess you get that from your father, she loved all things of nature like the see, you look just like her, when I first saw you I thought that I was seeing your mother, you could be her twin, but most of all she was a sweet and gentle person, but just like you she believed in fairness and love, but she always knew what she wanted."**

**Lisa smiled she was glad to know that she looked like her mother, then the thought popped in to Lisa's mind. "How did my mother and father meet?"**

**End of chapter 8**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	9. 9 Being attacked

**Chapter nine **

**Being attacked **

**Petra smiled and then said, "Well me and your mother, we were working on a document about all the strange kills, there was a couple of scientist that were killed and me and your mother was just snooping around, when we met the Predators."**

**Lisa looked at Petra in confusion "Predators?"**

**Petra continued "Its wat you call Yautja, well they almost killed us, was it not for your mother, your mother was always one to put up a fight, and I never thought that I would owe my life to her for that, one of the predator's, sorry I mean Yautja walked over to us and was about to cut us up with some blade on his wrist, but then your mother shouted at him, calling him names, for trying to harm a female."**

**Lisa then laughed and told Petra to continue **

**Petra went on. "Well he stood still for a moment, I was scared out of my wits I was only 18 then, and there I was, with a predator 4 times my size, and he wanted to kill me, well he then did something funny with his helmet and started to speak are language…"**

**Flash back**

**The Hirag'th turned to Merisale and looked down at the angry ooman, she was shouting at him, like she was not scared at all, there was no dought that she was an honorable ooman.**

"**Why do you yell at me?" Hirag'th asked Merisale**

**Merisale turned around and told Petra to sit still and not make a move**

**Merisale then turned back to Hirag'th and said**

"**You wanted to kill me, that is not fair since I am a woman and much smaller that you, that means that you are nothing better than and ass hole." Merisale said shouting**

**The Yautja behind Hirag'th names Riwort walked over to the ooman, Hirag'th stopped him, Hirag'th then said "So you believe that if I kill you I am a, what did you call it an ass hole?"**

**Merisale laughed slightly, most probably out of fear, and then said "YES, I do."**

**Hirag'th looked over to his comrade Riwort and said in the Yautja language. "What do we do with this one?"**

**Riwort hissed and then said. "She had got a point, these ooman's are weak and unarmed we would dishonor are race by killing two weak ooman female's that did nothing to us."**

**Just then Petra passed out.**

**Back to this time**

**Lisa looked at Petra confused and then said "What happened after you passed out?"**

**Petra smiled and then said. "Well when I woke up I was in my bed and Lisa told me that she had agreed to go with your father back to his ship, in order to save my life, well as it turned out Hirag'th your father fell in love with your mothers stubbornness and they had you, I owe my life to your mother, and I think she really didn't mind going with then, she always said to me that she wanted to meet a new race, and she did…" Petra said laughing**

**The car stopped and Petra turned of the engine, and climbed out of the car, Lisa did the same.**

**Petra walked over to a restaurant, signaling Lisa to follow her. **

**Petra went trough the front door of the building, in was a large building about 4 levels high, Lisa followed Petra, Petra walked over to a male ooman wearing a black pans and white top, white an black under top, he was standing with a couple of black board with writing on them, Petra walked to him and asked him a couple of questions and then went in to a different room Lisa followed, the room had many chair's and table's and a couple of ooman's sitting by the table's, Lisa was amazed at how may different ooman's she had seen today, she had seen dark, light, orange ooman's thin, fat, skeleton, and really fat, some had black hair like her, and other had blond, red, pink, blue, green and much more strange colors…**

**Petra went to sit down by one of the tables, Lisa followed her and sat down beside her. Petra took one of the black boards and handed it to Lisa and said "This is a menu on this is different type of human foods, on the back in human alcohol you can have some if you want, or you could just have something else, whatever you want."**

**Lisa took the menu and looked on it, there was many thing that she could pick but she licked the stake and the white wine idea, Petra said that stake was nice and that wine had a sweet taste. Petra took a salad and some red wine.**

**After the two of them ordered what they wanted, the ooman left and Lisa and Petra talked about the view outside the window, as they sat right next to the window in the far and of the restaurant, far away from the other ooman's.**

**Right out of the window was a view of the see, even thought the see was very dirty, it still was beautiful and besides they had a view of the dock ass well, Lisa really liked the dock it reminded her of there home docking area, okay it was a bit bigger and a lot cleaner, it was a memory that she licked.**

"**So Lisa, do you have a boyfriend?" Petra asked Lisa interrupting her view of the dock**

**Lisa turned her head, this would be the second time she talked about Wa'rof but at least with Petra she could be honest, not like with Jilly. "Yes I do, well he is my mate, and his name is Wa'rof."**

**Petra smiled, she could see by the look in Lisa's face that she missed Wa'rof and really loved him. "So you are going to be married?"**

**Lisa smiled even thought the Yautja marriage was different that the ooman marriage it was a bit the same two creatures that loved each other end up together. "Yes, well if both of us, still wish to be mates after this year, then yes, this was my test to see if Wa'rof is really for me."**

**Petra looked at Lisa surprised and then said. "So this is a test how do you think you are doing so far?"**

**Lisa looked down at the dock again and then replied. "Missing him like hell, so I guess that means I pass."**

**Lisa laughed slightly and then asked. "What is he like is he a Predator?"**

**Lisa smiled and then answered her question. "Yes he is a Yautja, he is sweet and kind and the gentlest Yautja that I know, I love him with all my hard."**

**Petra smiled and then asked. "So what dose he do, I know that your father is a captain but what is this Wa'rof?"**

"**Oh he is a Captain as well, his father is the Elder of the Trènof ship, you have met him father, it was the Yautja with my father, long ago." Lisa said still looking down at the dock.**

**Petra smiled and then the food came, the ooman putted down the platters and asked if they wanted anything else, Petra said "No thanks." And the ooman left.**

**Lisa's stake was raw, Lisa liked her food raw, even thought the ooman that brought them the platters, looked at Lisa strange, but she did not mind.**

**As they ate, Lisa did not understand this ooman alcohol, it tasted like water to her, it had a nice taste but it was nothing compared to Yautja alcohol.**

**After they ate they continued there conversation, Petra could nether understand how Lisa could eat raw stake, but did rather not say anything about it, When they were done Petra paid the bill and they left the restaurant, before going back to the car Lisa asked.**

"**Car we, go to the dock please?" Lisa asked pointing at the dock**

**Petra nodded and then they walked to the dock area, Lisa walked past the ships and to the farest point of the dock. **

**Lisa went and sat down at the end of the dock taking of the sandals and putting her feet in the water it was almost totally dark, and the moon shined over the water, but Lisa was not looking at the water, she was looking at the moon, she could still remember on the way to earth as she looked at the moon, and thought that she hoped that she would not regret coming to earth, but she was wrong she regrets it, and she misses Wa'rof even thought she saw some kind of creature is doesn't mean that it is a Yautja.**

**Lisa sat there with Petra for a while until it was getting really late, it was now 10pm in ooman hours, and Petra had to pick Jilly up soon.**

**Lisa and Petra stood up and started to walk over to the car, it was quite a walk to the car, since they were at the farest point of the dock, as they walked Lisa heard something from behind one of the Cars.**

**Lisa stopped and as Petra saw Lisa stop, she stopped ass well.**

"**What is wrong Lisa?" Petra asked as she stopped**

**Lisa holed her hand out showing Petra to be quite.**

"**Someone is following us." Lisa said looking around**

**Petra looked around but saw no one. Just as Petra was about to tell Lisa to stop worrying, a young man about 23 showed up, he looked very pour, him clothes were torn and his hair was a mess, he had an light tanned skin.**

"**Give me your bags or your life!" The man said holding a knife near Lisa**

**He was about 1 meter away from Lisa, and Petra was about a half an meter behind Lisa.**

**Lisa looked at the man, he was an week man, and he had an pitiful weapon, but hwy would one ooman want to harm another ooman?**

"**Go back Petra; I will handle this, NOW!" Lisa shouted as Petra, letting Petra now, that she was serious.**

**Petra knew that arguing with her was pointless; Petra took a couple of steps back and saw as Lisa smiled at the man.**

**Lisa smiled at the man and then asked him. "Why are you doing this, this is your race?"**

**The man looked at Lisa confused but she could see that he was getting angry, he then shouted at Lisa and Petra. "Give me your bags, or I will kill you two."**

**Lisa laughed at him and saw that he was getting mad, but she did not care, he was an dishonorable ooman, he wants to harm female ooman's.**

**The man lifted up the knife and pointed it to Lisa, he then tried to make an attempted to grab her arm, but Lisa grabbed him arm, and then turned it and took the knife, Lisa was not playing, she let go on the man and as he looked up at her surprised, Lisa took the knife and snapped it in two, as if it was nothing more than a peace of wood.**

"**W-what are y-you?" The man asked as he fell down when she snapped the knife.**

**Lisa laughed evilly and then answered his question. "Who I am is no concern to you, but I will not be harmed by a stupid little ooman." Lisa said as she bended down, she picked up the man by his throat, he choked him for a couple of second and then threw him against one of the ships as if he was a rag doll.**

**Petra stared in amazement, as Lisa turned around and walked back to Petra, she didn't even break a sweet.**

"**Wow, you were great how did you do that?" Petra asked Lisa **

**Lisa smiled and then walked back to the car saying. "That was easy; if I can beat a Yautja then I can beat an ooman."**

**Petra stared at her in amazement again, she could not believe that Lisa could beet a Yautja, she could see that Lisa was strong, she had seen Lisa's mussels, and Lisa was longer than her, but this girl was very strong.**

**Petra entered the car, and locked the door, she was still a bit spooked about what just happened, but luckily Lisa was there otherwise she would probably be dead right now.**

**End of chapter 9**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	10. 10Starnger in the dark

**Chapter ten**

**Stranger in the dark**

**Petra road for a while, Lisa as always looked at everything out the window, Petra stopped at Mac Donald's, they place were Jilly worked.**

**Petra and Lisa waited in the car for about 5 ooman minutes, until it was 10:30 pm, and then Jilly came out of the fast food restaurant, Jilly ran to the car and climbed in to the back seat.**

"**Hey mom, how was your day?" Jilly asked smiling**

**Petra decided not to tell Jilly about what happened other wise, she mite think that Lisa was weird or something. "Not much, we just ate at that restaurant by the docking area."**

**Lisa got the point that they shouldn't tell Jilly what happened.**

**Jilly smiled and then said. "I can't wait to get home I just want to go sleep, I still have school tomorrow."**

**Petra laughed it was Thursday today, so luckily tomorrow was Friday.**

**The car ride was still, well until they came need the house then Jilly took the house keys and ran in to the house, she needed to use the bathroom, Petra juts laughed at her daughter and entered the house as well, Lisa followed short after locking the door.**

**Lisa thanked Petra for the great day, and then went up stairs and unlocked her door, and went to lay on the bed, Lisa locked her door, when she was not in her room, she did not won't anybody looking trough her stuff, even thought her bags were locked, her armor was in the cupboard and some other stuff of her.**

**Lisa laid on the bed and stared at the roof, she started to think of the creature that she saw, she thought that is was a Yautja, but she was not sure, and she didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was to late, she had already started to think of the idea.**

**Lisa didn't even do the effort to change clothes she just pulled the blanket over her and went to sleep, a bit later Petra walked passed the room and saw that Lisa was sleeping, she walked in and putted off the light, and said. "Good night Lisa, you know you're just like your mother." Petra smiled and closed the door slightly.**

**About 3 am in ooman hours**

**Lisa slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 3 am, 'great what am I going to do for the next 2 hours until, Petra or Jilly wake up' Lisa thought as she sat up. Lisa wiped her eyed, and took a long yawn, she then turned around and looked out the window, she looked up at the moon, and after about 2 minutes she got board of doing that, so she decided to check what the other ooman were doing. **

**Lisa shifted her vision to red heat vision, and checked trough the houses what the people were doing, the ooman's in the house just left to Petra's where sleeping, the ooman's in the house just right to Petra's house, well they were yelling at each other or something, the house across Petra's home, well what they were doing I am not going to say, Lisa looked down disgusted, she watched some of the ooman's walk around outside, she then looked down in to Petra's yard, she wanted to see how high the second floor was, but then she saw that creature again, he was sitting in the back yard tree, sleeping, Lisa looked at him surprise, it was defiantly a Yautja, she knew it from the body heat, the size, and most of all the body shape. But who was it.**

**Lisa had to get to him, with out him running away. Lisa walked to her cupboard and putted on her armor this was not the kind of job that she could wear ooman clothes.**

**Lisa kept on making sure that he was still sleeping as she putted on her armor.**

**After Lisa putter on her armor and weapons, she clocked her self; she had about 1 and a half hour before Petra and Jilly would wake up in that time she could go out and be back before anybody noticed that she was gone, the only reason that she clocked her self was because the last thing that she wanted was a couple of ooman's saying that they saw her climb out of the window.**

**Lisa jumped on her bed, and checked in the Yautja was still in the tree, he was, she climbed out of the window, and on to the lower roof, the slowly climbed down the roof, she didn't want the Yautja to wake up, otherwise she would have to catch him and she was fast but did not know his speed.**

**She hit the ground softly, and walked over to the tree, she still had her heat vision on, so she could see that he was still sleeping, she could also hear his breathing. She silently walked up to him.**

**Lisa walked up to the Yautja and softly said in the Yautja language. "Wake up, and don't even try to run!"**

**The Yautja's eye's went open and his body heat rose, Lisa could not see his face, the heat vision did not show enough and he had his helmet on, so there was no way that see could see who he was.**

**She heard as he clicked with his mandibles, she could see that he was very nervous he didn't expect to wake up like this. The Yautja was just about to jump away when Lisa grabbed his arm, and pulled him back saying. "I told you not to run, what are you death?" She asked roaring softly. As she was clocked, she didn't want to make to muck noise and attract attention.**

**The Yautja pulled his arm away, and climbed of the tree, and stared at Lisa.**

**Yautja pov.**

**The Yautja was dreaming of hunting, when he heard a voice, but not just any voice, but Lisa's voice, he opened his eye's and stared at her, he was clocked but so was she, she had her armor and her weapons on she was not here to play, but luckily she had no idea who he was, he tried to get away, but she would not let him.**

**The Yautja signals Lisa to follow him, Lisa could not understand why he didn't say anything, but she followed him, he let her on a roof, it was clear that he was hoping to loose her, because he was leaping at his fastest, but Lisa kept up, she was just as fast as him, if not faster.**

**At last they stopped on a roof of a building that was surrounded by even higher buildings, so that ooman's could not see them.**

**Lisa walked up to the Yautja and then said in his language. "Where you expose to loose me?" Lisa said laughing.**

**They both were still clocked, but then the Yautja uncloaked and said. "No Lisa, I now you're very fast and I wouldn't dream of trying to out run you." The Yautja said laughing.**

**End of Chapter 10**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **


	11. 11 War'rof's back

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wa'rof's back**

**Lisa stared in disbelieve, she could not believe who it was, she knew that laugh that voice, Lisa turned of her cloak and her heat vision.**

**It was Wa'rof! He was here with her on the planet all the time…**

**Lisa ran to him and hugged him, he gladly returned the hug, Lisa looked us and removed his mask Wa'rof looked her in here eyes and slowly gave her a kiss with his inner mouth, using his mandibles to slowly rub the sides of her face.**

**She gladly returned the kiss, and they shared a couple of seconds in each others arms and making the kiss last as long as it possibly could. Lisa could not believe this was happing, it felt like a life time that she was last in his arms.**

"**What are you doing here, and why did you run from me last time?" Lisa asked still hugging Wa'rof.**

**Wa'rof rapped his arms tighter around Lisa's waist and replied. "I was not expose to let you know that I was here, but seems like you found me out how did you do that?" Wa'rof asked**

**Lisa smiled she forgot that she never told him that she had the same heat vision as all Yautja. "Well, I have heat vision, and your body heat is different from ooman's so you stand out!" Lisa said laughing, she didn't want to let him go she was to scared that she would wake up, and find out that this was all just a dream.**

**Wa'rof laughed and then asked her. "What now, your not expose to know that I am here, if your father finds out he will not honor us being mates."**

**Lisa took a couple of second to reply. "Well, then if anybody asked your not here, I will just then say I never saw you here, that way they will still think that I don't know that you are here, but I still want to see you!"**

**Wa'rof looked worried about this idea. "Lying to our elder, that is never a good decision, maybe I should go back."**

**Lisa pulled out of his grip, and then said angry. "If you go back, I will find myself another mate, a mate that won't leave me!"**

**Wa'rof looked at Lisa surprised. "You can't be serous Lisa?" **

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof angry. "Yes I am, I can't go on like this with out you, I am on a planet I know nothing about a now my mate wants to go away, AGAIN!"**

**Wa'rof looked down he didn't want Lisa to get another mate, but he couldn't stay and it was not his choice to hide from her, and now she was yelling at him this planet was making her moody and clouding her judgment. **

"**Lisa I can't help it if I have to go it's…" Before Wa'rof could finish his sentence Lisa walked away and putted up her hand to show that she didn't want to hear what he was about to say.**

**Wa'rof walked over to Lisa, she had her back turned to him, he putted his arms around her waist, but she just crossed her arms, and turned her face away.**

**Wa'rof watched as a tear ran down her face, now he really felt bad, this was the second time he made his mate cry! "I am sorry Lisa, what do you think we should do?"**

**Wa'rof turned Lisa around so that she faced him, he putted his finger under her chin and lifted up her face and took his other hand and wiped away her tears, but they kept on coming. "Why are you crying?" Wa'rof asked her as he wiped away her tears.**

**Lisa wiped him face with her hand, and looked up at Wa'rof, he loved those amber eyes of his, she started to feel the tears build up again. "W-well I don't wha-nt to loose you again" Lisa said crying.**

**Wa'rof wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer; she took a couple of moment to cry on his shoulder. After she finished crying, she lifted her head and looked in to Wa'rof's eyes and said. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay? Do you want to leave me?" Lisa said feeling the tear built up again.**

**Wa'rof gave her a tight hug and said. "I don't want to leave you, but I don't see another way, unless you can think of a way that I can still be with you and your father honors are decision?" **

**Lisa thought for a second then said. "I am going to maybe get a job, and on this planet that means money, so then I can get my own place that would mean that I don't have to watch over my shoulder the whole time, that way you can stay by me. And nobody will ever know, but until then I will have to find an excuse to get out alone and see you."**

**Wa'rof thought about it for a moment then replied. "If you think it will work then it will, but Lisa you don't know how this money thing of the ooman's work."**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "I will find out, but now I have to get back before anybody noticed I am gone, you coming with Wa'rof?"**

**Wa'rof nodded and they turned on their cloaks and jumped, ran and leaped back to Petra's house.**

**Lisa kissed Wa'rof goodbye and jumped in to trough her bedroom window, She changed clothes quickly and then walked down the hall to check if everybody was still asleep, luckily they were, Lisa climbed back in to her bed.**

**End of chapter 11**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	12. 12 Getting ready for the interview

**Chapter 12**

**Getting ready for the interview**

**Lisa has just climbed back in to bed, after about 5 minutes Petra's alarm clock went off, and Lisa heard a moan and then the alarm went off, Lisa heard Petra stand up and walk down the hallway and go in to the bathroom. Lisa stood up and walked down stairs and went to lay down on the chair in the living room.**

**A bit later Petra came downstairs and walked over to Lisa, who was wearing night clothes now. "Hey Lisa what are you doing up this early?"**

**Lisa turned her gaze to Petra and then said. "I don't know just woke up early I guess."**

**Petra smiled and then walked to the kitchen and asked Lisa. "Do you want coffee?"**

**Lisa stood up and walked to the kitchen and replied. "No thank you, I will get my self some water."**

**Petra laughed she forgot that Lisa doesn't drink coffee.**

**Lisa walked over to the sink and got her self a glass and poured her self some water in to the glass, she then turned back to Petra who was now waiting for the water to boil. "Petra, can I ask you a question?"**

**Petra turned to Lisa and nodded. "Yes please go ahead."**

**Lisa took a sip of her water and then continued. "Well please don't take offense, but how much dose an apartment cost?"**

**Petra looked at Lisa confused but then replied. "Well more than you will be able to afford if you get the job at the video store, do you want an apartment?"**

**Lisa nodded and then asked. "So I won't be able to have my own place?"**

**Petra took the kettle and poured it in to a cup and added some mind and then took a sip. "Well, I have an extra apartment, that I use to work in but not anymore, its very small, wait let me see…" Petra took out a notepad and a pen from one of the drawers in the kitchen and wrote something down. "Okay let me see, if you get the job you will make R3000 a moth, and the place would cost me R2000 a moth, okay I tell you what if you get the job, then you can pay me a R750 a moth and then you can have the place, what do you say?"**

**Lisa smiled and then walked over to Petra and gave her a hug saying. "You have been too good to me."**

**Petra smiled and returned the graceful hug.**

**Not long after Jilly came down the stairs fully dressed, she was wearing a short pink mini skirt and a black boob tube top with long underworld boots. Her hair was loose and curled.**

**Petra looked at Jilly and said. "You look nice, hunny."**

**Jilly smiled and said. "Thank mom."**

**Lisa smiled Jilly looked strange, but seems like to the ooman's this looks nice, she would not easily understand these ooman's.**

"**Lisa you better get ready we have to go for that interview in an hour." Petra said turning her gaze to Lisa**

**Jilly walked to her kettle and made her self some coffee, Lisa chatted with Jilly about her school for a couple of moment but then Jilly had to go, otherwise she was going to be late for school.**

**Lisa went upstairs to change clothes; Lisa walked in to her room, and opened the cupboard and got out a black jean and a purple silk long sleuth top. And some open shoes, she did not like the ooman shoes that closed her toes, it made her feel uncomfortable.**

**After Lisa dressed she went down stairs and went to sit next to Petra who was watching a music channel, a nice song played, it was something similar to Lisa's story.**

**BY Kelly Clarkson **

**CD: Breakaway**

_**Naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah**_

_**Could have been a small town**_

_**But when the ran would fall down, **_

_**I just stare out my window**_

_**Dreaming of what could be, **_

_**And if I would end up happy**_

_**I would Break, I would Break**_

_**Trying not to reach out **_

_**But when the charged freak out**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me**_

_**Wonted to belong here **_

_**But something felt so wrong here**_

_**So I Break, I would brake**_

_**I could break away**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I will learn how to fly **_

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**Make a wish, take a chance, and make a change**_

_**And Break away**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the one's that I love **_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, take a change**_

_**And Break away**_

_**Naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah, naah**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze**_

_**Sleeping under palm trees**_

_**Feel the ruse of the ocean**_

_**Get them while there fast train**_

_**Driving lala down plain**_

_**Far away**_

_**And Break away**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I will learn how to fly **_

_**I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky**_

_**Make a wish, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And Break away**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget all the one's that I love **_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, take a change**_

_**And Break away**_

_**Building with 100 floors **_

_**Swinging with a fountain torch**_

_**Baby I don't now were they will take me **_

_**But gotta keep, **_

_**Moving on, moving on**_

_**Fly away**_

_**Break away**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I will learn how to fly **_

_**Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye **_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And Break away**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun**_

_**But I won't forget the place that I come form**_

_**Take a risk, take a chance, make a change**_

_**And Break away **_

_**Break away, Break away…**_

_Ps: I don't' know if I got the song 100 right, so please let me know if I got something wrong. _

**Petra turned to Lisa who was by now somewhere in her own world. "Lisa is there something wrong?" Petra asked**

**When Lisa heard her name she snapped out, she had gotten lost in the song, these ooman's could sing really well. "No, I am fine, just got a bit lost." Lisa said smiling **

**Petra laughed and then asked Lisa. "Are you thinking of Wa'rof?"**

**Lisa smiled and then replied. "Yes, I miss him, but soon I will see him again." Lisa said smiling, sooner than anybody thought. **

**Petra smiled and patted Lisa on the bad in sympathy, Petra then stood and walked over to the kitchen, and got her keys and asked Lisa. "Are you ready to go?"**

**Lisa nodded and stood up and walked over to the door, Lisa unlocked the door, while Petra got her cell phone.**

**The two of them climbed in to the car and rode to Marilize's Video store.**

**End of chapter 12**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	13. 13 Interview

**Chapter 13**

**Interview **

**Marilize's Video store was about 10 minutes ride from the house, it was in the center if Cape Town. Petra stopped the car and they climbed out, Petra walked to a building with 4 levels, Lisa just stared at the building and followed Petra in to the building.**

'**There are ooman's everywhere, I never knew there could be so many ooman's in one place' Lisa thought as she walked in to the building**

**Petra saw that Lisa looked a bit freaked out, and took her hand, "Come on walk near me, I don't want you to get lost here." Petra said smiling and holding Lisa's hand tighter.**

**Petra walked to a elevator and pushed in a button, Lisa watched as the light went on, and the door hissed open, Petra walked in and Lisa followed.**

**Petra and Lisa walked out of the elevator and past a couple of shops until Petra stopped by a medium sized shop, with lost of DVD's and Video's.**

"**We are here Lisa, just stay calm, you will like Marilize, and she is very nice." Petra said smiling and letting go of Lisa's hand and walking in to the shop.**

**Lisa followed Petra in to the shop, Lisa looked around the shop was filled with DVD's and video's, Petra had shown Lisa how a DVD looks and how a video looks.**

**The short female with short black hair that came to her shoulders and a cute smile, walked over to them and smiled, "Hello Petra, this must be Lisa?"**

**Petra smiled then hugged Marilize and said. "Yes this is Lisa, must I leave you two alone for the interview, then I can go do some shopping."**

**Marilize smiled and then said. "Yes please." Marilize then turned her head to Lisa and said. "Shall we start?"**

**Petra smiled at Lisa and then said. "You can go with Marilize, trust her, she is my best friend, I am going to go do some shopping."**

**Lisa smiled at Petra and nodded, Lisa watched as Petra walked of but before she went she told Lisa, that she would be back in an hour.**

**Marilize took Lisa's hand and told Lisa to follow her, Lisa did as Marilize said.**

**Marilize led Lisa to the counter and told her that she could take a seat.**

**Marilize went to the door and laid a sign in front of it, and then walked back to Lisa and took a seat across from Lisa.**

**Marilize smiled and then started to ask Lisa a couple of questions.**

"**Well, I am pleased to meat you, can you tell me why you want this job?"**

**Lisa looked up and started to think. "Well, I don't have any money and if I get this job, Petra will let me rent her apartment."**

**Marilize smiled, Lisa was very honest. "Okay, have you ever worked in a video store or anywhere?"**

**Lisa smiled and knew that this answer was not a good thing. "No."**

**Marilize looked at her surprised, this girl was 20 and she had never worked**

"**Okay then, would you say that you're honest and trustworthy?" **

**Lisa smiled and said. "Yes very."**

**Marilize smiled and then said. "Could you please give me an example of this?"**

**Lisa stated to think and then said. "Well, put it like this, thinking of an wonderful example is very hard, right now, so I will say my morals, I don't lei, hurt, or steel from the people I trust or love, and when I make a promise I keep it, no matter what, only death can break the promise that I made."**

**Marilize nodded her head and then started to think. "Do you smoke, do drugs, drink, do you do anything illegal, or do you have any sickness." **

**Lisa looked at Marilize strange and then said. "I don't smoke, do drugs, I drank yesterday with Petra a glass of wine, and I am very healthy, anything illegal?"**

**Marilize smiled and then asked again. "Have you ever killed anyone, or have any kind of criminal record."**

**Lisa thought the only people she hurt were that girl at the school and the man that wanted to hurt Petra. "I hit a girl by the school, because she was yelling at Jilly, and I hurt a man who tried to hurt Petra."**

**Marilize looked worried and then asked, "Someone tried to hurt Petra?"**

**Lisa had forgotten that she was not expose to tell anyone. "Yes, but I must ask Petra's forgiveness she asked me not to tell, I am sorry for telling you I had forgotten."**

**Marilize smiled at Lisa, she was very honest. "Don't worry, I will talk to Petra, I think that you have the job that is if you still want it?"**

**Lisa smiled and looked Marilize in the eyes. "Than you very much."**

**They stood up and Marilize walked to the door and took the sign off and Lisa started to look at the movies remembering where they are.**

**Marilize walked over to Lisa and said. "Okay must I tell you where the movies are and where the different types are?"**

**Lisa smiled and said. "No thanks." And then she started to say were every movie in the shop was, since Lisa had such a good memory she remembered were every movie was. **

**Marilize looked at her Surprised and then said. "How on earth do you remember that?"**

**Lisa just smiled and said. "I have a very good memory."**

**Marilize laughed, and then saw Petra walking in to the shop.**

**Petra walked over to Lisa and putted her hand on Lisa's shoulder and hen said. "Hey how was the interview did you get the job?"**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "The interview was nice, and I got the job."**

**Petra smiled and then said. "I am glad for you that mean that you will get the apartment just like you wanted, but tell me at least that you are still going to come visit me and Jilly."**

**Lisa smiled and Hugged Petra. "I was thinking on still staying with you guy's for a while, so that I can first get the apartment right."**

**Petra smiled and then said. "I would love that, hey when you finished here, do you want to go see your new place?"**

**Lisa smiled and nodded; Lisa then turned to Marilize and asked. "When do I start working?"**

**Marilize turned so that she could meet Lisa's gaze. "Well, you can start tomorrow 8 am until 5 pm."**

**Lisa nodded and then Petra walked to Marilize and said. "Thank you Marilize you are a real friend."**

**Marilize smiled and said. "It was no problem, plus I think that Lisa will do just fine, well you two better be of, and I still have a lot of work to do."**

**Petra smiled and hugged Marilize and Lisa said goodbye and they went out of the shop.**

**Petra and Lisa walked out of the building and it to the car.**

"**Okay now we are going to go see your new apartment, don't worry its not far from here."**

**Lisa smiled and nodded, they rode out of the parking lot, and across the building there was a couple of flats, Petra stopped in the parking lot, by the flats.**

"**We are here." Petra said smiling**

**Lisa looked at Petra surprised and said. "But were just across the building were I am going to work."**

**Petra smiled and nodded. "Yes I know, I said its close."**

**Lisa laughed and they climbed out of the car, and walked over to the flats, it was a huge white building.**

**Petra took a key and unlocked the front gate, she then walked over to the elevator and punched in number two. She and Lisa then went to the second floor. Petra walked over to one of the door and took out a key, on the door there were two huge letters 21, it was the number of the flat.**

**End of chapter 13**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	14. 14Lisa's new home

**Chapter 14**

**Lisa's new home**

**Petra unlocked the door and walked in, Lisa followed.**

**It was a medium sized flat; there was a bed room, kitchen, a long hallway, bath room, one bed room, a living room, and a computer room.**

**Lisa looked around the place had furniture all ready, that must have bin Petra's stuff. "Petra is this, your stuff?" Lisa asked **

**Petra looked around and nodded. "Yes this is mine, but you can use it, since you don't have any."**

**Lisa smiled and said. "Thank you Petra, this place this very nice."**

**Lisa turned to Petra and gave her a hug.**

**Petra showed Lisa where everything was. And how to use the computer and how to use the oven, Petra also said that in the time that Lisa would still stay by her, she would teach Lisa how to make food, since if she had guests they would not be to fond of raw food.**

**Lisa walked in to the living room, and sat down on the chair.**

"**This place is very nice Petra; I even have my own TV."**

**Petra walked over to Lisa and sat down besides her saying. "Well you deserve it for saving my life…" Petra said laughing**

**Lisa laughed with Petra and then turned the television on, it was not as big as the one at Petra's house, but if would do just fine. Lisa turned the channel and go to a channel that talked about pets, they showed a strange animal, that was furry and cute.**

"**What is that?" Lisa asked Petra **

**Petra looked at Lisa confused. "That is a pet, it's a cat, human's keep them as pets, we don't have one, because are last one died of old age and Jilly didn't want another one."**

**Lisa looked at Petra sad and said. "Oh I am sorry, do you think that I may have one?"**

**Petra looked at Lisa smiling and said. "You really are like your mother, I still remember your mother's car, that was probably the hardest thing for your mother to let go of, when she went with your father, she had a pure white cat, its name was fluffy, very cute cat."**

**Lisa laughed and the said. "So do you think that I may have one?"**

**Petra thought for a moment and then said. "Well most flats don't let you keep animals but your in luck this one dose, but you know that their a lot of work, you have to feed them love them and much more."**

**Lisa looked down for a moment and then said. "I had a pet once, and I loved it fed it and took very well care of it."**

**Petra smiled and then asked. "What was its name and what kind of pet was it?"**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "Its was a Trynia, his name was frosty, I loved him very much, you don't have of him kind on your planet, its like your earth rabbits but bigger and they are blue or purple, and they can take temperatures of -180, but no more than +20, they normally come forth on ice planets like, Pluto."**

**Petra looked at Lisa in surprise, okay maybe it was not an normal animal, but it was still a pet. "Well, I would like to have one of those, but they seem a bit to much effort, and the poor thing would over heat here, well a cat you know how they look, they must he kept warm but not too worm, their like humans, they need love and water and food."**

**Lisa smiled she liked the idea of having a pet, poor Frosty died when one of the Yautja took him out for a walk on one of the planets that temperature was to high, she still remembered the Yautja tried to bring frosty back to live, and begged Lisa's forgiveness, she forgave him, but was very mad.**

**After a while of chatting and looking around the flat, Petra had to go. It was 11 am already.**

"**Lisa we have to go, I have to get to work, I took half the day off but now I got to go, I will drop you off at the house, Jilly should be back about 5pm, so you have a lot of time on your hands, if you want you can go look around the city, but don't get lost okay." Petra said turning her gaze to Lisa**

**Lisa and Petra walked out of the flat and down the stairs, and in to the car, Petra drove back home and dropped Lisa off and went to work.**

**Lisa took the key Petra gave her and unlocked the door, she went inside and locked the door, Lisa opened the fridge and took our some raw steak and ate it, she then went to the back yard, Lisa turned on her heat vision, and looked around for Wa'rof, just as she had hoped he was sitting in the tree, but not asleep this time.**

**Lisa walked over to him and turned of her heat vision.**

"**Please follow me inside." Lisa said smiling she could not she him, but she could hear him follow her in to the house.**

**When she came inside she walked up the stairs and in to her room, she waited until she heard that he was in the room with her then she locked the door, and walked over to the window and closed the blinds. **

"**Could you please, put your cloak off Wa'rof?" Lisa said smiling.**

**Wa'rof turned off his cloak and walked over to his mate hugging her tight.**

"**I heard you got the job, and I saw your new place it's very nice." Wa'rof said smiling**

**Lisa grinned at him and then said "Where you following me?"**

**Wa'rof took of his mark and smiled made his mandibles in to a smile. "Yes, why may I not, I do it for your protection."**

**Lisa smiled and kissed him on his mandible then said. "You may, but then why did you not protect me from that ooman that wanted to harm me and Petra?"**

**Wa'rof laughed and then said. "I will not help you in a fight that you can win so easily!"**

**Lisa laughed and then kissed Wa'rof again. "So you were spying on me the whole time?"**

**Wa'rof looked at her confused and then said. "Yes, but you know that."**

**Lisa grinned at him evilly and then said. "So you heard what I said so Petra and Jilly about you."**

**Wa'rof looked Lisa in the eyed and then slowly ran his finger down her face. "Yes, I heard that was very sweat."**

**Lisa laughed at her self then yell. "Damn it!"**

**Wa'rof looked at her confused and then said. "What is wrong?"**

**Lisa looked up at him and then said. "Nothing it's just if I knew that you were listening then I would have said something like your well hung to draw you out!"**

**Wa'rof lowered his head to try and hide his slightly green cheeks, from blushing.**

"**But you don't know that?"**

**Lisa laughed and then said. "How do you know that I don't know?"**

**Wa'rof then lifted his head and then said. "Well because we have never, you know mated."**

**Lisa laughed slightly, poor Wa'rof he didn't like being in the spot light. "Yes, but your comrades have very big mouths, especially Xan."**

**Wa'rof blushed again and then said. "I will have to talk to Xan about that."**

**Lisa laughed and then kissed Wa'rof again.**

**The two of them spend time together for a while, not doing anything that there not allowed to do. (Please say you know what I mean. )**

**But Wa'rof jumped out of the window as soon as Jilly came home.**

**Lisa unlocked the door and walked down stairs.**

"**Hello Jilly how was your day?" Lisa asked Jilly smiling.**

**Jilly putted down her back pack and replied. "Fine thank you, did you get the job?"**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "Yes I did, so tell me what you did today."**

**Lisa and Jilly talked about there day's and the interview, but Lisa left out the part where Wa'rof came to visit.**

**8pm Petra came home and was surprised as Jilly made diner and taught Lisa how to make diner ass well.**

**After everyone ate, Lisa went to bed, Lisa walked upstairs and took a bath, after the bath she went in her room, and got dressed, she climbed on her bed, and laid down, she looked out the window and turned her hear vision on, watching Wa'rof's every move, and he was doing the same, Lisa blew bin a kiss, and laid back in her bed and fell in to a deep sleep.**

**End of chapter 14**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	15. Gettin ready for work

**Chapter 15 **

**Getting ready for work**

**Saturday 5 am**

**Lisa slowly opened her eye's and looked around, her vision was a bit blurry but nothing that she couldn't fix, by rubbing her eye's clean.**

**Lisa slowly sat up, and looked around, for a moment there she forgot that she was on earth, but the door reminded her soon enough, her door in her bedroom hissed open and you needed a pass word to get in, and it was made of pure steel, not wood.**

**Lisa took a moment to catch that it was still early, she turned around and looked out the window, the moon was bright, but that was not at what she was looking, she was staring at the tree where Wa'rof sat, even though see could not see him in this vision, she knew that he was their, because the tree looked like it was about to brake down.**

**Lisa slowly got of the bed, and walked to her cupboard, but before she got to the cupboard she looked at the clock next to her bed, it was 5 am in the morning, the sun was not even up yet. She had almost forgotten that she had work today.**

**Marilize said that she had to be at work 8 am so she still had plenty of time to get ready, Lisa opened the cupboard and took out some clothes, Petra still had so show her how to do the washing, she did not like the idea of Petra doing everything for her.**

**Lisa putted on the clothes, s he was wearing a white jacket and a white pans and a pink strap top with sandals as all ways.**

**Lisa walked downstairs and heard some kind of song play of the ooman radio.**

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

**Album: Breakaway**

**Song: You found me**

**Is this a dream?**

**If it is, please don't wake me from this high**

**I've become comfortably numb**

**You opened up my eyes to what it's like when everything is right**

**I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**So here we are that's pretty far**

**When you think of where we've been**

**No going back**

**I'm fading out all that had faded me with in**

**You're by my side, now every thing is right**

**I can't believe**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know just where I would be?**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**And I was hiding until you came along and showed me where I belong**

**You found me when no one else was looking**

**How did you know, how did you know**

**You found me when no one else was looking **

**How did you know just were I would be**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**You found me, you found me**

**How did you know just were I would be**

**Yet you broke trough all my confusion**

**The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave**

**I guess that you saw what nobody could see**

**The good and the bad and the things in be twine**

**You found me, you found me**

**End of song**

**Ps: Hope I writhed the song over right, if not you know the drill, let me know and I will replace this chapter.**

**Lisa liked this song, it also reminded her of Wa'rof and her self. Lisa walked to the kitchen cupboard and took out a glass, and walked to the sink and got her self some water.**

**Lisa went and sat in the living room, and drank her glass of water.**

"**Morning Lisa." Petra said as she walked down stairs**

**Lisa almost jumped to the roof, she didn't even sense that Petra was behind her, she needed to fight more, she was loosing her touch. **

"**Morning Petra." Lisa said smiling**

"**Drinking water again I see." Petra said laughing **

"**Yes, that is all i like to drink on this planet." Lisa said drinking the last bit of water.**

**Petra looked at the clock in the kitchen and then said. "Wow your early up aren't you, are you ready for work, you start in about 2 hours."**

**Lisa looked at the clock, it was 6am all ready.**

"**Yes I am, Jilly isn't awake?"**

**Petra smiled and then said. "Yes she isn't going to school today, so she is going to sleep late."**

**Lisa laughed and then stood up and putted her glass in the sink and walked to Petra saying. "Why do I work on a Saturday?"**

**Petra turned her gaze to Lisa and then said. "Well Marilize probably had other people who work trough the weak, and she probably wants to teach you today"**

**Lisa looked at Petra and said. "Oh I understand, and then I must probably not mess up." Lisa said laughing**

**Petra then suddenly ran to the radio and turned it louder and looked at Lisa saying. "Listen to this song."**

**By: Unknown **

**Album: Unknown**

**Song: Unwritten **

**I am Unwritten, can't read my mind, I am UN defined**

**I am just beginning, the pens in my hand, and unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else can speck the words on your lips**

**Put your self in words unspoken **

**Live your life with us wide open**

**Today is were your boot begins**

**The rest is still Unwritten**

**Yeah**

**Oh, oh**

**I break tradition; sometimes my tries are our side the line, **

**With been conditions, do not make mistakes**

**But I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else, no one else can speck the words on your lips**

**Put your self in words unspoken **

**Live your life with us wide open**

**Today is were your boot begins**

**The rest is still Unwritten**

**Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**

**Let the sun eliminate the words you can not find reaching **

**There's something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it**

**Release your in biotins, feel the rain on your skin**

**No one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in**

**No one else, no one else can speck the words on your lips**

**Put your self in words unspoken **

**Live your life with us wide open**

**Today is were your boot begins**

**The rest is still Unwritten**

**The rest is still Unwritten, the rest is still Unwritten**

**Ps: Again I am not sure if this song is right, please let me knot, and if you know who signs this song, let me know please. **

**Petra smiled and turned to Lisa, "What do you think?" **

**Lisa smiled and replied. "It's a very nice song."**

**Petra smiled and walked over to the kettle and made her self some coffee, Lisa got her self some more water, and got her self some raw meat out of the fridge.**

**Petra was still not use to Lisa eating raw meat, but rather said nothing, poor Lisa probably felt different enough as it was.**

**Lisa started to eat the meat, when she was finished eating she turned to Petra and asked Petra a question. "Petra you don't have anything against the Yautja do you?**

**Petra looked at Lisa a bit strange and then answered her question. "No I don't, your one of the Predators, yet I treat you like my own daughter doesn't that show you something?"**

**Lisa nodded and then continued. "Yes, but I don't look like the Yautja clan I look like the ooman's."**

**  
Petra smiled and took Lisa's hand and then said. "I have nothing against your clan whether they look like me or not I don't care, I respect them and you!"**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "That's good to now."**

**For the next hour and a half, Lisa watched TV, and talked to Petra.**

**Then Lisa heard Jilly come down the stairs, she was still wearing her night clothes.**

"**Morning mom, morning Lisa, hey today is you first day of work, good luck."**

**Jilly said smiling**

**Lisa stood up and walked over to Jilly and said smiling. "Yes, I am quite existed!"**

**Jilly smiled and patted Lisa on the shoulder and then continued to her mother. "Hey mom, what are we going to do today?" **

**Petra stood up and walked to the kettle and replied. "I don't know, but we will find something, do you want coffee Jilly?"**

**Jilly smiled and then answered her mother's question. "Yes please."**

**Petra made her self and Jilly some coffee and then went upstairs to take a shower.**

**Lisa walked over to the television and putted it on a channel that she thought was very interesting. **

**The channel was about old war fights, she would love to be in one of them.**

**After a while Petra came down the stairs and took the car key, and asked Lisa. "Are you ready to go?"**

**Lisa nodded and followed Petra out side to the car.**

**End of chapter 15**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	16. 16 First day of work

**Chapter 16**

**First day of work**

**In the car, on the way to Lisa's new job.**

"**Are you going to ask Marilize to drive you home, or should I come get you?" Petra asked looking at the road ahead.**

**Lisa took a second to reply and then said. "No thank you I will walk, I know the way."**

**Petra turned her eyes of the road and then said. "How can you know the way?"**

**Lisa smiled and then continued. "Jilly gave me a map on this part of South Africa, I know every road and well building."**

**Petra laughed and then said. "Okay if you want to, I know that you can take care of you self, but might I ask what is in the bag?"**

**Lisa looked down to the bad that she was holding, it was the bad that her father still made her when she was young, it was made out of Xeno flesh, so it was acid proof, and it looked like ooman leather. Lisa snapped out of her memory and replied. "In this bad, oh just food, weapons and armor."**

**Petra stared at Lisa for a moment and then asked. "Why do you need that?"**

**Lisa smiled and then continued. "Well I know that ooman's have a bad habits of attacking other ooman's, I also know that ooman's have can pick up when your holding weapons, so I only took the type that they won't know, the armor is so that I walk around unknown."**

**Petra smiled and then said. "Okay you can keep them with you, but I don't want you putting your armor on, unless you have to okay, as for killing humans, that you must not do!"**

**Lisa nodded, to show that she understands. **

**They drove for a short while and then they came to the mall, were Lisa worked.**

**Lisa climbed out of the car, and said goodbye to Petra, she then walked to the shopping mall, Lisa want inside she could not stand how the ooman's glared at her.**

**Lisa walked on to the video shop.**

**She opened the door, and went inside.**

"**Morning Marilize, I hope that I am not late." Lisa said smiling as she entered the shop**

"**No not at all, please let's begin." Marilize said as she walked over to Lisa**

**For the next couple of hours Lisa learned how to use the ooman computer for the videos, how to label the videos and how to get them for the customers.**

**Marilize left the shop about 3pm, and Lisa was all alone, the next couple of hours went fine. Then 8 pm Lisa saw Marilize walk in to the shop.**

"**Hey Lisa, how was it, being all alone in the shop?" Marilize asked smiling**

**Lisa smiled back and then walked to Marilize and gave her the keys for the shop. "It was fine thank you, must I go know?"**

"**Yes, you can go now, enjoy your night, tomorrow 8 am again, will I see you?" Marilize said smiling**

**Lisa walked to the door and turned her gaze to Marilize. "Yes, see you then, enjoy your night!"**

**End of chapter 16**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	17. Helping a stranger

**Chapter 17**

**Helping a stranger**

**Lisa walked out of the shop, and down the stairs. When she came out side, the cold air hit her like a razor.**

'**Damn it's cold!" Lisa thought to her self.**

**Lisa closed her eyes and walked, but then she bumped in to something or someone.**

**Lisa quickly opened her eyes and saw a man about her length standing in front of her.**

"**Hey babe, what are you doing tonight?" The man said**

**As he said those words Lisa could smell his horrible breath, it smelled like the wine that she drank, just much worst. (Papsak) **

"**Leave me alone!" Lisa hissed at the drunk man and she continued to walk on, but then the man grabbed her arm and tried to pull her back, but she stood her ground, she pulled back her arm and then hissed.**

"**Do you want me to break you leg, I said leave me alone."**

**The man just laughed and tried to kiss her but was stopped by a fist in his face.**

"**Aaahhh you bitch!" The man yelled in pain.**

**Lisa just laughed and walked on, the looked at the lights of the streets, there were so many, and in the night you could see them much better.**

**Lisa walked past the fighting club, and then past a alley, in the corner of her eye she saw something that made her stop. **

**There was a woman yelling at a man, two times or more the woman's size, and around him there were even more men, they yelled at her and the one had a gun.**

**Lisa froze for a second; she could not take them, if she did not have her armor on, Lisa quickly before she could think ran to the wall by the alley, there was no one, but her and these men, and the poor woman. She changed as fast as she could with out letting them know that she was there, she took off the jelly from her teeth and got her weapons on, she didn't even bother to put the clothes that she had on back in to the bag.**

**She ran in to the alley, and yelled. "Leave her alone!"**

**The man with the gun turned around and gave her a death stare, and said. "Oh looky here we have car girl!" As he said that he brushed out in laughter. **

**Lisa could feel her anger raze, and her wrist blade could feel it to, as it started to rise.**

"**Get out of here!" The woman yelled**

**One of the men turned back to get and slapped her trough the face.**

**This really pissed Lisa off, Lisa ran to the man with the gun with out thinking, and cut his neck open, this made the other three men charge at Lisa, but she finished the one off very quick with her shoulder canon.**

**To Lisa's surprise the woman kicked the one man in the groin area and this caused his to fall down, yelling in pain.**

**Lisa finished the other man of quick with her spear, but he got a shot at her with his gun, but he was dead to quick to take another shop. He had shop Lisa in the stomach.**

**All the men were dead now, but Lisa fell to the ground, and held her stomach.**

**The woman ran to her and asked her. "Thank you so much, are you okay?"**

**Lisa looked down at her hands, soon her blood would show and the woman would freak out! "My bag, it—it's around t-he corner get it!" Lisa yelled**

**The woman ran and got the bag and gave it to Lisa, Lisa took out her medic kit. **

**She took out two sharp knives and a needle.**

**The woman stared at Lisa and wondered what she was doing.**

**Lisa quickly before the woman could stop her, pushed the knifes in her self.**

**Lisa's eyes went a bright red and her claws grew and her fangs showed.**

**The woman sprang a distance back and yelled. "Oh my god, what are you?"**

**Lisa didn't answer her she just took the needle and pushed it in to her new wounds.**

**The woman took a couple of second's to calm down, and then walked back to Lisa.**

"**Is there anything I can do to help?"**

**Lisa shook her head, and took her index finger and took out the bullet.**

**Luckily her armor kind of stopped the bullet, other wise it would have killed her.**

**The woman sat my Lisa and watched in surprise as a drop of green blood came from her wound. But the wound healed really fast, after five minutes the wound was gone.**

**Lisa stood up and looked at the woman, and said. "Please forget everything that you saw!"**

**The woman stared at Lisa in surprise and said. "NO way, I want to come with you!"**

**Lisa took a second to think about it, and then said. "Fine follow me, we can't talk here."**

**Lisa picked up the ooman female and took her back to the apartment that Petra gave her.**

**End of chapter 17**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Making a friend**

**Hey Chapter 18 is up, I hope you like it, remember last when I said I had readers block, well I think after the 11 chapter's that I posted you know I am out of it, but thanks to Storm, oh yeah Storm I hope I made the character sound like you, I tried my very best, so I really hope you are pleased. : )**

**By the time Lisa got to her flat, the ooman woman was looking at her strangely.**

**Lisa placed the ooman female on the ground and unlocked her flat door, she went in side and signaled the ooman female to do the same.**

**The woman looked at Lisa in surprise, they had gotten here in less than five minutes and Lisa had carried her.**

**Lisa waited for her to walk in to the flat and then locked the door, Lisa didn't even bother putting on the lights, Lisa walked over to the kitchen and got her self a glass of water, the ooman female followed Lisa into the kitchen, and then asked.**

"**W-what is your name?" The ooman female asked**

**Lisa looked up at the ooman female, she looked different than the other ooman's she wore a black leather jacket, straight cut princess style that stopped half way down her thighs with the split at the back, and black tight leather pants and underworld boots and as for the top she wore a black boob tube top that said, 'bite me', she was longer that most ooman females and looked like she weight no more than 65 kg, she also wore a sterling silver chain necklace with a stylish pewter sword hanging as a pendant, but the thing that caught Lisa's eyes most was this ooman's eyes, they were almost pitch black.**

"**Lisa and your name would be?" Lisa said as she sat down on a chair in the kitchen.**

**The ooman female stared at Lisa in amazement, Lisa seemed so angry before, yet now she only showed care and hospitality. "My name is Storm; well my nick name my real I don't say." Storm said smiling.**

**Lisa stood up from the chair and lowered her head in respect, Storm looked at her surprised but did the same.**

"**So what was with the needle and the knife's back there, if you don't mind me asking?" Storm asked as she saw Lisa sit down once again, and sat down as well.**

"**I thought that you would ask, well are you an human?" Lisa asked, first making sure before she answered any more questions. **

**Storm looked at Lisa confused and then said. "I believe that I am why you aren't?"**

**Lisa looked down, she knew this was going to be hard, but telling a ooman, who knew nothing about Yautja that they are real, and that she is talking to one of them, was going to be a shock.**

"**Well you see I am not really human." Lisa said in a sweet voice, hoping to soften the blow.**

**Storm stared at Lisa for a second, and then smiled. "So then what are you?"**

**Lisa stared back at the Storm, Lisa was not yet sure if she could trust her, but it was time to find out.**

"**Okay can I trust you, and I want you to be honest." Lisa said very serious**

**Storm looked Lisa in her eyes and smiled. "Yes you can, I promise, you saved my life!"**

**Lisa smiled and hen continued. "Okay… well I am half human, and half alien."**

**Storm looked at Lisa's stomach and then said. "Can I see your wound?"**

**Lisa smiled and lifted up some of her armor and Storm watched in shock there was not even a small mark.**

"**What happened to your wound?" Storm asked in shock**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "Well I heal much faster that you do, and that needle that I used earlier, well that helps with the healing process."**

**Storm stared at Lisa in shock and said. "Are you the only one?"**

"**No I am one of many, we are called Yautja, we live all over the universe, were much more advanced that you are as well." Lisa said drinking her water.**

"**Wow that is incredible, may I ask what is going on with your teeth and nails."**

**Strom asked pointing at Lisa's claws.**

**Lisa smiled and opened her mouth and felt her fangs. "Yes you may, these are my teeth and my claws, well you see when I get really pist of, or in a lot of pain, they grow, that is why the came out so quickly."**

**Storm watched in surprise and smiled. "Cool, so where is the rest of your race and do they all look like you?"**

**Lisa looked trough the window and smiled. "Not many are here on earth, my boy friend is here, they don't look like me at all, they are much bigger and have long dreadlocks and there a slight bit green and they don't have lips they have four mandibles, you would probably be scared of him."**

**Storm smiled and then said. "I won't I have watched enough horror movies in my life, I am not scared of anything, where is your boy friend?"**

**Lisa's eyes turned red and she looked around the room, then her eyes went back normal and she looked at Storm again. "He is here in the room, he is cloaked, sorry about the eyes but that is the only way that I can see him."**

**Storm looked around she could see nothing. "Okay, no the eyes don't freak me out anymore, but will your boyfriend show him self to me?"**

**Lisa's eyes turned red again and she stared at Wa'rof, he was waving his hands around like a mad person saying no. "He thinks that you are going to freak out and he doesn't want to scare you."**

**Storm smiled and then said. "Please let me see him."**

**Lisa nodded and walked over to the cloaked Wa'rof and dragged him closer. "Okay Wa'rof please take off you cloak, and Storm please stay calm."**

**Storm pushed her self tight to the chair and waited for it.**

**Wa'rof gave a soft sigh and took off his cloak.**

**Storm stared the huge Yautja in envy, he was magnificent.**

**Storm jumped up and started to inspect the poor Wa'rof, she looked at every part of his body, and he looked like a true fighter!**

"**Oh my god, you're so beautiful, you are strong, okay your face is a bit weird, but I like it, do you have any brothers, I like you." Storm said smiling at Wa'rof**

**Wa'rof looked at the ooman female a bit scared and then bowed down. "Please to meat you Storm."**

**Storm smile got even bigger, but then Lisa interrupted. **

"**Happy to see you don't freak out, but he is MY mate!" Lisa said making sure Storm got the part that he was Lisa's.**

"**Why would I freak out he is cute, I saw one like this before, but he was much smaller and weaker." Storm said smiling at Wa'rof**

"**You saw another Yautja, when and what was his name?" Lisa asked**

**Storm took a second and then said. "I think it was Xan or something, I saw him a couple of years back when I was 8, I think so that would be… 11 years ago."**

**Wa'rof laughed and then said. "Yes Xan, he had a mission here on earth a couple of years back, I don't really remember what his mission was, but I remember that he came back very sad."**

**Storm's smile got even bigger now. "You know him, how is he, how dose he look now, tell me please!"**

**Lisa smiled and then said. "Well he is much bigger that you probably saw him last time, he is about Wa'rof's size and he is very strong, you would like him."**

**Storm hugged Lisa and then said. "Can I see him?"**

**Lisa shook her head and started to explain that she had to stay one whole year and she had only been on earth for 2 moths.**

**Storm lowered her head and then said. "Oh well, I don't get why they would want to send you to earth, I only have one way to describe life on earth."**

**Wa'rof sat down on the ground he didn't want to sit on a chair, be was afraid he just mite break it, Lisa looked at Storm and then asked. "What would that be?"**

**Storm looked at Lisa and then said. "Life is shit, we all life in the stench that is called 'The Law'."**

**Lisa laughed Storms words held a lot of wisdom.**

**Lisa then got a very good idea, she ran to her bag and got out a little thing that looked like a pocket computer, Lisa punched in a couple of buttons and a Yautja came on screen.**

**Wa'rof went to cloak as he saw how the Yautja was.**

"**Hello Xan, how is it going there?" Lisa said speaking the Yautja language.**

**Xan looked at Lisa confused and then said. "Fine, but why are you calling me, you know that you may not make any contact with us?"**

**Lisa smiled and said. "Yeah, Yeah I know, do you remember your mission on earth 11 years ago?"**

**Xan took a second and then said. "Yes I do, why are you asking?"**

**Lisa smiled and said. "I met a girl that say's that she saw you then, her name is Storm, and do you know her?"**

**Xan's eyes widened and then asked. "What color are her eyes?"**

**Lisa looked over to Storm. "A very dark brown, almost black..."**

**Xan eyes widened again and then said. "Listen let me see her quickly."**

**Lisa walked over to Storm and gave her the pocket computer.**

**Xan watched in surprise as Storm's face came on screen.**

"**Is this him?" Storm asked smiling.**

**Xan stared in surprise and then said, Lisa then nodded and took back the pocket computer and looked at Xan's surprised face.**

"**What is wrong Xan?" Lisa asked**

**Xan cleared his throat, and then said. "Listen take good care of her, I believe that she can fight as well, I will be on earth in two weeks, I want to meat her."**

**Lisa smiled at Xan and then asked. "Why do you want to see her so badly?" **

**Xan clicked his mandibles in frustration and then said. "She was my mission, don't tell her this, I just need to meat with her."**

**Lisa nodded and then the discussed where they would meet in two weeks.**

**Lisa then turned off the pocket computer and turned to Storm and smiled Wa'rof uncloaked and looked at Lisa, he heard everything, Storm didn't know what they said because they weren't speaking English.**

**Lisa walked over to Wa'rof and smiled; she then went to Storm and said.**

"**I never asked why those men were after you."**

**Storm sat back down on the chair and Lisa sat down as well, Storm then started to explain. "Well I don't really life around here, but my parents moved and I had to come with, but my parents never fought, but these days they only fight, my mother hates it here, and blames my father for taking her away from her family, I feel the same, and tonight they fought more that ever and I couldn't take it anymore, so I left the house, you know just to like cool off a bit, but well I have these psychic abilities, I know when someone is following me and stuff like that, and while I was walking they kicked in, and I knew someone was following me, and I started to run, but I ran In to an alley, and they surrounded me, and that is when you came."**

**Lisa looked down and then asked. "Do you want me to take you back home?"**

**Storm shook her head. "No way…!"**

**Lisa lifted her head and looked strangely at Storm. "Why not…?"**

**Storm took a deep breath and started to explain. "If I go back, I will go crazy, I can't take them anymore…!"**

**Lisa nodded and then asked Storm. "Do you want to stay by me?"**

**Storm nodded and then asked. "If you don't mind I would love that."**

**Lisa smiled and then took Storms hand and led her to the spare room. "You can sleep here; you can use the computer as well."**

**Storm walked to the computer, and smiled. "The most overlooked advantage to owning a computer is if they foul up, theirs is no law against whacking then around a little."**

**Lisa just laughed and then asked. "Do you like your room?"**

**Storm smiled and then said. "Yes I do, but where is your boy friend going to sleep, by you." Storm said nudging Lisa.**

**Lisa smiled and then looked at Wa'rof and he just shook his head. "No Wa'rof sleeps out side, don't ask me why but he seems to like sleeping in trees and on roofs."**

**Storm smiled and then they continued talking, Lisa did not go home to Petra's house, she stayed at the apartment, and 12 o'clock, Wa'rof went to go sleep on the roof, across her flat.**

**End of chapter 18**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that this chapter took so very long, but yeah, my computer decided to go fuck up. innocent smile oh yeah storm thanks fro your review.**

**Chapter 19**

**Moving out**

**Sunday Morning**

**Lisa woke up early on Sunday morning luckily she didn't have to work on Sunday's but she had to go to Petra's house though.**

**Lisa walked over to her bag and got out the clothes that she wore the day before she could not go to Petra's house wearing her armor, Lisa got dressed and walked over to Storm in the spare room.**

**Lisa slowly pushed open the door and walked in.**

"**Morning storm, wake up." Lisa said in a low pitched voice.**

**Storm heard Lisa just as she walked in to the room, that was one of her other little abilities, Storm looked at Lisa and then nagged.**

"**I hate it when someone wakes me up." Storm said yawning.**

"**Sorry, listen I am going out I will be back soon okay." Lisa said walking out of the room.**

**Storm just nodded and went back to sleep.**

**Lisa walked out of the room, and got the house key's, Lisa walked out of her apartment and locked the door.**

**Lisa started to walk to Petra's house and after a while, she started to run, Lisa was there in less than 10 minutes.**

** Knock Knock**

"**Come in…" Lisa heard Petra yell.**

**Lisa walked in and was greeted by a hug, Lisa smiled and then said. "Hey Petra sorry that I didn't come home last night…"**

**Petra just smiled and said. "Its fine, I was just a little bit worried.**

**Lisa smiled and then went and sat down in the living room and asked Petra to do the same.**

"**Petra I can't stay here anymore, would you mind if I rather stayed at the apartment?" Lisa asked making something similar to a puppy face.**

**Petra took a while to answer. "Why can't you stay here anymore…?"**

**Lisa lowered her head and then started to explain. "I met this woman last night, and she is staying in the apartment now, but she needs my help, and I think that it would be best in I stayed with her."**

**Petra smiled and continued. "I understand, but I think that you should take the clothes that I told you that you could have, and some food, I hope that I will still see you around."**

**Lisa smiled and gave Petra a hug. "Yes…"**

**Lisa and Petra talked for a while but then Lisa had to go, she took the clothes and some food, Lisa took her bags as well, Petra drove her back to the apartment and they said their goodbyes, Lisa climbed out of the car, and went back up to the flat.**

**During 6 Day's that had passed, Saturday**

**Lisa spent most of her time at work, but in her spare time she was with Storm and Wa'rof, everything went fine, Lisa moved out by Petra and stayed in the apartment, Storm moved in by Lisa and slept in the spare room, Wa'rof refused to stay by Lisa so he slept on the roof across from Lisa, Storm had started to learn the Yautja ways and liked it, Storm didn't know that Xan would be here soon, and Lisa found out that Storm didn't know how to fight, so she had to teach Storm before Xan came, because he thought that she could fight like one of them.**

**One day later Sunday**

"**Morning sun shine, you need to wake up, other wise you're going to be late for work!" Storm said to Lisa as she brought her some breakfast.**

"**Morning Storm, oh no I am so late!" Lisa said as she looked at the clock.**

"**Don't stress you don't have work today, I just wanted you to get up!" Storm said laughing.**

"**Oh yeah it's Sunday, why do you want me to wake up?" Lisa said laying back down.**

**Storm putted down the breakfast and jumped on the bed yelling. "You promised that you would teach me how to fight!"**

**Lisa gave out a loud sigh then sat up. "Can't you ask Wa'rof?" **

**Storm jumped off the bed and sat down. "No, he is in a bad mood today; he said he was going out for a while." **

"**Why is he in a bad mood?" Lisa asked yawning while rubbing her eyes.**

"**I don't know, but I think that he went to go blow off some steam." Storm said laughing.**

"**Okay, okay I teach you, but just let we wake up first." Lisa said as she started to stand up.**

"**Thank you, so when can we begin, I made you breakfast!" Storm said, hoping that Lisa could hurry up.**

"**Thank you, I first want to eat and wake up." Lisa said taking the peace of toast.**

**After Lisa ate she went to the bath room and washed her face, then went to the cupboard and got out her armor.**

"**Cool that is your armor isn't it?" Storm asked checking out Lisa's armor.**

**Lisa smiled and then answered Storm's question. "Yes it is, I will ask Wa'rof to make you some armor as well, it's not good to fight in ooman clothes."**

"**But won't that give you an unfair advantage?" Storm said looking at Lisa's metal armor.**

**Lisa smiled and then took her armor. "No not really, you will just have to train harder."**

"**Okay then I will, I can't wait until I get my own armor." Storm said with a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. **

**Lisa got dressed and then the two of them went outside, and got in to Storm's car. Storm had a pitch black Jaguar, Lisa just loved Storm's car, they drove to the quietest place they could find, were they would not be disturbed.**

**They got to a huge field that use to be a farm, and climbed out of the car.**

"**Did you tell Wa'rof that we were going out today?" Lisa asked Storm as she climbed out of the car.**

"**Yes, I told him just before he left, to go do what ever angry aliens do." Storm said smiling.**

**Lisa walked away from the car, and Storm followed, Storm had heard that this place had bean abandoned for over 20 years and that they would defiantly be safe here.**

**Lisa walked over to a huge open field and turned her gaze to Storm. "Okay let's start; I am going to start with the basics."**

**Storm walked across from Lisa and nodded, Lisa then continued "First, can you please go in to a fighting state."**

**Storm nodded and did as Lisa said; she made her self stable and held up her fists.**

**Lisa did the same. "We are going to start with defense, I am going to charge you now, block or jump my charge."**

**Storm nodded, and Lisa ran straight at Storm fast, Storm was still thinking about if she should jump or block, but by the time she had decided it was too late.**

**Lisa ran straight into Storm and knocked her into the ground.**

"**Aaahhh man, you got me." Storm said a bit disappointed, as she started to get up from the ground.**

**Lisa shook her head and asked. "Why didn't you do as I said?"**

**Storm dusted her self off and turned her gaze to Lisa. "I couldn't decide if I should block or jump…"**

**Lisa shook her head and then said. "If you blocked then I would have ran you down anyway if you jumped then you would have maybe made it."**

**Storm looked at Lisa confused and then asked. "Then why did you give me the option?" **

**Lisa smiled and then answered Storm's question. "In battle you have to be able to make a good decision fast."**

**Storm nodded and then went back in to combat mode.**

**Lisa smiled and then walked back to her side.**

"**Are you ready…?" Lisa asked and Storm nodded.**

**Lisa started to charge once again, but this time Lisa ran faster, and Storm almost made the jump.**

**Storm fell back in to the ground; Lisa just smiled and then said. "You do combat right; you are very fast for an ooman."**

**Storm stood up and cleaned her self off again. "No I don't I have never fought before."**

**Lisa looked at Storm in surprise, ooman's didn't move that fast with out training, ooman almost never moved that fast even with training, something wasn't right here.**

**End of chapter 19**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kea'she **

**Hey Kea'she I'm so sorry for only replying now, but my computer was a bit sick (virus) you asked if you could use the names in my story, well if you still want to use them, I well be honored, all I ask is that you mention were they originally come from, as for Storm please note that is Storm Raven, from the great story prophecy, you may use all names if you wish except DalouA (my nick)**

**Oh and thank you so much for all your review's, I hope you like this chapter, and Storm I hope you like it… : ) **

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Chapter 20**

**Lisa looked at Storm confused and then asked. "Are you telling me that you have never done any kind of combat before?"**

**Storm nodded, Lisa then thought for a second, it was strange that Xan wanted to come to earth as soon as he heard that Lisa met Storm.**

"**Storm can I ask, tell me how you came to meet Xan." Lisa asked smiling.**

**Storm thought for a moment. "Well I was in a coma and I can't remember anything before the age of 8, he helped me find my parent, I owe a lot to him."**

**Lisa looked at Storm and then said. "Let's continue training."**

**The two continued and Storm just got better and better.**

**Later that night at Lisa's house **

**Lisa and Storm walked into the house after training the hole day, they were tired and just wanted to eat and sleep.**

**Lisa walked over to the couch and sat down, but something felt strange, Lisa looked around in the room and saw that Wa'rof was no where to be found.**

"**Storm you said Wa'rof was in a bad mood right?" Lisa asked standing up.**

**Storm locked the door and turned her gaze to Lisa. "Yeah, but he didn't tell me how, it looked like someone stepped on his alien toes.**

**Lisa smiled at the comment and then walked over to the window, she looked at the roof across their building but he wasn't there.**

"**I wander were he is off to." Lisa said as she walked over to Storm.**

**Storm smiled and then said. "I don't know, but he will probably be back soon."**

**Lisa smiled and just walked over to the kitchen, she was getting worried.**

**Storm and Lisa went to sit on the couch and watch television, nether on them wanted to go sleep before they knew for sure that Wa'rof was safe.**

**About two hours later Lisa heard a huge bang, she ran to the window and saw something that was hilarious.**

**Lisa smiled at Storm and then said smiling. "Can you climb good?"**

**Storm looked at Lisa confused and nodded, Lisa climbed out of the window and told storm to follow, Storm at first looked at Lisa as if she was crazy, but did as she asked. Lisa and Storm continued to walk on the edge, but then Lisa stopped and Storm almost fell.**

"**You could have warned me that you were going to STOP!" Storm yelled as she grabbed the wall.**

**Lisa smiled and then jumped onto the roof across from them, it wasn't far to jump just about 2 meter, but Storm sure as well didn't want to jump.**

**Lisa looked at Storm and smiled. "You can make it, trust me."**

**Storm looked down and hesitated. "Okay I trust you."**

**Storm closed her eyes and jumped, but to her surprise she did not only make it, but she landed perfectly, Lisa smiled as Storm stood up and looked totally surprised, but she didn't have time, when she saw that Wa'rof was lying on the room.**

**Lisa ran to Wa'rof and looked at him confused.**

"**What happened to you?" Lisa asked Wa'rof.**

**Wa'rof looked up at her and made a funny clicking sound that not even she could understand.**

**She slowly lifted Wa'rof up, but he fell back down, Lisa looked at him confused, he didn't have any marks on anything, he wasn't hurt.**

**Lisa signaled Storm to come help and she did, they Picked Wa'rof up and took him to the edge of the roof, and asked him if he could make the jump, Wa'rof looked down and laughed, they then let him go, and he almost fell down, but lucking he managed to stay on his feet.**

**Wa'rof made the jump and was followed by storm and Lisa.**

**They took him into the apartment and laid him down on the couch.**

**Lisa sat down besides him and looked at him even more confused.**

"**Wa'rof what happened?" Lisa asked confused.**

**Wa'rof turned his gaze to Lisa and said. "I think I am drunk on ooman alcohol."**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof confused and then asked him. "What did you drink?"**

**Wa'rof thought for an moment and then said. "Vodca, Brandy, Spin, Cain, bear, tequila, four cousins, I can't remember the rest."**

**Storm laughed she never thought that she would see Wa'rof drunk.**

**Lisa looked at Wa'rof angry and then asked. "Why did you drink so much?"**

**Wa'rof smiled and then said. "Well the ooman said that it helps when your mad, and there wrong, all it does is make me see double."**

**Lisa smiled and then asked. "How in earth did you pay for all this?"**

**Wa'rof thought for a moment and then asked. "Pay?"**

**Lisa shook her head and then asked. "Why were you mad?"**

**Wa'rof looked at her and then sat up, the alcohol was leaving him system. "Stupid ooman's, why do ooman's scream when they see me?"**

**Lisa laughed and then hugged Wa'rof. "I don't know, they just aren't use to our kind."**

**The rest of the night went by as usual, Storm was amazed at how quick Wa'rof got sober.**

**5 day's later Storm could almost beat Lisa, and kicked Wa'rof's butt once, but he doesn't like to talk about it.**

**Xan would be on earth in two day's, yet Strom had no idea, and Lisa had to keep it that way. It was Friday morning, and Lisa had to go to work. **

**Friday morning**

"**Morning Lisa, how did you sleep?" Storm asked as Lisa walked into the kitchen.**

**Lisa looked at Storm still have asleep and said. "I slept all right and you?"**

**Storm smiled and said. "Fine Thank, you work too much you know."**

**Lisa smiled saying. "And you don't work enough."**

**Storm laughed and took a glass of water to Lisa and then said. "Yet I get paid more than you do."**

**Storm worked as a local lawyer, for the justice department, and she got paid double what Lisa did, but only because Storm went to college and well Lisa is an alien.**

**Lisa took a sip of the water and then continued to the bath room, Storm walked over to the spare room and went inside, she was already dressed, she walked over to the computer and switched it on, storm spend a couple of moments on the internet checking her bank account. **

**Lisa walked into Storm's room, and walked over to her.**

"**What are you doing?" Lisa asked smiling.**

**Storm looked over to Lisa and said. "Checking my back account."**

**Lisa looked at her confused and then asked. "Bank account?"**

**Storm smiled and then started to explain. "When I check my bank account, that means that I check how much money I have."**

**Lisa nodded and Storm stood up and smiled. "I better get to work."**

**Lisa smiled saying. "Yeah me too."**

**The two walked out of the house and locked up, Storm climbed into the car and Lisa walked to her work, considering that it was just over the road.**

**End of chapter 20**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update but I am depressed and the last thing that I want to do right now it write. Smile**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Storm, thank you for your message, and don't worry I am not depressed anymore, because my mother is buying me guild wars today, so I am like a person who had too much Vodca, so happy that I want to be sick. "Smile" **

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Lisa waved goodbye to Storm and walked to the mall, where she worked across from her building, Lisa walked into the mall and up the elevator.**

**When she got by the video shop she saw Marilize was standing my the shop unlocking the door, Lisa walked over to her and greeted her.**

"**Hey Marilize, how is it going?" Lisa asked as she walked over to Marilize and hugged her.**

**Marilize smiled and hugged Lisa back saying. "Its going okay and you?"**

**Lisa smiled and walked into the shop as Marilize opened the door. "I am fine thank you."**

**Lisa walked over to the counter, and turned on the computer, Marilize switched the closed sign to open and walked over to Lisa.**

"**Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, Petra called and asked if she could steel you for a couple of hours today." Marilize said smiling.**

**Lisa looked at her confused and then asked. "Why…?"**

**Marilize lifted her shoulders saying. "I have no idea."**

**Lisa smiled and walked over to the bin where people put the videos after they took them out. **

**Marilize walked over to computer and checked a couple of things and then said. "Well I told Petra, that I don't mind, you can go with her."**

**Lisa picked up the videos and looked at Marilize confused and then asked. "Will I get paid?"**

**Marilize laughed and then said. "Well normally no, but I think this time I will make an exception."**

**Lisa smiled and placed the videos on the counter and started to type a couple of buttons on the pc, checking in that the videos are back.**

"**When will Petra be fetching me…?" Lisa asked as she was working on the computer.**

**Marilize thought for an moment and then said. "About 10 am she said."**

**Lisa nodded and then looked at the computer confused and signaled Marilize to come check something on the computer.**

**Marilize walked over to the computer and looked at the screen and sighed loudly.**

"**Just great…" Marilize said as she shook her head.**

**Lisa looked at her confused and then asked. "What is the matter?" **

**Marilize smiled and then said. "Someone never brought the video back and now we have to call them."**

**Lisa looked at Marilize even more confused and then asked. "Is that a bad thing?"**

**Marilize smiled saying. "Well calling is not that bad., but when people tell you to fuck off, or hang up in your ear, I have to go to there house and get the video or the money for the video."**

**Lisa sighed loudly saying. "Since you are still going to pay me for today, I will call and if they hang up I will go get the video."**

**Marilize smiled saying. "Thank you…"**

**Lisa nodded and walked over to the phone that was next to the computer, Lisa checked the numbed and called Mr. Brow.**

**Ring. Ring. Ring**

"**Hello…" Mr. Brow said on the other side on the phone.**

"**Good Morning Mr. Brow, I am calling from Marilize's Video store." Lisa said professional.**

**Lisa heard Mr. Brow sigh and ask. "What do you want?"**

"**Sir you still have the video Franz in your possession." Lisa said.**

"**Yeah what about it." Mr. Brow said.**

"**Sir we need it back." Lisa said.**

"**Fine then come get it." Mr. Brow said as he hang up the phone.**

**Lisa turned over to Marilize and sighed as she placed the phone back down. "You are right, he was rude, and now I have to go get the movie."**

**Marilize smiled asking. "When are you going to go?"**

**Lisa thought for an moment and then said. "After Petra takes me out, I will ask her to take me to his house."**

**Marilize smiled and then said. "I tell you what, since you are going trough all this trouble for me, all you need to do is bring ,e back the video and then you can take the rest of the day off."**

**Lisa smiled in surprise and thanked Marilize for her generous offer.**

**It was now about 8 am, and Lisa was existed to find out why Petra wanted to send time with her today.**

**Lisa was still sitting behind the counter when she saw, an ooman male walk into the shop.**

**Lisa stood up and looked around for Marilize but then remembered that Marilize went out for an while.**

**The ooman male walked up to Lisa and smiled asking. "Do you have the DVD, Virus?"**

**Lisa smiled friendly and then typed in a couple of buttons on the computer and looked up at the ooman male saying. "Sorry sir, we only have it on video."**

**The man smiled and then said. "Don't call me sir, my name is Mike."**

**Lisa smiled saying. "Sorry Mike we only have it on video."**

**Mike smiled and then said. "Well thank you for repeating that, may I ask what your name is?"**

**Lisa smiled saying. "Lisa, will you take the video?"**

**Mike shook his head saying. "No sorry Lisa, I only have a DVD machine."**

**Lisa nodded and then asked. "Do you want to take something else?"**

**Mike smiled and leaned over the counter saying. "Only if you will pick it for me."**

**Lisa smiled at him, trying not to slap him. "What would you like to watch?"**

**Mike smiled and then said something very stupid. "You mean besides watching you strip?"**

**Lisa could feel her blood boil, and glared at him. "Sir I think that you better leave, before you leave in peaces."**

**Mike smiled at her and then leaned over the counter trying to kiss her, Lisa glared at him and then pulled her hand back and hit him on the shoulder so hard that he flew back against the window.**

**End of chapter 21**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Hope you liked this chapter, I just had to put in how Lisa hits someone.**

**Review's Please! **

REMEMBER THE BUNNY MUST DOMINATE!

PUT THE BUNNY IN YOUR CHAPTERS OF YOUR STORIES AND TELL THE PEOPLE THEY SHOULD PUT THE BUNNY IN THEIR STORIES, THEN THE BUNNY WILL RULE FANFICTION! evil laugh by Amaya


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

Lisa looked at him in surprise, she was in shit now, Mike slowly stood up and walked over to Lisa smiling.

"**Damn girl, you punch hard, I have to say I like feisty girls." Mike said blowing Lisa a kiss. **

**Lisa was just about to hit him over head when Marilize walked in and greeted Lisa.**

"**Sorry I was so long." Marilize said walking into the shop.**

**Lisa smiled at Marilize and turned her gaze back to Mike. "Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked once more friendly.**

**He smiled and then said. "Yes I would like a DVD that is romantic."**

**Lisa smiled and typed in a couple of buttons on the computer and then said. "How about first 50 dates?" She asked**

**He thought for an moment. "Do you like the movie?" He asked smiling.**

**Lisa smiled and answered his stupid question. "Yes, will you take it?"**

**Mike smiled one more and said. "Yes please."**

**Lisa walked out from behind the counter and to the movie she got it and then walked back to the counter and typed a couple of buttons on the computer and then asked him. "Card please." **

**Mike smiled and handed her his card, she took it and scanned it, saying. "That will be R10."**

**Mike smiled and gave her a hundred saying. "Keep the change." **

**Lisa smiled and was just about to say something, but then Mike just took his card blew her a kiss and walked out with the DVD.**

**Marilize walked over to Lisa and asked her. "Wow, what did you do to get that?"**

**Lisa frowned saying. "He is a jerk, and I don't want his money, but I will take it."**

**Marilize smiled and then noticed the time it was 10 o'clock.**

"**Petra should be here soon." Marilize said smiling.**

**About 10 minutes later Petra walked inside.**

"**Hey Lisa, Marilize how is it going?" Petra asked as she walked inside.**

**Lisa smiled and gave Petra a hug. "Fine thank you, and yourself?"**

**Petra smiled saying. "Great, so are you ready to go?"**

**Lisa nodded and they said there goodbye's and walked out of the shop.**

**Lisa didn't know where they were going, but just followed Petra.**

**Petra walked into a local shop and then continued to the clothing line.**

**Petra smiling saying to Lisa. "Pick anything that you like up till R5000."**

**Lisa's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "Wow, you can't be serous." **

**Petra just laughed and then said. "Come on we don't have all day."**

**Lisa smiled and walked to the clothes, after about an hour she got what she wanted. A long black dress, a black skirt, a pick tank top, a pair of high heals, a tight white pants, necklace, bracelet, a pair of growing slippers, a skimpy nighty, and last but not least a beautiful ball room dress it was a white dress, with pewter silver chains hanging from down the waist, open back, with long tight sleeves, that loosened by her hands.**

**Lisa walked out of the shop, with more bags than a beauty queen.**

**Next Petra dragged her to another shop, but this one was very different.**

**Lisa walked into a car shop, and looked at Petra confused. "What are we doing here?"**

**Petra smiled and then just said. "Follow me." Lisa did as Petra asked.**

**Lisa continued to follow Petra, until Petra stopped by a car, it was a new ford, open roof, red color, shiny.**

**Lisa looked at the car, it was beautiful, the manager walked up to Lisa, and smiled at her.**

"**Good evening, you must be Lisa, I am Bill the manager." Bill said.**

**Lisa smiled saying. "Yes I am, may I ask what I am doing here?"**

**Petra smiled and then said. "I am going to tell you what, take this book and go study over there for an hour, I am then going to ask you a couple of questions, and give you a test, If you pass you may have this car." Petra said handing a driving book to Lisa.**

**Lisa eyes widened and her jaw once more dropped, she took the book and went to sit on one of the chairs.**

**She studied for the test, very hard. After an hour she walked up to Petra and gave her the book, and Petra gave her a test.**

**Lisa took the test and a pen and filled everything perfectly in, she gave the test back to Petra, and Petra and Bill started to mark it.**

**Lisa sat there waiting for them to finish marking the test. After 10 minutes the manager walked up to like, and gave her a card.**

**Lisa looked at the card, her photo was on it, she then heard the manager say. "You pass 100." **

**Lisa looked at Petra confused. "Where did you get this photo.**

**Petra smiled. "Remember that day when we went to eat out, I took a photo f you."**

**Lisa smiled and placed the card in her pocket. "So can I get the car."**

**The manager smiled. "Well you have a drivers license and you passed very well, so Petra what do you think?"**

**Petra smiled handing Lisa the car key's. "You may, here are the keys."**

**Petra quickly explained to Lisa how the controls work, and Lisa got is quickly.**

**After about an hour Lisa knew everything about an car, even the engine. **

**Petra and Lisa departed and Lisa was extremely happy.**

**Lisa rode the car out of the parking lot, and went to get that video.**

**End of Chapter 22**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Sorry for this short chapter, and that it might be a little confusing, but if you have any questions, please ask me.**


	23. Chapter 23

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Chapter 23

Lisa was still riding in her new car, that she loved and really looked nice, Lisa road off to go get the video from Mr. Brow, Lisa was now getting close to his house, she looked at the radio and turned it on and her favorite long played.

This is the new shit

By Marilyn Manson

Everything has been said before

Nothing left to say anymore

When it's all the same

You can ask for it by name

Babble, babble, bitch, bitch

Rebel, rebel, party, party

Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence

Blah, blah, blah, you got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in

Everyone sing along

Babble, babble, bitch, bitch

Rebel, rebel, party, party

Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence

Blah, blah, blah, you got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in

Everyone sing

Are you motherfuckers ready

For the new shit?

Stand up and admit

Tomorrow is never coming

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

Do we get it? NO

Do we want it? YEAH

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

Babble, babble, bitch, bitch

Rebel, rebel, party, party

Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence

Blah, blah, blah, you got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in

Everyone sing along

Everything had been said before

There's nothing left to say anymore

When its all the same

You can ask for it by name

Are you motherfuckers ready

For the new shit

Stand up and admit

Tomorrow's never coming

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

Do we get it? NO

Do we want it? YEAH

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

And now it's "you know who"

I got the "you know what"

I stick it "you know where"

You know why you don't care

And know its "you know who"

I got the "you know what"

I stick it "you know where"

You know why you don't care

Babble, babble, bitch, bitch

Rebel, rebel, party, party

Sex, sex, sex and don't forget the violence

Blah, blah, blah, you got your lovey-dovey sad and lonely

Stick your stupid slogan in

Everyone sing

Are you motherfuckers ready

For the new shit

Stand up and admit

Tomorrow's never coming

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

Do we get it? NO

Do we want it? YEAH

This is the new shit

Stand up and admit

So,

LET US ENTERTAIN YOU

LET US ENTERTAIN YOU…

Blah, blah, blah everybody sing along…

Lisa loved this song, well she loved all Marilyn Manson songs.

Lisa stopped at 23 Avenew street where Mr. Brow lived.

Lisa climbed out of the car and locked it walking to the house.

It looked like a run down house, the walls were filthy and the garden was had over growing grass, Lisa walked to the front door, and knocked twice.

Lisa waited a while and then a man opened the door, he looked like he loved on the street, his clothes were dirty and he hadn't shaved in weeks, he had a big stomach and a bold spot on his head.

"Hello Mr. Brow." Lisa said smiling.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpy.

"I called about the video." Lisa said smiling.

She watched as his eyes went wide and his facial expression went man. "Come in."

Lisa looked at the house and saw junk food boxes lying round, the house looked like a real mess. "No thank you I will wait here." She laid smiling.

He glared at her saying. "Listen you come here and bother me, as least you can come into my house, have some manners."

Lisa gulped and nodded and walked into the house smiling half.

He locked the door behind her and walked to the television and took the video, he turned back to Lisa and walked to her.

"So why does someone like you work in a video store?" He asked smiling at her.

Lisa looked at him confused asking. "Someone like me?"

He smiled and walked to close to her, invading her personal bubble. "Someone so sexy, you could make much more money doing something else." He said winking at her.

Lisa looked at him confused even more now. "Like what?"

He smiled and then said. "Like making other people happy."

Lisa was getting more and more confused by every passing second.

He smiled and when he saw how confused she was and walked over to his television and picked up a movie box and walked back to Lisa giving her the box.

"This should make it more clear to you."

Lisa took the box and looked at it wide eyed. "Are you crazy!" She yelled dropping the clover on the floor. On the cover was two people doing what she and Wa'rof hadn't even done. It was two ooman's having sex.

Mr. Brow smiled and then leaned over whispering something in Lisa's ear. "If you make it worth my while, I can get you a permanent job."

Lisa pulled back disgusted, and glared at him. "NO, thank you." Lisa said.

He smiled and then said. "Why not?"

Lisa glared at him saying. "Thank you for giving the video back, I will be going now."

Lisa said as she turned around and walked to the door, but when she tried to open it, the door was locked, Lisa turned around and almost got an heart attack when she saw that he was standing just behind her.

Before Lisa could push him away, he placed his hand on her behind, and pulled her closer to him. Lisa looked at him angry and pushed him away glaring at him.

Mr. Brow looked at her madly. "You bitch, don't ever push me!" He yelled.

Lisa glared at him, but then something caught her attention…

xXx

End of Chapter 23

By DalouA Drakeheart

Hope you liked this chapter, and I wonder what caught Lisa's attention, well you will only find out in the next chapter…

And I will only post the next chapter if the bunny is in one of your review's.

Let the poor bunny rule… Its so cute….


	24. Chapter 24

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

……………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 24**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""

**Lisa watched as he took a knife out from his pocket, and pointed it to her saying. "Ether you do as I say, or your dead."**

**Lisa smiled and then calmed down. "What are you going to do with that, cut me in little peaces?" She asked laughing.**

**Lisa could see that he was getting furious, but that just made it all the more fun, she hadn't had a hunt 6 month's since she came to earth, so still was going to be like heaven.**

**He smiled and then said. "Yes, I might just do that, after I have my fun with you."**

**Lisa laughed saying. "Try your best." Lisa placed the video on the table next to the door, making sure that it will be okay.**

**Lisa took off her jacket and glared at him.**

**He smiled saying. "Oh striping already." He walked slowly to Lisa holding the knife up.**

**Lisa smiled and waited for him to come close. He walked up to her and blew her a kiss. Lisa smiled innocently but the sprint at him, before he could even think about making a move, Lisa grabbed the knife and threw it aside, she then kneed him in the stomach making him fall down like a rag doll holding his stomach.**

**He was lying there on the ground helpless, Lisa walked up to him, and picked him up by his clothes glaring at him. "How are you going to kill me again?"**

**He smiled and then punched Lisa in the stomach, but she didn't feel a thing, just a slight tickle. Lisa laughed but when she did he saw her fangs, and his eyes went wide, Lisa smiled and went into info red mode, and checked his body heat, he was scared, she turned her few normal, and smiled dropping him back on the floor. "Scared are you…" She said smiling.**

**Lisa looked around in the room, and saw the video he showed her, this made her blood boil, before she could think her claws were our, and she was walking right at him. "Listen I am sorry, you can go." He said whimpering as he saw her claws.**

**Lisa looked down at the pathetic ooman, and bended down so that they were eye level. She could smell his fear, and it was glorious, so intriguing, so fascinating.**

**Lisa took her hand to him face and placed her claws on his cheeks.**

**He looked at her in fear, he saw that the knife was about 1 meter away, he quickly tried to get the knife, but before he could, Lisa took it, she looked at the knife and asked him. "Why do you want this?"**

**He stuttered and said nothing, Lisa smiled and then asked. "No answer?" She said mocking him. She took the knife and looked at it confused, and snapped it in two. He looked at her in fear, Lisa threw the two peaces out of the way, and looked at him smiling, she placed her claw on his cheek again, and slowly dig her claws into his face, she watched tears fall down his face, and smiled saying. "What an disgrace." Lisa watched as his red blood fell from his cheek.**

**Lisa looked at him smiling. "Do you want me to stop the pain?" He looked at her and nodded.**

**Lisa smiled and pulled her free claw back getting enough space for an final blow.**

**He watched her pull her claw back and her nails grow even longer, the last word he said was "NOOOOOOOOOOO" Before Lisa ripped his air pipe out.**

**Lisa smiled as hit blood spat everywhere, she stood up walked to what she thought was the bathroom, but it was the kitchen. 'Good enough.' She thought as she walked over to the sink and started to wash her hands and face, she looked at her clothes, 'damn I liked this top' she thought to her self as she saw blood spats on it. 'Wait I still have clothes in the car, from our shopping' she thought as she walked out of the kitchen and to the front door, she took the video, and looked at her hands, she stood there for a second calming down, so that her claws would go away, Lisa looked around for the key of the front door but didn't see it anywhere, so she hit trough the window and unlocked the door. **

**Lisa picked up her jacked and walked out of the house and to her car, Lisa climbed into her car, and looked trough the bags for another top, she took out a black tank top, Lisa looked around to see if anyone was there, she turned on her heat vision and saw no one, so she quickly changed tops and dropped the top that she was wearing on the road, and started the car, and road back to the mall, where she would give Marilize the video.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter 24**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hey hope you guy's liked this chapter, someone had to die, sometime, and besides I was feeling a bit evil. Remember no bunny in someone's review, no next chapter, let the bunny rule.**

( )( )(")(")


	25. Chapter 25

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Chapter 25**

**xXx**

**Lisa stopped at the mall and walked into the mall, and continued to the DVD and video shop, when Lisa came to the shop she walked in and greeted Marilize. "Hey I am back, here is the video." She said handing Marilize the video.**

**Marilize smiled as she took the video saying. "I hope that it was not to much effort." **

**Lisa smiled saying. "Not at all, listen can I go now?"**

**Marilize smiled as she placed the video on the counter. "Sure, enjoy your day."**

**Lisa nodded and walked out of the shop and back to her car, Lisa climbed in her car, and road to the apartment. That wasn't very far at all.**

**When Lisa got home she saw that Storm was home already her car stood there.**

**Lisa went up to the apartment and unlocked the door and walked inside.**

**She saw that Storm was sitting in the living room watching television, Lisa walked into the living room, "what are you doing her so soon?" Lisa asked smiling, Storm turned around and asked smiling "Oh I took the day off, what are you doing here?" Lisa gave Storm a hug saying "I got the day off."**

**Storm giggled at Lisa's comment standing up and walking over to the kitchen, "Lisa do you want coffee?" Storm asked smiling, even thought she knew that Lisa didn't drink coffee she would never give up in the idea of Lisa having the joy of drinking coffee.**

**Lisa smiled saying "You can just give up, I am never putting my lips, on that stuff." Storm laughed as the putted on the kettle. Lisa walked into the kitchen and got herself some water.**

**That night Lisa went out with Wa'rof, they went to do some hunting. (Wa'rof's idea) Storm rented movies and the night went by fast.**

**xXx**

**Next morning**

**Lisa slowly opened her eyes, looking around, she was lying in her bed, and it was 6 am, "damn why do I wake up so early?" she asked her self, seeing that is was Saturday and she didn't work on Saturday's or Sunday' s anymore, Marilize pitied her.**

**Lisa sat up and stretched out while yawning, she slowly got up and slid her feet into her whiney the poo slippers, and walked over to the kitchen putting on the kettle, she made Storm coffee every morning.**

**Lisa walked over to the sink and pored herself some water, when the kettle was done boiling, Lisa threw in the coffee and two sugars. When she was done with the coffee she picked it up and was about to take it to Storm but then stopped her self "what the hell" she said as she took a sip of the coffee, when the coffee hit her lips, she immediately fell in love with it, Lisa was still busy sipping Storms coffee when she was interrupted.**

"**Hey that's mine" Storm said laughing, Lisa turned around and got and innocent little girl look, softly swallowing the coffee in her mouth, and putting the cup down on the counter smiling, "okay I wanted to try it" Lisa said giggling. **

**Storm smiled and walked over to her cut, picking it up and looking at the now empty cup "just trying it, hey?" Storm said smiling at Lisa. Lisa once more smiled innocently "okay maybe a little more" she said smiling.**

**Storm shook her head and walked back to the kettle taking out a new cup asking Lisa "Do you want some coffee?" Lisa smiled and started to nod like a crazy person. Storm laughed and make two cups, when she was done she gave it to Lisa, they went to sit in the living room, but when Lisa finished the cup of coffee, Storm was regretting giving her coffee, since Lisa was jumping around, and running and almost braking a flower pot, when she tackled the couch for no reason at all. "Lisa are you okay?" Storm asked her hipper active friend.**

**Lisa jumped up and down nodding "better than ever" she said jumping. Storm shook her head saying "too much sugar" Lisa smiled and grabbed Storms hands forcing her to jump up and down with her. "Okay, Okay, calm down you are going to make me puke" Storm said letting go of Lisa's hands and laying down on the couch.**

**Lisa smiled asking "what is wrong?" Storm closed her eyes, trying not to look as Lisa continued jumping, since it only made her even more sick. "Coffee doesn't work on me like that anymore, my system is use to it" She said still closed eyed.**

**Lisa smiled and tamed herself trying not to jump around. "Oh, well do you want to go run or something so I can get it out of my system" Lisa asked smiling , Storm looked up at her "No way, I think that I am going back to bed, you go run around the world, tell me if you meet the telly tubbies." Storm said closing her eyes again.**

**Lisa smiled asking "Telly tubbies?" Storm shook her head saying "never mind, go get rid of your energy" Lisa nodded, and ran to her room, like a speeding bullet, got dressed, said her goodbyes so fast that Storm hardly even heard what she said, and then Lisa ran out the flat.**

**Storm slowly sat up and walked to her room, when she was near her room, she got the fright of her life, she felt something on her shoulder, before thinking she grabbed the person's hand, and threw him to the ground.**

**Storm stood there in shock as she saw Wa'rof picking himself up from the ground. "Good morning Storm" He said smiling, Storm smiled saying "Morning, next time nock" She said placing her hand over her heart, Wa'rof laughed but then went all serous, "Where is Lisa?" He asked and Storm smiled "She went to go run" **

**Storm could immediately see that Wa'rof was pissed, "What how could she, she knows that he is coming tomorrow, what is she thinking" He hissed and Storm looked at him confused "Who is coming?" She asked. **

**xXx**

**End of Chapter 25**

**By DalouA Drakeheart **

**Hope you like this chapter, I just had to put in how Lisa discovers the wonders of coffee, thought coffee doesn't work like that on me, to tell the truth by now it makes me tired.**

**xXx**

**Back flash**

**There I was, age 5, making my first cup of coffee, we all have seen our mother make coffee, they just add the warm water and the coffee is ready, and there is always a big tin of coffee and a packet of sugar next to it, so there I go and take all that knowledge to make my first cup of coffee.**

**I took the tin of coffee, picking it up and throwing the coffee in the kettle, half of the tin coffee, then I pick up the packet of sugar, and throw in the whole packet and some milk from the fridge, the water was already in the kettle, so I just flipped the switch, and waited for the coffee to get ready, I waited and waited but then something funny happened and the milk started to boil out from under the kettle and then for some funny reason the kettle broke.**

**I have such nice memory's **

**xXx**


	26. Chapter 26

( )( )(")(")

Put the bunny in your profile 

**LET THE BUNNY DOMINATE!**

And put it in your next chapter, so that he can continue dominating

**Chapter 26**

**xXx**

**Wa'rof looked at Storm for a second and then said "oh well… never mind I have to go and find Lisa" Storm looked at Wa'rof angry asking "Who is coming?"**

**Wa'rof smiled and quickly made a run for the window, Storm tried to stop him, but he was still faster that her, she watched him jump out the window and over to the next room, putting on him cloak and then he was gone.**

**Storm looked on in frustration "Who is coming?" She asked her self wondering what the hell is going on.**

**xXx**

**Meanwhile by Lisa…**

**Lisa was still running, now about 4 km away from the flat, and still fun of energy "how long does this take to ware off?" she asked her self, she continued to run, but was interrupted when an ooman, started to run besides her, Lisa turned her gaze to him, glaring.**

"**Hey baby" He said and Lisa growled at him saying "fuck off" he smiled at her saying "Want to race?" Lisa smiled innocently "yeah sure" Lisa let him run in front for a while but then started to pick up speed and easily passed him. "why you so fast?" He asked at she ran past him, Lisa smiled saying "Coffee" And then ran even faster.**

**Lisa was still running when she saw something in ally that she passed, she stopped in her tracks and reversed, walking into the ally she started laughing at the saw Wa'rof sitting there looking at her.**

"**What are you doing here?" She asked walking to Wa'rof, he stood up and walked to her saying "looking for you, what are you doing?" he asked and she smiled saying "running is there a law against that too?" she asked laughing and he just shook his head asking "did you forget that Xan is coming tomorrow?" he asked and she shook her head saying "of course not" she said and Wa'rof walked to her "then why are you wasting your time?" he asked and she smiled.**

**Lisa walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his mask, cheek, "why are you stressing?" she asked and Wa'rof growled "what if he finds out that I am here?" Wa'rof asked and Lisa's facial expression went serous "How will he find out" Lisa asked, "Storm, he will want to talk to her and what if she tells him?" Wa'rof asked.**

**Lisa smiled saying "she won't do that, and beside she promised me that she wouldn't tell anyone so don't worry" Lisa said and Wa'rof nodded.**

**Lisa gave Wa'rof a hug saying "you worry too much" Lisa heard Wa'rof smile "I know" He said smiling, Lisa let go of Wa'rof saying "lets go back to Storm" Wa'rof Nodded and they climbed up the roof and went on their way home.**

**When they came to the house Lisa saw that Storms car was still out side, Lisa jumped onto the roof across from the apartment, and jumped over to the apartment railing, She looked at Wa'rof and saw that he just sat their, "Aren't you coming?" She asked and Wa'rof shook his head, Lisa smiled and just jumped into the window.**

**She saw Storm sitting on the couch watching television, "Hey Storm" Lisa said and Storm looked behind her standing up "Did the coffee were out?" She asked and Lisa smiled "Yes, short of" Lisa gave Storm a hug and walked to the couch sitting down, Storm went to sit next to her. "What did Wa'rof mean when he said that someone is coming tomorrow?" Storm asked and Lisa froze. **

"**I-I don't know" Lisa quickly said, Storm smiled at Lisa, she knew Lisa was lying, but she left it. "Okay, if you say so" Storm said smiling and changing the channel.**

**xXx**

**End of Chapter 26**

**By DalouA Drakeheart**

**Hey I know this chapter is very short, but I don't have a lot of time lately to write, so please excuse the short chapter, and that I am taking so long to update, but they say that absents makes the heart grow fonder, lol, well hope this story isn't getting boring.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

xXx

Okay let me just clear a couple of things up, its the day before Xan comes down to earth, Storm suspects something, but she is not sure, and she doesn't want to pressure them to tell her, and Lisa is calm about the whole thing, while Wa'rof is a nut case, and Xan has no idea that Wa'rof is there.

And when Lisa killed that guy, and she left the top there, don't worry she does not have DNA like ooman's so they won't be able to find her, because she was not tested for her DNA while she is on earth, so they CAN NOT find her, at worst they can find that there are other life on earth, but remember Lisa looks like an ooman, so they can't find her, so please don't get happy and think that the feds are coming for her, and another thing, I am sad to report that the end of the story is near, so please don't freak when you see the end, because I am going to write a sequel if you guy want.

xXx

8pm at Lisa's apartment

Lisa is brushing her teeth and Storm went to bed 7pm, because she had to go to work early tomorrow, after Lisa brushed her teeth she walked to the bedroom but just before she got to the bedroom, she heard her pocket pc go off, she ran to her room and got her pocket pc, she pushed the answer button and saw Xan on the other side.

"Hey Xan" Lisa said confused.

Xan smiled saying "I am going to be on earth in five hours" He said and Lisa froze.

"Why are you here so soon?" She asked and he smiled.

"I am testing a new ship, and its very fast, were will I meet you?" He asked and Lisa thought.

"I thought I had at least a couple of hours of sleep left, but seems I don't, well were are you going to land?" Lisa asked and Xan smiled.

"I will land, where you were dropped off" He said and Lisa nodded.

"I will see you there 2am" Xan said and before Lisa could say anything Xan hung up.

Lisa still looked at her pocket pc in shock, she didn't expect this, she placed it down, and ran out of the bedroom, and to the apartment window, she saw Wa'rof looking at her in shock.

xXx

End of Chapter 27

By DalouA Drakeheart

Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I posted a chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

xXx

Wa'rof was standing in the living room, looking at Lisa is shock.

"Did you hear?" Lisa asked and Wa'rof nodded.

"He will be hear in a couple of hours" Lisa said and then she heard Wa'rof gulp.

"How late in it now?" Wa'rof asked and Lisa looked at her clock saying "8:30 pm, I have to meet him, 2 am, that is in les that 6 hours." Lisa said looking white in her face, she didn't think that he would come this early.

Wa'rof went to sit on the couch, and Lisa went to sit next to him, they started to think what Lisa was going to say to him, and were Wa'rof would stay while Xan was here.

xXx

11 pm same night

Lisa and Wa'rof were still talking, they had decided that Wa'rof would rather not sleep on the roof, across from her apartment, because that would make it to risky, he would stay a couple of room tops away, and Lisa would meet him every night 12pm, at a certain place, Lisa was still talking when she heard something, Storm was coming inside, Lisa heard Storm walk into the living room.

"Hey you guys, what are you two doing this time of night?" Storm asked and Lisa smiled looking like a child who stole out the cookie jar.

"Just talking." Wa'rof quickly said.

Storm smiled saying, "I bet you guys are doing more that just talking" Storm said laughing, and Lisa went red in her face glaring at Storm, as Wa'rof began to laugh.

Storm smiled and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, Lisa hit Wa'rof hard on the shoulder, making him fall over the couch. Wa'rof stood up smiling, and then walked over to Lisa picking her up, and hugging her.

Lisa hugged him back and then kissed him. (No detail, sorry but I really think that you guys have over active imaginations, so you don't need my help, lol)

After a while, Wa'rof jumped out of the window, and went to wait until 2 am, he would follow Lisa there, but make sure that Xan does not see him.

Lisa walked over to her bedroom, and climbed into her bed, it was now 12pm, so she had an hour so sleep. Lisa set her alarm for 1:30 am.

xXx

1:30 am in the morning.

Lisa slowly opened her eyes, as she heard her alarm go off, she slowly sat up and walked to her cupboard, she was still wearing her night clothes, she took out her armor, she didn't now what else to wear, because she didn't know what Xan's plans were, she wore a jacket and a long black skirt over her armor. And she got her weapons.

Lisa walked over to the front door, and shortly unlocked it, making sure not to wake Storm up. She walked down to her car, and got in, starting the car. Lisa started the car and rode on her way to the location were Petra picked her up.

xXx

End of Chapter 28

By DalouA Drakeheart

Ps: I am sorry for posting such short chapters, but if I was to only post long chapters you would really have to wait a year for every chapter… lol

Thank you for reviewing, and please keep on!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

xXx

Lisa was almost at the site, she knew that Wa'rof was following her, but she didn't know how, he wouldn't tell her…

5 minutes later…

Lisa got out of the car, walking to the place, she almost got an heart attack as she saw, Xan appear before her, looking at her strangely.

"What are you wearing?" He asked in the Yautja language…

Lisa smiled looking at what he was wearing, he was wearing his usual armor.

"Ooman clothes" she said smiling.

Xan looked at her clothes asking. "Were is your armor?"

Lisa smiled taking her jacket and skirt off dropping it on the ground. "Here they are." She said as Xan looked at her in shock.

Xan just nodded and started to walk.

"So why did you want to come here so bad?" Lisa asked Xan.

Xan turned around smiling. "For the one you call Storm."

Lisa looked at him confused asking "What is so special about here?"

Xan smiled. "Much more that you think."

Lisa looked at Xan confused asking. "Why did you say the one you call Storm?"

Xan looked up at the sky saying. "Her father use to call her Misha"

Lisa looked at Xan confused. "How did you know her father?"

Xan smiled saying. "He is one of us"

Lisa looked at Xan in shock saying. "Do you mean she is like me?"

Xan nodded saying. "Short off, she is more ooman that you."

Lisa was still looking at him in shock asking. "How do you know her?"

xXx

End of Chapter 29

By DalouA Drakeheart


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

xXx

Okay thank you for continuing to read this story, even though its started to become very strange with lots of spelling errors, with me talking to much, and well to little chapters, but I tell you what, I am going to give you riddle, and if anyone of you gets it right, then the next chapter will be longer that 1000 words, k, if not then it will be about 500 words, I will give the riddle at the end of this chapter.

xXx

Xan was still looking at the sky, when he heard Lisa ask him 'how he knew Storm' he looked down from the sky and at Lisa, it was time that she knew.

"Storm comes from a lower rank of yautja, and her father had done a mission on earth, but brought an ooman back to the home planet, the elders were mad, and they said that the ooman must return back to earth, but when they found out that the ooman was pregnant, they said that she must stay until she has given birth, I was then still very young, no older that 5 or 6."

Lisa looked at Xan confused asking, "When do we get to the part how you know her?" She asked at Xan glared at her saying.

"Hold on, like I was saying I was no older that 5 or 6, and I didn't really understand what was going on, the elder waited the whole three nine months, for the pup to be born, but when Storm was born, he was mad, and very disappointed, he wanted to see the great child, of an ooman and a yautja, but all he found, was an ooman baby, she didn't look one bit like us…"

Lisa looked at Xan angry saying "I don't look like you ether"

Xan nodded but then continued. "you have some of our jeans, you have fangs, and claws, and red eyes, and green blood, Storm didn't have anything, the elder thought that the ooman had made a fool of them, and that this was another ooman's child, and not one of the yautja's children, so he ordered her to be killed, because of what she had done, Storms father fought hard against this, but nothing helped, they killed her, and Storm was to be send back to earth, but then two days before her trip back to earth, she managed to break one of our tabled in half, the elder realized that perhaps her strength was skin deep, so for seven years, we tried to get her to be like us, but Storm wouldn't be anything like us, soon the whole yautja race had problems with her, and they saw her as a mix bread something to be killed, the elder had no choice that to send her back to earth, wiping all her memory…"

Lisa sat down on the ground glaring at Xan. "How do you know her?" She asked once more.

Xan glared back at Lisa continuing. "I know her because I was with her the whole seven years, and I was the one who left her back on earth, I was her care taker, me and the elder and my father."

Lisa looked at him in surprise saying. "Wow, no wonder you are here so soon."

xXx

End of Chapter 30

By DalouA Drakeheart

Okay here is your riddle.

The riddle is in Afrikaans so have fun all you English lovers.

Wat was was voor dit was was?

Answer…

---- --- (Your answer should be that many words and letters in Afrikaans.)

You have two days, please have fun, the sooner I get an answer the sooner you get a long or short chapter, this is in your hands.

Evil laughter


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

xXx

The riddle in English was, 'what was wax before it was wax'

The answer in English is 'Candle wax'

The answer in Afrikaans is "Kers was"

xXx

Xan glared back at Lisa continuing. "I know her because I was with her the whole seven years, and I was the one who left her back on earth, I was her care taker, me and the elder and my father."

Lisa looked at him in surprise saying. "Wow, no wonder you are here so soon."

Xan smiled looking Lisa in her eyes, saying "Where is she?"

Lisa looked at her watch, saying "Well its now about 3 am, she will be at work in about an hour, why do you ask?"

Xan smiled asking "Where does she work?"

Lisa looked at Xan confused saying "About four blocks from where I live"

Xan smiled asking "Do you have a digital map of this place?"

Lisa nodded as she rook out her pocket computer, and typed in a couple of buttons, and then gave it to Xan, he looked at it asking "Is this where you live?"

Lisa nodded and Xan continued to look at it asking "So this is were she works?"

Lisa once more nodded and Xan took out his pocket pc, and downloaded all her files on to his.

When he was done he gave her pc back to her, smiling. "I will see you again, but I have more important things to do, right now."

Lisa looked at Xan confused but nodded, and watched at he ran off, putting his cloak on, Lisa looked at her clothes lying on the ground.

She heard something by the trees a couple of meter away, she saw Wa'rof come out from behind the trees.

She just left her clothes on the ground walking to Wa'rof. (She is wearing her armor, she is not naked)

"That was weird" Lisa said as she walked over to Wa'rof.

Wa'rof nodded and took Lisa's hand saying "Lets go do something fun, while we still can" He said and Lisa nodded, and Lisa just locked her car, and turned on her cloak, jumping on a abandoned buildings roof, and so the two of them went to have some fun. What they did, well that is for your imagination, whether they went to go hunt cattle, run chicken over, or kill ooman, they went to have some fun.

xXx

Back to Xan

Xan was still running and jumping around the city, with out being seen, when he finally got to Storms work, he looked out for her, but then he realized that he has very little idea of how she looks.

He saw ooman's everywhere, but then one chough his eye, she was longer and looked bitchy.

Storm had just gotten out of her car, and didn't have a clue where Lisa was this morning, she was just gone, Storm didn't think much of it, there were many nights when Lisa would just go out with Wa'rof and have some fun, and it was now only 4 am, Storm walked over to her work, but then got a strange feeling, like someone was watching her, she immediately looked up at the roof, but saw nothing, so she just shook off the feeling, and walked into the building.

Xan looked down in shock at the ooman looked up straight at him, but she didn't seem to see anything. That had to be her, he was sure of it, Xan jumped of the roof, and went inside the building following her.

Xan made sure not to bump into any of the ooman's, lucky it was still early, and not many ooman's were at work this time of morning.

XXX

Lisa and Wa'rof were jumping from roof to roof, playing tricks on the ooman's, watching them scream as Wa'rof appears before them, they didn't kill the ooman's, they watched them scream, well okay they killed one ooman, but that was because he shot at Wa'rof, so Lisa snapped his neck.

xXx

End of Chapter 31

By DalouA Drakeheart

Okay its longer that the other chapters, lol, hope you like the chapter, specially for you lovely people, PS: Never shoot at an alien.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

xXx

I am going to start with, I am sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter, I know that you most probably thought I was dead, or wanted to kill me. Lmfao.

Well anyway, so to make up for my um absence I am going to make this chapter longer, and I will even check of errors after words, lol, because I noticed that these days I seem to make a lot of errors, and I am trying to learn that little habit off.

Okay well enough about me, let me continue the story, if you can't remember, its still morning, and Storm just got to work, and Xan is following her, and as for Lisa and Wa'rof well as you know they are terrorizing the ooman's.

xXx

"Morning Storm." One of the local guards said as Storm walked past the front desk.

Storm turned around, and snapped out of her gaze, she still had a strange feeling that someone was following her, Storm turned to the guard smiling "Morning" She said as she waved her hand.

Storm turned back around, and walked down the hall way, to her office, she had her own office, it was not the biggest, and best place, but it was better than the other offices, Storm took out her key chain and unlocked the door, as she unlocked the door, she heard something behind her, Storm quickly turned around, and looked around, see could not see anything, but even though she could not see anything, she knew that something wasn't right.

Storm shook the feeling off, and pushed the door open, walking inside, she looked at her office, she always hated walking into her office, the walls were gray, and everything looked the same, it was just plain depressing, the only thing that stood out was a small vase with flowers in, that Storm placed there.

Storm walked over to her computer, and switched it on, she was still looking at the pc stats, when she heard the door slam, she quickly looked up and saw that the door was close.

'Calm down, you are imagining things, it was just the wind' Storm said to herself, trying to make herself feel safe.

Storm continued to look at the stats, when she felt someone run there fingers down her back, before thinking, Storm turned around, grabbing her vase of flowers, and slamming it on to whatever was behind her.

Storm looked at Something stumbled backwards, and a shortage of electrical started to go off, Storm backed away, but then remembered what happened when Lisa once cloaked and in began to rain, they appear when in contact with water.

Storm looked at the Yautja before her, he was leaning against the wall, holding his head, all she could hear was a clicking sound. But she did not recognize his armor.

"Who are you?" Storm asked still backing away.

Xan looked up at her, laughing, but when Storm heard him laugh, she freaked out, he sounded like one of those dolls that come to life, Storm grabbed a letter opener, and backed away from him.

When Xan saw that he was scaring her, he stopped laughing, and walked closer to her. Storm kept backing away, but Xan kept walking at her, until he had her cornered into a wall.

Storm looked around her, she knew that she was cornered. Before thinking it trough, she jumped up, as Xan walked closer to her, she kicked him trough the face, but it felt like she broke her foot, Storm ignored the pain, as she realized that it was pointless to hit him in his face, with his mask on.

Xan turned his gaze back to her, laughing again, but now Storm really got pissed off, its bad enough he followed her, but laughing at her, OH HELL NO.

Storm grabbed him by the shoulders as fast as she could, and jumped over him, pushing him into the wall, she quickly ran to the door, but when she saw that the keys weren't in the door, she knew, that he locked the door.

Xan rubbed his head, and turned around, "That wasn't very nice Storm" He said and Storm's eyes went wide.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded, Xan laughed again saying "Don't you remember me, I am hurt" He said taking off his mask.

Storm looked at his face, and when she saw the mark on his forehead she started to remember him, "Xan?" She asked staring at him.

Xan smiled saying "Glad to see you remember me."

xXx

End of Chapter 32

By DalouA Drakeheart

Hope you liked this chapter, and I hope that I didn't make too many errors, I tried, lol, well anyway, so please review, and tell me what you think, because that way I know what you want to hear, but just incase you forgot, like I said before, the story is almost finished. : )


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Okay sorry for waiting so long for this chapter, but I had other things to do, and I was thinking of making a new story. But I wont be about predators, it will be about a vampire, so I don't know if any of you guys would want to read it, but I will tell you, when and if I decide to post it. Back to the story.

…xXx…

Storm stared a Xan with confusion in her eyes, she didn't know what to think, could it really be him, she couldn't really remember why she felt so close to him, she just knew that she did. Storm slowly walked closer to Xan.

Xan just stood still waiting for her to walk closer to him, when Storm came near him, he reached out for her arm, Storm wanted to pull back, but didn't, Xan pulled her closer, until his chest was next to hers…

He could feel Storms heart beat increase as could Storm feel his heart beat going up.

"I don't know why but I feel like I know you very well" Storm said looking into his amber eyes.

Storm watched his mandibles go into a smile, "You do know me very well" Xan said running his fingers down her face.

Storm felt her body go weird, as he ran his fingers down her face, and back. She couldn't understand why, but for some reason she had never before felt so save, as she did now in his arms.

"Why did you come back?" Storm asked before thinking.

Xan smiled asking. "You know Lisa very well right?" Storm looked at Xan confused and nodded.

"Well you know her whole story about Wa'rof and that she will only see him in a couple of months." Xan said and Storm froze, she remembered that Lisa told her to never tell anyone that Wa'rof was here, so she had to lie. "Yes" Storm said smiling.

"Well Lisa called me, and told me that she met you, and that if I knew you, so when she told me I came as soon as I could." Xan said pushing Storm even closer, not that she could go any closer to him. : )

Storm slightly laughed saying. "She didn't mention anything to me."

Xan looked down at Storm smiling. "I asked her not to, I wanted to surprise you."

Storm smiled, but then she felt her heart beet increasing again, but this time of excitement.

Storm didn't want to ask any questions, scared that it might mess up the moment, but there were a couple of things that she needed to know.

Storm looked up at Xan, looking him in the eyes, Storm took in a deep breath, and then started to ask.

Storm asked how she knew Xan and how he knew her, because she couldn't remember that much.

Xan explained everything to her, telling what happened and why she was send to earth. (If you cant remember why, please read chapter 30)

Meanwhile Lisa and Wa'rof.

Lisa was sitting at the apartment, stressing, while Wa'rof was off to go look for Xan, since Xan knew that Wa'rof was on earth, he just didn't know that Lisa knew.

Wa'rof jumped from roof to roof, looking for Xan. When Wa'rof came to Storms work, he looked through the window, and saw that Xan was holding Storm. Wa'rof looked again, just to be sure, but then saw, they looked like they were cuddling.

Wa'rof shook his head in confusion.

…xXx…

End of Chapter 33

By DalouA Drakeheart


	34. Chapter 34

Hey Storm, and all other reviewers, I am sorry that I didn't write lately, I know that it had been over an month since I updated, but my life is hell, he he, well anyway, I should probably stop talking about my problems, and I think that you want to hear the story, since storm is the only one who cares enough to ask me what is going on, I am declaring this chapter to her.

Chapter 34

…xXx…

Okay for those who cant remember here is the last paragraph from chapter 33.

Meanwhile Lisa and Wa'rof.

Lisa was sitting at the apartment, stressing, while Wa'rof was off to go look for Xan, since Xan knew that Wa'rof was on earth, he just didn't know that Lisa knew.

Wa'rof jumped from roof to roof, looking for Xan. When Wa'rof came to Storms work, he looked through the window, and saw that Xan was holding Storm. Wa'rof looked again, just to be sure, but then saw, they looked like they were cuddling.

Wa'rof shook his head in confusion.

(Back to chapter 34)

Wa'rof watched in confusion as the two held each other, it seemed like they had missed each other for all those years, Wa'rof watched Storm pull back from Xan's arms, and look him in the eyes.

"Xan, did you think of me all those years, that you didn't see me?" Storm asked looking him in the eyes.

Xan smiled at Storm, running his fingers trough her hair. "Yes, I thought of you all the time, but I knew that I could not be with you."

Storm looked down and felt a tear enter her eyes, "I could not understand why I missed you so much, I didn't even know whether you were real"

Xan smiled as he watched the tear fall down her cheek, he slowly placed his finger under her cheek, allowing her tear drop to fall on his finger, he took his thump and wiped her cheek dry.

"I am here now, and we can be together" Xan said smiling at Storm.

Storm looked up at Xan confused asking. "What do you mean, are you going to stay here on earth?"

Meanwhile Wa'rof was trying to listen in on what they were saying, he was sitting at the balcony, just next to her office, so he could hear what they were saying, his eyes went wide at the thought of a Yautja living on earth.

Xan looked at Storm in shock, he had forgotten to tell her, why he came to see her. "Well not really, Storm, I came here to ask you if you would be my mate"

Storms eyes went big as she got thought of what mating meant, she leaned back a little, but his arms were still around her, Storm looked him in the eyes, and thought to her self 'I always wondered about him, he stuck in my mind for so many years, and I think that I love him, I cant let this chance get away from me.'

Storm looked into his amber eyes, saying "I would love to be with you" she wanted to say mate, but that just sounded to weird for her.

Meanwhile Wa'rof was sitting there with his yaw on the ground, and his eyes like O.O. He was so shocked that Xan just asked Storm to be his mate, he never thought that Xan would take a ooman as his mate, but he could never understand Xan's love for the ooman's ether, well that was before he met Lisa of course, but Lisa isn't really ooman.

Xan smiled as Storm agreed to be him mate, he could not believe how happy he felt at that very moment, he felt like he was going to get a heart attack from how happy he was, he picked up Storm by her waist and hugged her. Storm placed her arms around him hugging him back.

Meanwhile Lisa was getting bored and wanted to know what was going on. So she called Xan.

Xan felt his um 'alien phone' go off, he slowly let go of Storm answered the phone.

"Hello Xan where are you?" Lisa asked pissed off.

Xan smiled as he saw how pissed off Lisa was, "I am with Storm"

Lisa's eyes went wide, as she saw the smile on Xan's face. "You didn't?" Lisa asked in shocked.

Xan smiled saying. "Storm is now my mate"

Before Lisa could say anything she saw Storms face pop up, and kiss Xan on the cheek, when Storm saw Lisa, she waved saying. "Hey Lisa, thanks for telling me that he was coming today!"

Lisa smiled as she shook her head. "Well it was a surprise"

Storm smiled saying. "Doesn't matter now, we found each other finally."

…xXx…

End of Chapter 34

By DalouA Drakeheart


	35. Chapter 35

Okay here is some really bad news for some people, this is the last chapter to Half me Half you, yes you heard me right the last chapter, well hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 35

…xXx…

Lisa looked at Storm confused, she knew that Storm knew Xan, but she didn't know that she was in love with him, or even loved him.

After these last couple of months Lisa knew that Storm had deep feelings for someone, or more something.

Lisa smiled at Storm saying. "I am glad that you two finally met"

Xan smiled at Lisa saying. "Listen I want to go back to the home planet, I cant stay long since I just came here to pick you and Storm up."

Lisa's eyes went wide. "Go back?"

Xan smiled saying. "Yeah back, Storm is coming with, besides don't you want to see Wa'rof again?"

Lisa smiled as she saw that Storm knew not to say anything. "Yes Of course I want to go back to him, but the year isn't done yet"

Xan smiled at Storm saying "Lisa your father thought that you had stayed long enough, besides he misses you."

Lisa smiled saying. "Yes it would be fun going back home, I really miss everyone"

Xan turned his head back to Lisa smiling "Okay then, I suggest that you get ready, I want to leave tonight, if that is okay by you?"

Lisa smiled saying. "That is just fine, how about you Storm is that okay?"

Storm smiled at Lisa saying. "Yes that is just fine, but I think that I want to come home first and pack, I want to take a couple of things with if you guys don't mind?"

Xan looked Storm in the eyes saying "No not at all, take whatever you want to with, as long as you don't bring an ooman with."

Storm laughed at Xan's comment, but then nodded saying. "Okay then, I believe there is a couple of things that Xan wants to do anyway, so I think that I will be coming home now, see you soon Lisa" Storm said smiling.

Lisa nodded and then turned to Xan. "Okay Xan, come to the house when you are ready"

Xan nodded and turned off the pocket computer, he turned to Storm and pulled her closer, Storm looked him in the eyes, saying "I cant wait to meat the rest"

Xan smiled giving Storm a kiss. (not going into detail, I am tired) Storm gladly returned his kiss, and the two of them stood there in each others arms for a while.

But then Storm went, Xan looked out at the balcony still thinking of Storm, when he saw Wa'rof appear.

"Wa'rof?" Xan said in the yautja language

Wa'rof made a strange clicking sound as she walked closer to Xan. "Well, well what do we have here, do you have an ooman as your mate?"

Xan laughed at Wa'rof saying. "Yes, I do, and I am proud of it"

Wa'rof walked closer to Xan placing his hand on Xan's shoulder, saying. "Glad to see you haven't changed."

Xan nodded placing his left arm on Wa'rof's shoulder saying. "Same here, did you hear that we are leaving tonight?"

Wa'rof nodded saying. "Yes I heard, I will travel in my ship an hour after your depart, that way I wont be visible behind you"

Xan nodded, and the two yautja caught up on old times there kills and so on.

Mean while Lisa and Storm were packing and Storm had phoned Petra, so tell her that she was going away again, Storm had also phoned Marilize to tell her that she wont be coming to work again ever.

Later that night about 8 pm.

Lisa and Storm were sitting in the living room, drinking coffee, and talking about the yautja planet, when Storm saw Xan by the window.

"Are you two ready?" Xan asked and both of them nodded.

Lisa and Storm went downstairs and climbed into Lisa's car, Xan followed the car, he didn't like the idea of getting into a ooman car.

When they came to the place where Xan's ship was Storm looked at it confused since she could not see the ship.

Storm climbed out of the car, and walked straight into the ship, causing her to fall flat on her ass. "OUCH" Lisa hear Storm yell.

Xan quickly jumped to Storms rescue. He walked up to the ship, and punched a couple of buttons in thin air, and then the ship appeared.

Storm watched in amazement as a ship appeared before her.

"No wonder my head hurts like hell" Storm said looking at the ship, that she walked into.

Lisa laughed at Storms comment, but then continued to the ship. Storm stood up from the ground and walked to the ship, Lisa and Xan were already in the ship, Storm looked at planet earth for the last time, she took a deep breath and walked into the ship, as Xan started to close the doors.

Storm went to stand before the window, as she felt the ship lift up into the air, she looked down at planet earth, her home for so long, she could not believe that it was all gone, yet she had never been this happy before!

The end of Half me Half you

…xXx…

Yeah can you believe it the end, man finally, I never thought this day would come, he he, okay sorry but I am happy that this story finally came to an point, or more the end, he he, anyway, I might think about writing a sequel, but I dough that, but if I do then I will say at the start of the sequel that it's a sequel of half me half you, but like I said I don't think that there is going to come a sequel. Since I am a bit tired of this story, but if you guys really want one, then I will make a plan.

Well hope you enjoyed this one…

Please tell me what you think of the end.

End of Half me Half you

By DalouA Drakeheart


End file.
